Rebirth
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Sus caminos se separaron, sin embargo los recuerdos persisten, resistiéndose a morir. Arriesgándolo todo, Lantis, Ferio y Clef deciden ir al Mundo Místico, donde son ahora simples mortales. Mientras tanto, nuestras Magic Knights luchan contra los retos de la vida sin saber que muy pronto cambiará cuando sus caminos se cruzen una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

 _Sus caminos se separaron, sin embargo los recuerdos persisten, resistiéndose a morir. Arriesgándolo todo, Lantis, Ferio y Clef deciden ir al Mundo Místico, donde son ahora simples mortales. Mientras tanto, nuestras Magic Knights luchan contra los retos de la vida sin saber que muy pronto cambiará cuando sus caminos se cruzen una vez más._

—I—

Tomó asiento, sintiendo un extraña punzada en su pecho. Respiró profundo, mientras esperaba que aquel hombre, de pie junto al balcón, se dirigiera a él. Desde aquel amplio balcón se observaba el paisaje nocturno de los alrededores del nuevo palacio de Cefiro, rodeado de numerosas viviendas, un concurrido punto comercial e incluso un puerto, en el que varias embarcaciones permanecían ancladas.

La brisa le trajo el olor del mar, el sonido distante de las mareas chocando contra la tierra que había esculpido lentamente durante un largo tiempo y una luna brillante que iluminaba la silueta de aquellas olas. Una concurrida sensación de nostalgia.

—Es curioso —Dijo Guru Clef con la vista fija hacia el mar—. El planeta entero se sumerge en las noches para descansar. Y nosotros como fantasmas todavía en vela.

Lantis asintió. —Necesitaba consultar con usted algo muy importante.

Clef se volvió a verle. Lantis permanecía sentado junto a aquella mesa. El vapor humeaba de aquella taza que no había sido tocada. Lantis intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para formular de manera concisa el torbellino de inquietudes que se agolpaban en su mente. Después de todo no solía hablar demasiado. Y menos de sus emociones.

—La paz ha llegado a Cefiro. Si bien es cierto que tenemos diferencias entre nosotros, el nuevo sistema ha hecho comprender a los habitantes de este mundo que todos somos responsables de lo que sucede. No hay necesidad de un pilar. Nuestros vecinos han aprendido de nosotros y nosotros de ellos. Podría decirse que existe un equilibrio en nuestro mundo. Y aun así... miramos al horizonte. Como si mas allá estuviese algo que nos falta.

Lantis se preguntaba si Clef estaba experimentando algo similar a su situación. Pero Clef tampoco era de las personas que se sentaran a charlar de sus sentimientos. Al menos no era su costumbre.

—Se que estoy siendo desagradecido con la vida que disfruto ahora. No lucho y puedo pasar mis días en este hermoso planeta. Pero... —Una vez más Lantis se prohibía decir algo más.

Clef tomó asiento en aquella mesa, delante de él y con un movimiento de su mano la jarra levitó y llenó su propia taza. Clef vivía en el castillo, simplemente como consejero, puesto que el cargo de Maestro Mago estaba siendo ejercido por Ascot.

Posiblemente Clef estaba empezando a experimentar el efecto del tiempo. La gente de Cefiro era mas longeva, pero eventualmente morían. Aunque Clef tenía mas de setecientos años, tan solo aparentaba veinte años ahora.

—¿Sabes lo que pueden causar las palabras? —inquirió Clef mientras aspiraba el aroma de aquella bebida.

—Salvar vidas, destruirlas también. —respondió Lantis y cerró sus ojos pensando en algo tan terrible como posible.— Temo que lo mismo que destruyó a mi hermano suceda de nuevo.

Clef observa a Lantis en silencio y lo sabe. Puede sentirlo. Lo más inquietante es que el ya lo había pensado antes durante largo tiempo.

—II—

Otro día más. Otro día en que el cielo languidecía, mientras el mundo no paraba de moverse a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a ver aquel sitio, aprendiendo que los recuerdos solo están atrapados allí, justo donde se quedaron. El tiempo no transcurría en vano.

Inexorable, inevitable.

Mientras permanecemos ocupados, no nos detenemos a comprender la importancia de cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día. Pero ella no era de las personas que pensaran demasiado las cosas. Siempre sonriente, siempre feliz, había aprendido a callar mucho, a suprimir la nostalgia que crecía cuando estaba en frente de aquella torre. Hasta que un día se percató que apenas podía recordar el color de aquellos recuerdos. Todo comenzaba a ser borroso y monocromático. Quizás un día, dejaría de recordarlo todo...

Ese era su consuelo y su mayor temor.

No solo ella había aprendido a desligarse de aquel sitio. Umi y Fuu ya no solían reunirse con ella en aquel lugar. Umi viajaba mucho últimamente y Fuu estudiaba arduamente para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Sabía que las mantenía un vínculo muy fuerte, no había dudas en ello, pero una parte suya se preguntaba si esto que ya había estado esperando era lo normal. Los caminos se unen y se separan.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentía solitaria, confundida...¿era así como se sentía el envejecer?

—Pero si solo tienes veinte años, Shidou Hikaru. —dijo con aquella sonrisa de conformidad y le dió la espalda a aquella torre. Debía llegar rápido a casa.

—III—

Los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad estaban resultando todo un dolor de cabeza. Y no tenía el dinero para pagar matrícula en otra de las universidades, no importaba qué opción de carrera tomara. Las cosas no estaban bien y en el dojo, los estudiantes ya no abundaban. Muchos se iban a jugar fútbol, béisbol, donde tenían más posibilidades de dinero y fama. Sus hermanos trabajaban y estudiaban. El mayor se había quedado a cargo del dojo y ya se le estaba empezando a notar su desgano con el mantenimiento del mismo.

Hikaru empezaba a temer lo peor, aunque ella aspiraba a comenzar sus estudios de veterinaria, el kendo significaba para ella muchas cosas: el legado su padre, la última conexión con su pasado como Magic Knight.

Pero en su mundo, las batallas no se libraban contra magos y villanos, sino contra las facturas, impuestos y en su caso, con los exámenes de ingreso.

—Hikaru.

La voz de su hermano le interrumpió de sus pensamientos mientras acomodaba el dojo luego de otra práctica. Su hermano mayor no era extremadamente conversador, pero siempre cuidaba cada palabra que expresaba.

—Ya está bien. Yo me encargo del resto.

—Pero...

—Por favor, descansa.

—Si lo dices por los exámenes...

—Hikaru. Sé que estás inquieta por nuestra situación económica y no tienes que preocuparte. Saldremos de esto, ya hablé con un amigo que nos ofreció su ayuda.

Hikaru intentó preguntarle quién era ese amigo y qué clase de ayuda ofrecía, sin embargo ante la llegada de sus otros hermanos, la conversación quedó inconclusa. Con todo el ajetreo de la cena y de las conversaciones de sus otros hermanos, Hikaru no lograba preguntarle nada a Satoru sin que los otros lo notaran. Pero instintivamente sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Los días pasaron y Satoru suspendió las prácticas del dojo. Salía de noche y regresaba casi al amanecer, con vendajes, durmiendo todo el día. Era imposible que nadie se percatara, pero el no soltaba palabra acerca del asunto. Los problemas económicos empezaban a arreglarse y le decía a Hikaru que hallaría el modo de pagarle los estudios a cómo diera lugar. Pero nunca revelaba que hacía de noche y siempre juraba que no robaba o hacía algo ilegal. Hikaru sabía que el no mentía, pero ¿porqué no les decía simplemente a dónde iba de noche y por qué regresaba lastimado?

—IV—

Era Jueves, pasada la media noche, Hikaru se despertó sobresaltada y aun desorientada escuchó ruidos que no le eran familiares. Sus hermanos acostumbraban a llegar tarde, pero le parecía extraño que todo estuviese demasiado tranquilo. Por pura intuición se aproximó al dojo en donde escuchaba voces que discutían.

Satoru cayó de rodillas sobre el tatami del dojo, respirando hondo y escupiendo sangre.

—Te dije que hicieras lo que te pedí. ¡Pero tenías que arruinarlo todo! ¡Tu y tu estúpido honor!

Satoru estaba en silencio, mientras aquel hombre vociferaba cada vez más enojado. Debía mantener la compostura, hasta que ese cretino se calmara. Si sus hermanos se despertaban por culpa de él...

—Basta. Vete ya.

—¡¿Te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, basura?!

Hikaru no pudo contenerse ante aquella amenaza.

—¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Ambos hombres vieron a Hikaru, vestida de kimono, entrar a la sala. Satoru apenas contaba con fuerzas para estar consciente.

—Hikaru—chan...ve a la cama... —musitó a punto de desfallecer.

—¡¿quien es este hombre?!

—Asi que tu hermanita no sabe qué es lo que haces... —dijo el tipo dirigiéndole una mirada bastante lasciva a Hikaru. Ella no se dejó intimidar por ese tipo, pero al ver que Satoru tosía, corrió hasta el para comprobar que estaba sangrando y sus brazos tenían moretones que eran recientes.

—¡¿Que le has hecho a mi hermano?! —demandó ella.

—Tu hermano trabaja para mí. —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. —Lástima que ahora ya no tenga el talento de hace años, cuando podía contener a cualquiera que se le plantara en frente.

Ahora Hikaru lo entendió. Satoru no mentiría sobre lo de no robar. Pero los problemas visuales de Satoru se estaban agravando vertiginosamente y este tipo era seguramente de los que patrocinaban peleadores para combates clandestinos. Había oído sobre aquello, de boca de algunos chicos en la escuela, pero nunca creería que Satoru tomara ese camino.

—Levántate de alli y regresa porque tienes otro encuentro en media hora. ¿Me has oído?

—¡¿Que no ve que esta lastimado?! —gritó Hikaru furiosa.

—Cuida tus modales, jovencita, si no quieres terminar como el fracasado de tu padre.

Esa vez Satoru se incorporó y golpeó al tipo y cayó de nuevo de rodillas.

—¡No hables así de mi padre!

En vez de reaccionar lleno de furia, aquel hombre se levantó y se reía. Hikaru permaneció de pie, mientras escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Satoru estaba de espaldas, respirando intensamente, aguantando la hemorragia que no parecía detenerse.

—Asi que hasta eso le has ocultado a tu hermanita, ¿eh Satoru?

—No involucres a los demás. Soy el mayor y acepto mi responsabilidad.

—Idiota. Ya me harté de ti. Eres una molestia y ya no das resultados en el combate. Asi que...

El crepitar de la madera lo enmudeció. Un hombre, alto y delgado, poco distinguble por las penumbras estaba en el umbral de la puerta, la luz de afuera brindándole una aura casi espectral.

—Suficiente. —pronunciò aquella persona. Su voz era firme y determinada y aquel hombre parecía ligeramente intimidado por su presencia.

Hikaru intentaba escudriñar en aquella persona, pero su rostro era borroso debido al choque de la fuerte sombra y la luz.

—¡¿Quien te mandó?! —demandó el otro. Hikaru notó un matiz de miedo en aquel hombre, a pesar de tener una pistola enfundada.

—He llamado a la ambulancia. —dijo con un tono de voz sereno. —Y será mejor que te marches. A menos que quieras contrariar al señor Miyazaki.

—Pero...¿qué...?—murmuró desconcertado y se detuvo al escuchar las sirenas distantes de la ambulancia que venian hacia ellos.

—Vete ya. —dijo aquel hombre. A Hikaru, aquella voz le pareció familiar pero al percatarse de que Satoru tosía, su atención se desvió por completo.

El otro se marchó mientras el hombre recién llegado continuaba en el recibidor y le lanzó a Hikaru y Satoru un paquete.

—El dinero. Cura tus heridas y luego hablamos. Los de la ambulancia se encargarán de todo y sobretodo discreción.

Aquel hombre se marchó rápidamente.

—V—

La ambulancia llevó a Satoru a una clínica privada antes de que quedara inconsciente. Luego de una intervención y de horas de reposo, finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que sus hermanos estaban allí. Hikaru había sollozado en privado, pero siempre intentando mostrarse valiente y transmitirle alegría a su hermano. Aquel hombre había dejado una fortuna en aquel paquete, los gastos médicos fueron costeados al parecer por un tal Miyazaki, quizás el mismo que aquel misterioso hombre mencionó. Hikaru no dejaba de pensar en el timbre de voz de aquel individuo, que le hacía estremecer algo en su mente, pero no sabia exactamente por qué.

—Voy a matar al que le hizo esto a nuestro hermano. —dijo Masaru, otro de los hermanos de Hikaru.

—No digas tonterías. —dijo Kakeru.

Satoru no contestaba las preguntas de sus hermanos y por su parte, Hikaru recordaba lo que aquel hombre les había dicho. "Discreción". No sabía la magnitud del problema y sería arriesgado hacer algo imprudente. Hikaru sonrió. Aquí, en su mundo era simplemente una chica cualquiera. Sentía que si tan solo tuviese la forma de tener sus poderes podría enfrentar a quien fuese. Y además estaba sola. Umi se había marchado a Seúl y Fuu estaba en Kyoto. ¿Y de cualquier forma que podrían hacer las tres siendo simples humanas?

Pasaron los días. Todo parecía lentamente recobrar su curso normal. Masaru y Kakeru habían salido a trabajar. Era lunes y Hikaru tenía el día libre. Satoru estaba en el dojo, tan solitario como lo estaba ultimamente. Parecía increíble que hace solo unos años albergaba a más de 70 estudiantes. Y ahora los ultimos se marcharon hace un par de días. Sentado en las escalinatas de la puerta, ataviado de su ropa normal, con los vendajes todavía en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Que sucede Hikaru—chan? —preguntó Satoru consciente de que ella lo miraba desde un lado.

—Es...—Hikaru titubeó. —Debemos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Todo está bajo control.

—¡¿estas esperando a que te llamen?! ¿Para pelear de nuevo?

—Hikaru. —El tono de Satoru era rígido y ella se detuvo. —Este es mi talento. No sirvo para mas nada que combatir. Lo llevo en la sangre. Tu lo entiendes.

Hikaru recordaba los años de prácticas en el dojo, y sus días en Cefiro, pero no quería remover aquellos recuerdos, pensaba aferrándose a aquel collar que estaba oculto en su pecho.

—En este mundo solo tenemos que pagar las cuentas, conseguir un empleo decente, casarse, tener hijos y...

—Hablas como los derrotados, Hikaru—chan. —dijo Satoru levantándose. Su tono se suavizó.

La mirada de Hikaru parecía perdida en el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, hermano. —Hikaru se colocó su abrigo y tomando su bolso, salió de aquel lugar reprimiendo las ganas de desplomarse y derramar amargas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

 _Debo concentrarme en mis estudios, debo hacerlo._ —repetía en su mente como un mantra que no disipaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo bastó que levantara su mirada y viera aquella torre. La torre que había marcado su destino. La torre de Tokio.

—"No." —dijo reprimiendo las ganas de correr a ese lugar y de rezar por ir una vez más. Había rezado demasiado, esperando por un milagro. Pero nada pasaba. Y ya se había cansado de esperar.

—VI—

—¿Como te sientes?

—El brazo está mejor. Los doctores dicen que en un par de días me puedo volver a integrar a las peleas.

La taza de té ante el humeaba y Satoru miraba la suya, apenas presente en la conversación.

—Te doy gracias por aparecer, en verdad evitaste una tragedia. —dijo Satoru. —Creí que mi hermana se le lanzaría encima a Tsubaki para matarle.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Si. —dijo Satoru con una extraña sonrisa.— Hikaru tiene una mirada tan firme cuando aquella noche era como si algo más se hubiese apoderado de ella. No se por qué, pero hace tiempo, ella cambió un día, así de repente. Ahora que lo pienso es absurdo, pero hay cosas en este mundo que no podemos explicar. Era como si mi hermana se hubiese tornado mas nostálgica, de buen humor, pero...

Satoru cabeceó como si lo que intentara explicar careciera de lógica. —Supongo que un día es tu hermanita pequeña y al siguiente es una mujer. —dijo Satoru encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo. —respondió el otro.

—hey, Lantis. ¿Tienes hermanos? —dijo Satoru de repente.

Lantis miró a Satoru fijamente. Cómo podría decirle que sí, que tuvo uno. Un hermano que decidió sacrificar a un planeta por la persona que amaba, uh hermano que obligó a las Magic Knights a matarle. Y la hermana de Satoru era una de ellas. Lantis consideraba que por mucho esfuerzo que hubiese puesto en odiar a Hikaru simplemente no podría haber ganado. Hikaru, aunque en ese caso era solo una víctima del destino, había demostrado una valentía y una grandeza de corazón que terminaron por destruir los muros que había forjado en su corazón. Y ahora en la lejanía, solo había intensificado los sentimientos que por ella albergaba. Y esta vez pelearía por estar al lado de ella. Aunque en realidad no sabía cómo, cuando había tanto peligro cerca de ella.

—Si. Pero el murió hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamento, en verdad. —dijo Satoru.

—Se que lo entiendes. Tu eres como un padre para todos ellos. —dijo Lantis.

—Apenas puedo protegerlos, Lantis. Apenas puedo...

El dolor en su brazo se intensificó. Satoru intentaba ocultarlo pero Lantis lo sabía.

—Creo que todavía debes estar en reposo por un tiempo. —dijo Lantis levantándose. —Quédate aqui, junto a tus hermanos y yo me encargo del señor Miyazaki.

—¿Por qué, Lantis? —dijo Satoru. Desde que había conocido a aquel hombre hace un mes, le había ayudado más que sus propios amigos de toda la vida.

—No lo entenderías. —replicó el tomando su abrigo y despidiéndose de el.

Lantis salió de aquel dojo. El invierno había llegado trayendo el viento frío y el cielo ligeramente nublado presagiaba la primera nevada del año. Para un nativo de Cefiro que había viajado inclusive a Autozam, Fahren y Ciceta, el clima del Mundo Místico era algo lleno de sorpresas. Había tantas cosas tan diferentes a su mundo. Cuando revisó los libros a los que tuvo acceso para informarse, descubrió que existían cientos de países con personas diferentes, con idiomas distintos y luego de varios días, sabia que el podía entender y hablar "japonés". Esta isla se llamaba Japón y la ciudad "Tokio". Durante el corto tiempo en el que estuvo junto a Hikaru, ella nunca mencionó su lugar de origen ni la forma de vida que tenía.

Era triste, tantas cosas que deseó saber de ella y que poco a poco tuvo que descubrir. El viaje para llegar hasta aquí había sido difícil, pero ahora más que nunca debía continuar. Hikaru y su familia estaban en peligro y debía actuar con cautela ahora que no tenía sus poderes ni su espada mágica.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

NA: Hola! ^^ Este es mi primer fic de MKR, los nombres los he dejado en su versión original, por cierto.

Desde hace muchos años deseaba escribir algo de MKR y bueno, finalmente aquí está.

Se que Hikaru/Lucy aqui esta muy triste (fíjense lo que hace el estrés de la universidad) pero ya verán más de ella y los demás en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste esta historia...

Saludos.

 _Hikaruasakura7_


	2. Chapter 2

—I—

Clef sonrió aprobador al ver la demostración de los poderes mágicos de Ascot. Luego de la destrucción de Debonair y la reconstrucción del planeta Cefiro, Clef habia retomado la enseñanza a la par de atender los asuntos entre Cefiro y los planetas vecinos. Ferio no parecía estar muy dispuesto a asumir el reinado del planeta y rápidamente propuso un consejo de representantes, con doce en total. El maestro mago seria el líder. Por tanto, Clef tenía esa responsabilidad y sabía que debía preparar a sus sucesores.  
—Estás listo. —sentenció Clef. Todos los aprendices estaban sorprendidos.— Ascot, ya no eres el mismo muchacho que llegó aquí, dispuesto a aprender y a dar lo mejor. Ahora puedo decir con total responsabilidad, que eres el más indicado para ser el maestro mago de este planeta.

Los ojos de Ascot se iluminaron y se inclino en señal de humildad. Clef sonrió con orgullo y alegría, al recordar el día en que su propio maestro, le otorgó el titulo, solo un par de años antes de que éste falleciera. Y también sintió un profundo pesar, la abrumadora soledad, la incertidumbre de no saber que haría ahora. Recordaba las reacciones de Caldina y Lafarga, orgullosos y felices el día en que culminaron los rituales y se sentó en el consejo de representantes, como Maestro Mago. Los demás también estaban muy contentos, reuniéndose para celebrar.  
—Bueno, ya te puedes dar unas merecidas vacaciones. —bromeó Ferio entre copas, los dos un poco separados del resto. —y vivir la buena vida.  
—En realidad pienso dedicarme a estudiar. —comenta Clef con la mirada perdida en aquel vino. Ferio se terminó su trago de un golpe y se quedó callado, pensativo.  
—¿De verdad, Clef? ¿Que es eso tan importante como para dejar todo? —inquirió Ferio. Clef estaba sorprendido de lo observador que era el a veces, detrás de esa usual actitud despreocupada. —Cefiro esta en orden, Ascot es excelente mago, tiene un corazón noble, creo que todo estará bien bajo su guía. Pero tu te alejas...de todo lo que conoces.  
—Debe ser que estoy viejo. —dice Clef en son de burla.

Clef miró aquella estructura de metal, blanca y roja, bajo los rayos del sol, desde el tren. Los habitantes del planeta la llamaban "Torre de Tokio" aunque había otra mas alta, esta era sin duda el símbolo de la ciudad. Podía sentir algo especial en aquella torre, pero no podía entenderlo claramente. Respiró hondo, intentando utilizar su mente, en medio de la vulnerabilidad que experimentaba. Aquí, no tenía ningún tipo de poder espiritual, solo sabía que este era el mundo místico. No necesitaba confirmación, era como si su alma lo supiera. Pero todo era diferente, caótico y amenazador. Había pasado casi un año desde que llegó aquí y apenas estaba comenzando a entender como funcionaban las cosan en este mundo. Y un año sin poder tener pista alguna de la persona que estaba buscando.

 _¿En donde estás...Umi?_ — Se repetía constantemente.

A nadie le había dicho la verdadera razón de dejar su cargo como Maestro Mago, todos asumían que ya deseaba retirarse y dar paso a la nueva generación. Ni siquiera le había mencionado eso a Lantis o a Ferio. En Cefiro, muchos murmuraban a sus espaldas de que posiblemente estaba enfermo (o senil) y sus continuas ausencias, acrecentaban esos rumores.

Cefiro estaba en una época de renacimiento y Clef sabía que el equilibrio era tan delicado de conseguir y tan fácil de perderse. Aun así, sentía que no podía seguir siendo el supremo mago, no cuando se pasaba largas noches en vela con su mente a la deriva cada vez más, pensando en aquellas miradas, en las palabras que ella quiso decir, reprochándose en nunca haber intentado nada más. Aun cuando percibió algo más que admiración de parte de ella.

Estaba preparado para lo peor. Estaba listo para encontrarse con alguien que quizás ya no le reconociera y que hubiese superado el pasado. Pero pasara lo que pasara, no seguiría viviendo con arrepentimientos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el móvil que llevaba consigo. Todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la tecnología del Mundo Místico pero si algo había aprendido era que adaptarse al entorno era clave.

 _"Tengo una propuesta y necesito de tu opinión. Mañana, 9 am"_ Clef exhaló con cierto desgano al leer el mensaje.

 _"Entendido, Señor Miyazaki, alli estaré."_

— II —

El cielo parecía no tener fin, con aquel azul prístino salpicado de nubes blanquecinas. Cada vez que viajaba en avión pensaba en la extraña sensación de calma y a la vez de incertidumbre que le producía. Usualmente trataba de no recordar lo aterrador que fue aparecer de repente sobre el cielo de Cefiro y caer a gran velocidad antes de ser amortiguadas por Fyula. Y antes de encontrarse con él.

El altavoz anuncia que están a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio y Umi respira profundo. Habían pasado tres años y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una vez más en su ciudad y sin embargo le producía tristeza el tener que pasar por aquella torre llena de recuerdos y promesas.

 _"Regresaremos a Cefiro, viviremos la nueva leyenda de Cefiro..."_ Decia Hikaru en aquel entonces. Le parecía que hubiese sido hace demasiado tiempo, hace tanto que había dejado de rezar por volver. Y aun así, en aquellos momentos de tristeza que a veces le asaltaban, en su mente persistían aquellas palabras que nunca dijo por miedo, la añoranza por regresar a aquel sitio que aprendió a dejar a un lado. Todo aquello le pesaba ahora con una intensidad que jamás supuso.

Desde entonces asumió todos los riesgos, intentando convencerse de que hizo bien, de no arrepentirse de sus decisiones. No quería aferrarse a algo que no podía ser y se fue de viaje tanto como se lo permitía su padre. Buscaba algo, quizás a alguien, o quizás quería seguir adelante. Un par de veces sola, otro con el equipo de esgrima, una vez con Hikaru y Fuu (ese había sido el mejor de los viajes) y ahora se había marchado por un año a Seúl a estudiar, luego de estar un año en Estados Unidos y otro en Londres, en su afán por aprender idiomas. Ahora se sentía extraña al volver, con un nudo en la garganta y ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras aquel avión tocaba el suelo en un controlado aterrizaje. Finalmente estaba de nuevo en casa.

Sus padres le recibieron efusivamente, incluso llevándole a comer mientras ella relataba algunas impresiones de su viaje y respondía a las preguntas de sus padres. Su madre le preguntaba si había terminado con aquel chico que aparecía en las fotos de su perfil (Umi odiaba a veces esa clase de preguntas, pero no había de otra) mientras su padre suspiraba. Umi sonrió.

— Fue simplemente un romance de verano, mamá —dice Umi. En otros tiempos le habría entristecido, pero ahora era solo otro episodio mas. Otro chico que dejaba atrás. Umi se preguntaba si el madurar traia consigo aquel desinterés en una relación o si estaba ya rindiéndose a aceptar a cualquiera que fuese buen partido. Por otra parte estaban los estudios y no quería complicarse con esas cosas.

—Lo que me interesa ahora es mi futura carrera. Lo demás puede esperar.

— III—

Lantis recordaba el rostro del Guru Clef en aquella tranquila noche de Cefiro y sus palabras.  
—¿Sabías que los progresos en la magia se deben a personas que se atrevieron a superar los límites establecidos? —dijo Clef— Se creó un sistema de reglas para conservar cierto orden, pero hay seres que siempre quieren algo mas allá de sus posibilidades. En realidad, fuimos creados a partir de la voluntad de alguien quien decidió mirar mas allá de la nada y nos entregó la vida para ser creadores a su semejanza.  
Lantis no era demasiado filosófico ni religioso. Pero Clef parecía hablar mas consigo mismo que con el.

—Si, el creador habló y creó nuestro mundo, a nosotros. Se nos dijo que la fuerza del corazón era el poder mas importante. Y así forjamos este reino. Pero un día, alguien dijo que había un "mundo místico", unos "genios", unas "Magic Knights"...¿Quien fue esa persona que lo dijo? ¿Como sabíamos que existían?  
Lantis estaba enmudecido ante la mirada inquisitiva de Clef.  
—¿a donde quieres llegar, Guru Clef? —inquirió Lantis finalmente.

Clef guardó una pausa. —Estoy seguro de que lo has pensado y dices: ¡Imposible! ¡¿quien es capaz de ir al mundo místico?!  
Lantis guardó silencio ante lo certero de las palabras del gran Mago.  
—¿Sabes el por qué me retiré del cargo de Maestro Mago? No fue por la edad, Lantis. —dijo Clef con una sonrisa torcida.

—Un día recibí una señal. Debía ir a un antiguo templo sumergido en el océano, tan profundo que para llegar se debe usar una magia bastante resistente ya que en el centro del planeta las energías se concentran y cualquier paso en falso es fatal. Cuando llegue encontré los vestigios de un templo que en su época debía haber sido hermoso, solo tenía pilares derruidos y escombros, sin embargo en el centro, se erigía un círculo con piedras preciosas que parecían estar cargadas de tanta energía que sentí temor. Al verlo mas detenidamente, observe unas inscripciones talladas a lo largo del diámetro del circulo, eran palabras arcaicas, hechizos que nunca había leído antes. Y debido a que no hay otro mago mas antiguo que yo, solo podría remitirme a lo que quedaba de los textos escritos por ellos. Luego de indagar por cierto tiempo, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Era un portal.  
Lantis no pudo evitar el sentirse inquietado, ansioso por saber si existiría la mas remota posibilidad de poder cruzar el tiempo y el espacio que como un abismo infranqueable, le separaba de la persona que tanto amaba en silencio. Guru Clef bajó su mirada, extremadamente serio y volvió a tomar un sorbo de aquel té amargo.  
—Un portal. A decir verdad apenas puedo imaginármelo, algo capaz de permitirnos viajar hacia quién sabe dónde.  
—Pero Guru Clef...lo que dijiste...—se apresuró Lantis.  
—Podría ser un portal hacia ese lugar. —le interrumpe Guru Clef. —Pero no hay forma de estar seguro y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Sin embargo...  
Guru Clef dejo la taza de té y se levanta de su asiento. Aquella noche es silenciosa, fría y hermosa.  
—Siento que estoy muriendo...—dijo Guru Clef. — Hace tiempo no me habría importado. Pero ahora...  
Lantis cerró sus ojos, bajando la cabeza. Clef no necesitaba decir más. Lo entendía.  
—Quiero intentarlo. —dijo Clef. — Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Quiero ir al mundo místico.  
Lantis abrió sus ojos y allí estaba Clef mirándole. Lantis asintió y se levantó de su silla.  
—Solo dime qué debo hacer.

—IV—

Hikaru se sentía cansada, rodeada de libros y apuntes. Aspirar a la carrera de veterinaria habia supuesto un reto mental al que no estaba acostumbrada. Y ahora debía tragarse los libros de un solo golpe, para prepararse para su examen. Estaba en la biblioteca, había estudiado casi todo el día, mirando aquellas líneas sin prestar atención al contenido. Pensaba en Satoru, en los problemas económicos de su casa, en el lío en que podría estar metido su hermano.

 _"Este es mi talento. No sirvo para mas nada que combatir. Lo llevo en la sangre. Tu lo entiendes."_

Podría cerrar sus ojos y todavía cómo se sintió el blandir aquella espada de escudo, ligera y fuerte, una espada que solo ella podía tocar. Suspiró y sacó el medallón que Lantis le había obsequiado. Podría evitar ir a la torre e intentar no rezar, pero lo que todavía sentía en su corazón jamás podría rechazarlo. Intentó tener una relación con alguien, pero siempre estaban los recuerdos y los sentimientos que se rehusaban a marcharse. Aún después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Satoru, la esperanza regresaba, cansada, triste, sin posibilidades de obtener algo, pero persistente, como una pequeña llama que se mantenía a pesar de las circunstancias.

Desechó aquellos anhelos, para enfocarse en sus planes. Luego de graduarse, se iría a un pueblito en las montañas. Practicaría kendo todos los días al atardecer, luego de atender a los animales y pasaría el resto de sus días con tranquilidad.  
Hikaru suspiró con desgano y guardó el medallón debajo de su franela. Empacó sus cosas en la mochila y salió de aquel sitio, abrumada con todos aquellos pensamientos. Decide salir, ir a la máquina y comprarse una bebida caliente, pensando en quizás dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera sacar dinero de su bolso, se percata de una discusión no muy lejos de ella. Por instinto, Hikaru agudizó el oído aproximándose al lugar de donde provenía y una desagradable sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Solo queremos hablar!...¡Vamos! ¡No sean maleducadas!...

Hikaru inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Fuu y Umi le habían advertido constantemente de los peligros que podía encontrarse y le decían que no fuese tan ingenua, aparte de que crecer con tres hermanos sobre protectores le había enseñado bastante. Cuando Hikaru se dio la vuelta estaban un grupo de muchachos con mala pinta y tres chicas que estaban aterradas. Varios pensamientos terribles cruzaron por su mente en un golpe, su cuerpo tensándose. Correr y pedir ayuda o enfrentarse a esa pandilla. El terrible dilema y solo unos momentos cruciales para decidir.

—¡Ustedes! —Hikaru señaló al grupo. Estaba tirando a un lado el poco sentido común que tenía. Satoru siempre le advertía de situaciones similares. Era mejor pedir ayuda, no enfrentarse sola, eso solo lo hacían en las películas y en la vida real te pueden matar, pero Hikaru ya estaba harta de gente como aquella. No, en realidad solo buscaba una excusa.

— ¡¿Que les pasa!? —gritó Hikaru.

Hikaru calculó que era como diez, algunos mas jóvenes que ella. Unos se rieron, otros soltaron silbidos mientras le lanzaban miradas desagradables. El que parecía el líder sonreía y la miraba de arriba a abajo, estudiándola.  
—Esta tiene agallas, me gusta.

De repente uno de ellos, el cual reconoció a Hikaru parecía preocupado. Había visto a Hikaru derrotar a Satoru sin problemas en el dojo y sabía que había competido en las nacionales de kendo.  
— sensei...mejor no...

El líder se reía. —Vamos, de todos modos, ¿qué puede hacer una simple chica?

Hikaru sintió que se aproximaba uno hacia ella, pero de inmediato le agarró de la mano y aplicándole una llave de judo lo envió directo al suelo. Los otros estaban sorprendidos y Hikaru se volvió a las muchachas.  
—¡Corran! — les dijo Hikaru a las chicas quienes prontamente huyeron del lugar.  
Allí estaba ella, encarando el peligro, sola y sin ninguna otra arma más que sus brazos y piernas. Su mente y cuerpo estaban listos para encarar a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Otro intentó agarrarle por la espalda, pero rápidamente lo esquivó, propinándole una patada que le saco el aire.  
— ¡Yo mejor me voy! dijo el chico. El líder estaba incrédulo. —¿Pero que...?

Otro sacó una navaja y Hikaru se quitó la bufanda. Cuando fue a embestirle, esquivó un par de ataques y lo engancho con la bufanda, sofocándole y tumbándolo al suelo.

—¡Quieta! —Dijo apuntándole con un arma de fuego. Hikaru palideció. — Mejor te portas bien... Antes de que...

Inesperadamente Hikaru solo puede ver como de la nada una caja golpea contundentemente en la cara de aquel matón, tirando su arma por los aires y perdiéndose de vista. Los demás retoman la lucha y rápidamente Hikaru se ve envuelta en un riña caótica en donde su única ayuda es aquel desconocido que le cubría la espalda, golpeando y pateando al que se le acercara.

En pocos minutos aquella pandilla estaba en el suelo algunos rogando por clemencia. El líder había huido y Hikaru estaba a punto de volverse para ver quien le había ayudado cuándo escuchó a alguien que se aproximaba.

— ¡Rápido, vamos!

—¡Espera...!  
Aquel desconocido le sujetó de la mano y los dos se alejaron rápidamente. Hikaru solo podía seguir corriendo detrás de aquel hombre alto, de cabello oscuros, mientras huían de la escena. Esquivaron unos autos, teniendo cuidado por donde corrían, cruzando por callejones hasta llegar a un parque lejos de allí.

—Ya no puedo más... —Dice Hikaru sofocada dejándose caer en uno de los bancos. Sintió el sudor correr en su cuerpo acalorado, la adrenalina fluyendo, dándole la sensación de que podía enfrentarse al que sea. Había recordado la sensación de combatir. Lo que le había dicho Satoru resonaba en su mente y aunque Hikaru era pacifista por naturaleza lo podía entender. Era una Shidou después de todo. Sonrió y respiró hondo hasta recuperarse. De pronto recordó que no estaba sola.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, yo...!

Hikaru sintió que todo se detenía. Le tomó un largo momento procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Su corazón no paraba de latir y su cuerpo temblaba. Apenas respiraba. Su mente no podía formular algo coherente ante la imagen que estaba en frente suyo. Por puro instinto se llevo la mano a su pecho, el colgante brillando entre sus manos. Hikaru sintió alegría, tristeza, miedo, dolor, todo de un golpe.

Había rezado por verle, había soñado con él, había abandonado la posibilidad de verle de nuevo. Un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras le sigue observando. Era él, su querido Lantis, con su rostro intacto por el tiempo, ataviado de negro pero sin aquella armadura, sosteniendo el bolso de Hikaru, esperando a que ella dijera algo más. Aquel momento le pareció una eternidad.

Hikaru reunió la fortaleza suficiente para levantarse, estrechando a aquel medallón mientras Lantis, de pie, todavía estaba dudando qué hacer. ¿Debía aproximarse a ella? Las palabras le fallaban.

—Lantis... —susurró Hikaru rompiendo el silencio. Parecía como si el universo entero se detuviera alrededor de ellos en aquel parque solitario bajo el cielo que empezaba a tornarse de colores vivos, preludio del anochecer. Hikaru quería decir algo, hacer algo, comprobar que no soñaba como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero ni el mas vívido sueño se podía comparar a la realidad. Hikaru extendió su mano hacia él, queriendo creer, aún con miedo de que él desapareciera al intentar tocarle como siempre sucedía en aquellas pesadillas en donde descendía del cielo de Cefiro e intentaba alcanzarle.

—Lantis... —dijo entre sollozos, aún impresionada incluso de haber pronunciado su nombre.—...¿Eres tú...Lantis?

Aquel bolso cayó al suelo. Incapaz de soportar verla llorar, Lantis se apresuró a abrazarle con firmeza y Hikaru no tuvo más dudas. La persona que tanto añoraba con volver a ver estaba en su mundo. Le correspondió inmediatamente aquel gesto, derramando lágrimas, esta vez de profunda alegría.

—¡Lantis! —exclama Hikaru y ambos intercambian miradas, aún abrazados. Hikaru tenia mil preguntas que hacerle, su radiante sonrisa y su presencia tenía a Lantis deslumbrado. Su pequeña Hikaru había crecido, los años le habían hecho florecer en belleza. Ahora era mas alta, aunque todavía no llegaba a alcanzarle, manteniendo aquella mirada que le transmitía ternura y coraje.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dice Hikaru sintiendo en él la gentileza, la tranquilidad y la alegría que le infundía solo su presencia. El dolor de aquellos años ahora era una carga que por fin comenzaba a aligerarse. —Dime que no estoy soñando...

—Soy yo, Hikaru. Soy Lantis y estoy aquí...—respondió Lantis, con una voz marcada por la emoción. —Estoy aquí...

Dejándose llevar, Hikaru le besó efusivamente, aferrándose con firmeza y tomándole por sorpresa. A Lantis le impresionó lo intenso de su reacción. Ambos rieron luego de aquello, sonrojándose en especial Hikaru.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que yo...! -Hikaru estaba tan roja que Lantis simplemente se reía. Hikaru nunca lo había visto tan feliz y estaba orgullosa de ser la causante de aquella felicidad.

-Pero...¿Por que te disculpas? -pregunta Lantis- ¿Acaso es costumbre en este mundo pedir permiso para besar a alguien?

Hikaru negó con la cabeza, igualmente riéndose. -No lo sé. Es que...yo nunca...

-¿Que? -Lantis preguntó sin saber qué esperar. Hikaru sonreía.

-Yo nunca le había robado un beso a alguien...

Y pensar que hace tan solo hace unas horas, Hikaru Shidou había estado a punto de dejarlo todo, pero ahora finalmente, sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas. Era hora de una segunda oportunidad.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

NA: Hola!

Fue complicado escribir la última escena porque...bueno no es que Lantis sea el tipo mas efusivo, bueno, hasta que decida robarle besos a Hikaru XD. Por otro lado Clef-Umi...tengo ganas de llegar a la parte de ellos, en fin.

Y las escenas de acción son sencillas en mi cabeza hasta que las escribo...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

—I—

Hikaru apenas podía ocultar su emoción con lo sucedido hace un par de horas. Habían llorado, reído (Lantis había puesto a Hikaru un poco al corriente con lo acontecido en Cefiro hace poco) y caminaban por la calle como un par de novios comunes y corrientes. El clima indicaba que muy probablemente mañana caería la primera nevada del año. Hikaru esta vez lo esperaba con ansias, quería mostrarle a Lantis toda la ciudad entera y en especial las celebraciones de fin de año.

Al escuchar su estómago rugiendo, Lantis insistió en llevarle a comer, a fin de cumplir con las tradiciones del mundo místico. Eso hizo reír muchísimo a Hikaru y quería saber que tanto había aprendido Lantis en aquel tiempo.

—No puedo creer que hayan estado más de un año aquí y nunca nos hayamos encontrado. —dijo Hikaru un poco triste. Cuantas veces no se habría cruzado con el, si haberse percatado de su proximidad. —Y has venido con Clef y Ferio. —Hikaru pensó en Fuu especialmente y Lantis reconoció una cierta tristeza en el rostro de ella.

—¿Que sucede?

Hikaru miró la comida, distraída.  
—Es que Fuu... ella esta en otra ciudad, en Kyoto. Y Umi...Ella está en otro país.

A Lantis le preocupaba lo que denotaban los ojos de la guerrera. —Eso complica la situación. —comenta Lantis— Clef esta preocupado por si algún policía nos pregunta por algo que llaman identificación o algo así.

Hikaru lo miró de nuevo. —Es cierto. Aqui las leyes son muy estrictas.

—¿Y cuando fue la última vez que las vistes?

Hikaru devoró un bocado. —A Fuu hace un año y Umi mas o menos hace casi un año también. Aunque Umi se ha pasado los últimos años viajando...

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió Lantis al verla pensativa. Hikaru y sus amigas eran inseparables. Lantis recordaba muchas historias alrededor de la leyenda de las Magic Knights. Muchas resaltaban el tremendo poder, otras la valentía y otras decían que estaban unidas por una fuerza del corazón tan tremenda que hasta podían saber lo que iban a pensar incluso antes de que lo hicieran.

—Es sólo que... — Hikaru no estaba segura de continuar.— Nos afectó el no poder ir a Cefiro de nuevo. Se que ellas sufren por eso aunque nunca lo hayan dicho. Se que Fuu siempre ha sentido algo muy fuerte por Ferio y Umi...ella...no se cómo explicarlo. Nunca ha dicho nada pero sé que ella ansia volver... ¡Fuu se pondrá contenta de ver a Ferio! —exclama Hikaru tratando de alegrarse por lo menos.

Lantis asintió pensando en sus dos amigos, al menos estaban más cerca de lograrlo.

—Pero Lantis, ¡Date prisa y come que se enfría la comida! —le apura Hikaru. Lantis obedeció al instante mientras Hikaru volvía a sonreír. Ya hallarían la forma de decirle a Fuu y a Umi. Hikaru quería volver a ver una sonrisa auténtica en el rostro de sus mejores amigas, aunque las cosas fuesen diferentes a lo que habían estado esperando.

Luego de una deliciosa cena y de caminar por las concurridas calles del vecindario, Hikaru revisa su móvil.

—¡Es tarde! —dice mirando la hora alarmada— Debo regresar a casa.

—Vamos...—susurró Lantis. Sin embargo Hikaru no percibió la preocupación en el rostro del espadachín y simplemente siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Hikaru. Ella dudaba de presentar a Lantis asi tan repentinamente a sus celosos hermanos. Mientras Hikaru deliberaba, Satoru los vió llegar.

—¡Hikaru! —exclama Satoru saliendo de la casa. Hikaru no sabía que decir.

—e...eh...¡Hola!— dice Hikaru efusivamente, aún nerviosa.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Shidou tenía una expresión muy seria. —Es tarde...

—este...eh...

—Y veo que no estabas sola... —dice mirando a Lantis brevemente. —Me dijeron que te peleaste con unos muchachos.

—¡Estaban a punto de hacerle daño a unas chicas! ¿y quien te dijo eso? —protestó Hikaru.

—No importa. Parece que ustedes dos ya se conocen— dice Satoru mirando de nuevo a Lantis. —¿Que quieres con mi hermana, Lantis?

—¡Satoru! — exclama Hikaru asombrada por el tono y lo directo de sus palabras. Satoru siempre era tranquilo, hasta que se trataba de sus hermanos.

—Ya me parecía que era muy curiosa tu ayuda.

—¡No es lo que piensas Satoru! —protestaba Hikaru—...Lantis y yo...

—¿Lantis y tu? ¿desde cuando se conocen?

Hikaru parpadeo. —¿Y desde cuando conoces tu a Lantis?

Satoru se silenció. —Eso...

Hikaru se volvió a mirar a Lantis. —Acaso...¿ustedes ya se conocen? —Hikaru se percata entonces de que algo está sucediendo— ¿que esta pasando aqui?

Lantis sabia que ese asunto seria un poco dificil de explicar. —Hikaru...yo..

—Será mejor que entremos a la casa. —dice Satoru con frialdad —Ahora.

En un tenso silencio, Lantis y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a Satoru hasta el dojo.

—II—

— _Lo siento señor, pero debo pedirle que se vaya._

Ferio salió de aquel lugar, incapaz de todavía creer que le tomaban por un delincuente cuando simplemente estaba preguntándole a uno de los empleados de aquel lugar. Su cabello verde y su cicatrices aparentemente eran mala señal. Usualmente le trataban mal o le amenazaban con llamar a la policía. Una vez casi se lo llevan a la prisión por simplemente pasear por el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada. Por otra parte, estaban los mafiosos, ofreciéndole trabajos que preferiría no mencionar a nadie. Clef le advertía que no se alejara demasiado de la ciudad, al menos no sin avisar y que fuese muy cauteloso.

Aunque no todos le trataban mal, los jóvenes (en especial las chicas) le daban dinero cuando les cantaba (rápidamente aprendió algunas canciones de música rock que le gustaban) o hacía malabares, aunque debía esconder su identidad y en especial su origen. Increíblemente mucha gente del mundo místico no parecía creer que habían otros planetas con personas como ellos y los que lo hacían eran tomados por locos.

Ferio caminó un rato, tratando de despejar su mente. Se sentía desolado, sin pista alguna de Fuu. Cada vez hacía mas frío y ya su saco pronto dejaría de abrigarle en los venideros días. Cuando Clef le dijo que habían más de diez millones de personas solamente en la ciudad de Tokio no imagino la magnitud del número. Había miles de personas, habían muchas Fuu, pero no daba con la que buscaba. Y el comunicador mágico que había funcionado en Cefiro no parecía cumplir la misma función en la Tierra.

 _¿Que tal si ella ya tiene a alguien mas? ¿Y si tiene hijos? ¿Has pensado en ello? ¿Y si ella ya lo superó? ¿Que tal si...?_

Ferio sacudió aquellos pensamientos lúgubres, debía seguir, se dijo con amargura. Hasta el final, incluso si Fuu ya no quisiera verlo. Ya no podría regresar a Cefiro y vivir aquella farsa nuevamente. Día tras día, forzándose a ser un líder cuando deseaba tener una vida simple. Las mujeres competían por su atención, otros esparcían rumores de mal gusto y más chismes a tal punto que se ausentaba cada vez más del palacio. Hasta había comenzado a beber con frecuencia y a asistir a cualquier fiesta que pudiera en la que muchas veces terminaba con alguna pelea.

Su mente se volvió al día en que Clef y Lantis lo hallaron embriagado y solo en una pequeña choza en el bosque. En los días previos se había metido en una riña en un bar luego de cantarle a la novia de uno de los habitantes de una de las ciudades del sur. El muchacho, también pasado de licor, le había amenazado de muerte y Ferio había aceptado el duelo, ganando por poco, sin matarlo por fortuna, pero destrozándole el orgullo y ganándose otra cicatriz en su brazo. Unos ruidos le despertaron sobresaltado, todavía pasando la resaca.

—Así que aquí estas... — Ferio aunque reconoció la voz antes, tuvo que restregarse los ojos intentando ver mejor. Al mirarlo detenidamente, era sin duda Guru Clef, pero se veía más adulto ahora, un poco más alto que el mismo Ferio, inclusive. Clef ya no usaba las ropas elegantes, parecería un simple campesino sino fuese por el báculo.

— Estas hecho un asco. —Dice Clef disgustado.—Llego de viaje y me encuentro con que el príncipe de Cefiro esta comportándose como un vulgar vago y...  
—¡Ya basta de tus sermones! —le grita Ferio.  
Clef le golpea con el bastón mientras Lantis esta en la puerta, cruzado de brazos.  
—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?! ¡¿Crees que si tu hermana estuviese con vida le gustaría verte en este estado?!  
—¡No metas a mi hermana en esto!  
—¡Hablaré de lo que a mi se ve venga en gana! —gritó Clef  
—¿Que diablos haces aquí de todas formas? —le espetó Ferio.—¿Que no tienes cosas mejores que hacer? ¡Claro, debes estar aburrido ahora que no tienes nada que hacer!  
Clef sonrió aguantando la rabia. —Ah...¿Crees que soy solo un viejo frustrado, es eso?  
Ferio se detuvo. Había una furia peligrosa que se acrecentaba en la mirada de Clef y le intimidó. Clef siempre calmado, estoico, reflexivo. Tenía su mal humor, pero esto era diferente.  
—Guru Clef yo...

—Suficiente, Ferio. — interviene Lantis— No venimos a decirte qué hacer con tu vida. Venimos a proponerte algo.  
—¡Pero primero a limpiar este asqueroso lugar! — refunfuña Clef y utilizando su magia arregla el aspecto del lugar. En pocos minutos, Clef estaba sirviéndose té. La magia del Gran Maestro probablemente daba hasta para hacer la comida, se imaginó Ferio. Pero le intrigaba el aspecto de Clef ahora. Ascot lo había hecho antes, de ser un niño a un adulto. Pero Clef no tenía razón para hacerlo, ¿o sí?  
— Has cambiado...  
— Buena observación. Te sirve la vista al menos. —gruñó Clef  
— Esta bien, te ofrezco una disculpa ¿vale? —se inclinó Ferio aun con la cabeza adolorida. — Pero... ¿Que pasó Clef? ¿Por qué el cambio?  
—Eso es irrelevante ahora. —le cortó Clef.

Lantis se aclaró la garganta. —Hay algo más importante, Ferio. Algo que sólo... —Lantis se detiene por un instante y mira a Clef quien tenía el ceño fruncido, antes de proseguir.  
— Le contamos a Ascot pero el ya decidió, especialmente ahora que está comprometido...  
Ferio todavía no entiende el asunto. —Ya basta de rodeos, ¿que pasa?. Si, ya se que Ascot consiguió por fin esposa y se casará dentro de poco. —dice Ferio con hastío y cierta envidia. —Al menos a él le va bien en su vida, ahora es todo un gran mago. Con el perdón del más grande de los últimos dos mil años...— Dice Ferio y Clef se sonríe.  
— Estamos a punto de cometer el acto más imprudente que te puedas imaginar. —Dice Clef aun sonriente. Ahora Ferio estaba alarmado.  
—¿Quien eres y que hiciste con el Guru Clef?

—Dime Ferio... Dice Lantis conservando la seriedad. — ¿Aún le recuerdas?  
Ferio miró a Lantis con dolor y rabia. No era que ellos fuesen los mejores amigos. Para Ferio, Clef era una especie de hermano mayor mandón y Lantis era mas callado que una piedra. Pero el compartía con ellos algo que pocos entenderían. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle recordar lo que más le lastimaba día tras día?  
—¿Hablas en serio? — Ferio se levantó visiblemente molesto.

—He rezado, he rogado. —Ferio hizo una larga pausa. — Ya estoy harto, ¿saben?. Quiero olvidarle y lo único que hago es recordarle aun más. Ahora se lo que en verdad sufrió mi hermana. Ahora lo entiendo bien.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del lugar. Lantis asintió. —Si existiera la posibilidad, si pudieras ir a ese mundo... al mundo místico...  
Ferio lo mira con incredulidad y luego a Clef. —¿Eso es posible?

—Tal vez. Es lo más arriesgado que algún cefiriano ha intentado, pero...  
—Escucha... —dice Ferio acercándose a el — No me importa. Lo haré.

 _No pienso vivir atrapado en esta tristeza por el resto de mi vida._

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ferio se percató de que una chica, alta y de cabellos largos marrones, estaba caminando hacia un autobús apresuradamente, hablando por el móvil.  
— ¡Es que se me hizo tarde! —insistió. — Ya voy en el autobús, espérame, ¿si?  
La chica se metió al autobús con prisa, justo antes de que éste arrancara. Ferio se percató de que algo se la había caído al suelo a aquella señorita. Los transeúntes parecían ignorar eso y el, por pura curiosidad, se aproximó al objeto. Era una agenda de color verde oscuro, con grabados de flores. Cuando la tomó, un papel cayó y el lo tomó rápidamente antes de que saliera volando. Era una foto a color de lo que parecía ser una familia. Los ojos claros del cefiriano estaban llenos de asombro cuando reconoció a una de las personas que aparecía en aquella foto. No podía estar equivocado. Aquel rostro, los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio, la sonrisa angelical. Debía ser ella. Rogaba a los dioses que fuese ella.  
—Fuu...

—III—

Colgó el móvil con cierta incomodidad. No era que no quisiera ver a su hermana, la extrañaba a ella y a sus padres, pero regresar a Tokio le hacia sentir un nudo en el estómago. No había dormido muy bien en los días previos entre el ajetreo de empacar y de dejar todo en orden, asegurándose de brindar una deliciosa cena de agradecimiento a sus abuelos por albergarla en Kyoto en aquellos últimos tres años. Fuu respiro hondo y se volvió al móvil. Mientras esperaba a Kuu, revisaba las fotos de los perfiles de sus amigos. Se fijó en que Umi desde hace mucho no cambiaba la foto que tenia de ella en la isla de Jeju. Antes aparecía con un chico y supuso que habían terminado. Hacia tanto que no intercambiaba mensajes con ella. Ni con Hikaru quien aparecía ataviada de un precioso kimono. Hikaru francamente no era muy adepta de la tecnología pero a menudo extrañaba las conversaciones que fácilmente se podían extender hasta la madrugada.

Fuu pensaba en ellas muy a menudo. Aunque su carácter reservado no le impedía entablar una conversación con quién sea, otras personas no podían igualar esa conexión que tenía con ellas. Pero alejarse era algo que había decidido a fin de dejar atrás los pensamientos sobre Cefiro. Tanto Hikaru como Umi lo sabían y lo respetaban. Muy pronto competiría por una beca en el extranjero y no se podía dar el lujo de malgastar el tiempo en el pasado que ya no volvería.

 _¿A quien engañas,_ _Fuu_ _Houhouji?, ¡Todavía conservas ese regalo!_

Fui suspiró, con la mirada perdida. Inesperadamente al volver a la tierra, luego de la batalla contra Debonair había logrado conservar el regalo de Ferio. Por años creyó que era la prueba de que muy pronto volvería. Pero los meses se transformaron en años y nada ocurrió. Tratando de racionalizar todo, se dijo que quizás aunque no volviera a verle nunca más, le tendría a él y a Cefiro en un rincón de su corazón, pero ya no malgastaría tiempo en mirar hacia atrás y viviría la realidad. Después de todo, habían personas que aun cuando estuviesen solas, tenían vidas satisfactorias y plenas.

Satoru miraba las fotos familiares en el altar del dojo. Algunas eran amarillentas, de sus ancestros, denotando el paso de tiempo. En las mas recientes, sus padres lucían felices cuando ellos era niños. La mas reciente era cuando Satoru se había hecho cargo, luego de fallecer el padre. La madre había fallecido un par de años antes.

—Nuestra familia... se ha dedicado al arte de la espada desde hace varias generaciones. Todo lo que solía oír de mi padre era las historias de aquellos que defendían a esta ciudad y que se ganaron el honor de ser llamados samurais.

Hikaru bajó la mirada.

—Mi padre era un hombre que no dudaba en arriesgarse por lo que creía. Y un día...eso le costó caro. Se enfrentó a alguien. Un Yakuza.

—Satoru... —murmura Hikaru— ¿acaso...?

—Todo lo que sé es que nuestro padre venció a alguien y esa persona... se vengó. Fue una emboscada.

—¡Satoru! ¡¿Como es eso posible?! ¡me dijiste que el sufrió un accidente en las montañas!

Satoru asintió. —Es la versión de la policía.

—Te has metido en eso para averiguarlo...¿cierto? —pregunta Lantis. —No es solo por el dinero.

Satoru se vuelve hacia ellos. —Siempre tuve la duda. Un presentimiento de que algo no concordaba, hasta que un día un hombre llegó y me ofreció dinero por participar en un combate. Sabia que era ilegal, pero nos hacía falta dinero y yo... acepté. Me enteré de que papá había entrenado a varios hombres que resultaron ser yakuzas. Algunos me reconocieron y me contaron de que el tenía muchos enemigos.

Hikaru escuchaba la historia visiblemente impactada. Satoru parecía desolado. —Me parecía imposible de creer de que nuestro padre, siempre diciéndonos que debíamos usar lo que aprendíamos solo en caso de peligro, estuviese involucrado con gente como aquella.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber hecho eso? —preguntó Lantis finalmente.

—Miyazaki sabe más de lo que aparenta. —responde Satoru.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Seiji Miyazaki.

Hikaru trataba de entender el asunto pero todo era demasiado confuso para ella. Su cabeza dolía de pensar en varias cosas a la vez. Su padre no podía ser un criminal y mucho menos Satoru.

—Papá...—dice sollozando.— Papá era un buen hombre...¡Siempre sonreía! ¡El no puede...no...!

—Hikaru... —murmura Lantis e intenta confortarla abrazándole. Hikaru sollozaba con la cara hundida en el pecho de Lantis y Satoru está sorprendido de la cercanía de ellos dos. No podía ser una simple coincidencia. Satoru se percata que hay alguien detrás de la puerta y exhala un suspiro. Lo que más temia enfrentar estaba sucediendo.

—Masaru y Kakeru, salgan de allí. —dice y abre la puerta. Los dos hermanos Shidou estaban allí, igualmente impresionados. Satoru se preguntaba que tanto habían escuchado de la conversación.

—Hermano...—comenzó Kakeru— Nosotros solo...

—¡¿Quien es ese tipo que abraza a nuestra hermana?! —exclamó Masaru interrumpiéndole.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos. —dice Satoru cansado. —Preparen té y algo de cenar. Tenemos invitados. Los dos muchachos se callaron al ver a Satoru y a Hikaru con aquella tristeza y desistieron en su usual protesta. Hikaru se separó de Lantis y se dirigió al altar de su familia, encendiendo incienso y sumiéndose en un rezo silencioso.

—No sé de donde saliste, Lantis. — dice Satoru mientras los dos estaban en la puerta del dojo. Hikaru asimilaba lo que le había dicho— Pero tienes que jurarme que tus intenciones con mi hermana...

—Hago esto por ella. No hay otra razón. —responde Lantis y Satoru asiente, dándose por satisfecho con aquella respuesta. Lantis dirige su mirada a Hikaru nuevamente, quien permanece en la misma posición, sumida en amargos pensamientos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _NA:_

Hola!

Poco duró la alegría para Hikaru y Lantis T T

Y tanto Ferio como Fuu están mas cerca de lo que creen.

(Y Clef no le ha dicho a nadie por qué se fue al mundo místico (aunque Lantis ya lo sabe). Sera gracioso escribirlo jeje)

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :D


	4. Chapter 4

**-I-**

 _"Mamá, Papá...las chicas de mi escuela dicen que parezco un chico y_ _ningun_ _chico se fijará en mi por que les doy miedo." dice una pequeña_ _Hikaru_ _a sus padres. Sus hermanos jugaban entre sí._  
 _A veces lo niños podían ser crueles._  
 _"Escucha,_ _Hikaru." -dice su madre. -El que seas buena con la espada no tiene nada que ver con ser un hombre o una mujer. Lo que importa es lo que te dice esto. -dice señalando su corazón. -Si deseas ser la mejor en el_ _kendo,_ _haz eso que te gusta._  
 _-Siempre y cuando seas responsable y considerada. -añadió su padre-_ ¡ _Ademas_ _no vale la pena que tengas a un cobarde como novio! Tu futuro esposo debe ser fuerte, honorable y tiene que vencerme en un duelo._  
 _-Ya para ese entonces serás un viejo_ _debilucho. -decia_ _la madre y_ _Hikaru reia._  
 _-Muy gracioso...-dijo cruzado de brazos y sonrió. -Escucha_ _Hikaru, nuestro_ _kendo_ _es para ayudar a otros y a nosotros mismos. Para fortalecer el_ _espiritu. Recuerda, tu eres una guerrera y un día seras la mas fuerte de esta familia._

Hikaru entró al comedor tratando de disipar aquella nostalgia y tristeza que sentía. Lantis estaba sentado ante una taza de té y al frente de él, estaba Satoru. Ambos hombres se parecían bastante en sus comportamientos, callados y misteriosos. Masaru y Kakeru cocinaban, atentos a cualquier palabra que ellos dijeran. Hikaru se sienta al lado de Lantis, cabizbaja.  
-¡Ya esta listo! -exclama Masaru, empezando a servir. Hikaru sonrio al ver que el plato era de sus favoritos y trató de animarse. -Gracias chicos...  
-Y bien...¿es tu novio, Hikaru chan!? No nos han presentado... -dice Kakeru con picardía. Hikaru se sonrojó bastante. Tenía las orejas calientes. Satoru sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana.  
-¿Desde cuando eh? te lo tenias calladito...  
-¡Ya basta!...-Hikaru miró a Lantis, sonrojada. Aun no se creía que Lantis estaba allí, ante sus hermanos. -este...bueno...yo...  
Lantis se levantó, con la mirada firme y determinada. -Mi nombre es Kail Lantis. Quiero que sepan que mis intenciones son completamente serias con Hikaru. Espero que algún día puedan aceptarme en su clan. -dice y se inclina en señal de respeto.

El sonrojo de Hikaru se había tornado en un rojo carmesí intenso. La guerrera se sentía halagada, sin duda, pero le impactaba la velocidad a la que iba todo. Ni hablar de Masaru y Kakeru quienes miraban a Lantis anonadados. Satoru era el que parecía menos impresionado.  
-¿Pues sabes cual es la tradición familiar? -dice Kakeru con sarcasmo. -para que te cases con Hikaru debes vencernos a los tres al mismo tiempo en un duelo.  
-¡si! -añade Masaru siguiéndole el juego

Lantis estaba un poco preocupado pero asintió. -Estoy dispuesto a someterme a las pruebas que sean requeridas para...  
-¡Suficiente! -grito Hikaru - ¡yo me casare con quien yo quiera y de la forma que yo lo crea apropiado! ¡no necesito permiso de ustedes!  
-¡claro que si! ¡eres nuestra pequeña Hikaru-chan!  
Satoru se aclaro la garganta. -Mejor comemos y discutimos esas cosas luego.  
-¿y de donde eres Lantis?  
-Soy del planeta Cefiro. -Dice Lantis y le sonríe a Hikaru, quien sudaba ante lo comprometedor de la respuesta.  
Masaru y Kakeru se retorcían de la risa. -Tan serio y resulta que eres un chistoso eh?

Hikaru suspiró aliviada. Si ellos supieran al menos la mitad de cosas que ella había vivido en Cefiro...por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de este momento. Si tan solo sus amigas estuvieran en Tokio...

 **-II-**

Después de la cena con sus padres y de ponerles al corriente de las cosas en Kyoto, Fuu y se hermana charlaban. Fuu suspiró y trató de aliviar a su hermana, quien se percató de que había perdido su diario -Tranquila, Kuu. Quizás alguien lo encontró. Espero le hayas puesto el teléfono para que te llame.

-Eres muy optimista...-dijo Kuu desganada.

-Solo espero que no hayas escrito cosas comprometedoras. -Fuu se ríe y Kuu alza las cejas. -Si, claro. Pero a ver...que aventurillas habrás tenido en Kyoto, ¿eh?

Fuu sonríe. -Un apasionado romance con las matemáticas y la introducción a los lenguajes de programación.

-Dios...eres tan nerd...

La sonrisa de Fuu se mantiene y Kuu se levanta para abrazarle. -Mañana iremos de compras, ¿si?.

-Si. -dice Fuu y bosteza. -Mejor me voy a dormir...

Kuu le dio las buenas noches a Fuu y ella le dejó en su habitación.

La casa de los Houhouji estaba tranquila y Fuu simplemente se metió a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volvió a su habitación se dejó caer frente al escritorio que durante muchas noches había sido testigo de sus veladas de estudios. Habían libros cuidadosamente apilados y unas fotos que le recordaban de lo rápido que habían pasado esos cinco años.

La foto del viaje con Hikaru y Umi resaltaba y su corazón sintió una punzada de tristeza. Abrió el cajón con llave que había guardado el tesoro que había intentado dejar atrás por largo tiempo. El comunicador mágico que Ferio le había obsequiado brillaba a la luz de la lámpara y Fuu solo podía verlo mientras sus ojos se empañaban con lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza.

Solo esperaba que algún día ya no tuviese que derramar mas lágrimas...

 **-III-**

La velada en la casa de los Shidou había terminado muy tarde. Hikaru estaba aliviada de que Lantis se llevara bien con sus hermanos mientras éstos no paraban de relatar historias graciosas sobre Hikaru, mientras ella aguantaba las ganas de golpearlos. Satoru le había dicho a Lantis que podía quedarse en una de las habitaciones que sobraban. Al día siguiente, se despidió de Hikaru y regresó al departamento que habían servido de residencia durante los últimos meses.

-¿En donde demonios estabas? -gruñó Clef mientras bebía té y al verlo su semblante cambió. Lantis estaba tan sonriente que Clef se extrañó. -¿Algo te paso no?

Lantis respiró hondo.-Clef...la encontré.

El maestro mago dejó la taza. -¿quieres decir...?  
Lantis asintió. -La encontré, clef, encontré a Hikaru...  
-¿De verdad? ¡Al fin una buena noticia! - exclama Guru Clef alegre. -¿y bien...?

Lantis sonrió explicándole un poco lo que había sucedido. -Hablamos y...  
-¿que hay de Fuu y... Umi? -Clef hizo una pausa antes de decir el nombre de la guerrera del agua y Lantis lo notó.  
-¿No crees que es hora de que dejes de esconder tus razones?  
¿A que te refieres?  
-Clef. -le detiene Lantis. -No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada. El que hayas venido significa mucho. Has dejado tu estatus y todo lo que importaba para ti.  
El mago se cruzó de brazos intentando cambiar el tema. -¿y bien?  
Hikaru me dijo que las otras Guerreras no están en Tokio. Fuu esta en otra ciudad y Umi está en otro país.  
Clef sintió que le daban un golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura. -¿que mas te dijo?  
-Me dijo que hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellas. Parece que se han distanciado. -comentó Lantis preocupado y Clef intentaba estar calmado.  
-¿Sabes a cual pais se fue Umi? -Clef se cuestiono a si mismo su cordura, pero si Umi se habia ido, el iba a hallar la forma de buscarle.  
-¿irías a buscarle?  
-¡Por supuesto que si!  
Lantis sonrió. -Te enamoraste de ella.  
Clef hervía de rabia, sonrojado y Lantis conservaba una mirada triunfante. De repente se escucho a alguien aplaudir. -Finalmente te sinceras con nosotros, ya era hora. -dice Ferio con una sonrisa burlona. A pesar de eso, el joven parecía muy cansado. Las ojeras en sus ojos eran pronunciadas.

-Al fin despiertas, pequeño bribón. llegaste tarde, ¿en donde estabas?  
Ferio llevaba en la mano una agenda. -He estado buscando una dirección pero apenas entiendo. -Al parecer los tres entendían japonés pero solo Clef parecía entender algo del la complicada escritura - Necesito saber lo que dice este libro.  
-Bien, pero primero date una ducha y acomódate. Te ves fatal. -le regaña Clef mientras toma su saco y se arregla para irse.

-¿espera a donde vas? -le detiene Ferio. -¡Esto es importante!  
-¡Tengo una reunión con Kenji Miyazaki! Recuerda quien es el que nos da trabajo sin preguntar de donde venimos! -dijo Clef un tanto alterado mientras se componía el traje- Nos vemos.  
Ferio a veces quería golpearlo. -Viejo gruñón. Y tu...¿por que tan sonriente?  
Lantis asintió, contento, soñando despierto con Hikaru. -Si.  
-¿Si? -Ferio no había desayunado y ya Lantis hablaba incoherencias para él. Era temprano y tenía fastidio con todo.

-Encontré a Hikaru.

La sorpresa de Ferio dio paso a la alegría y le dió unas palmadas a Lantis. -¡BIEN! ¡Por fin! ¡excelente! ¿Y hablaron? ¿como esta ella, eh? ¿Y que te dijo de Fuu?

Lantis sabía que todo terminaría en saber sobre la guerrera del viento y se detuvo.

-Ferio...ella...

-¡¿QUE?! ¡DILO YA! -Ferio se estaba preparando para un terrible golpe.

-Está en otra ciudad...

-IV-

Un elegante carro negro esperaba a Clef.  
-Buenos dias Miyazaki-san... -Clef dice al entrar. Kenji Miyazaki, el mayor de la familia Miyazaki quitó la vista del móvil para mirarle.  
-Buenos dias, Clef.-dice el hombre, quien debía tener más de cincuenta años, de aspecto elegante y modales refinados. Era un hombre de negocios, pero también un lector incansable y un tanto aventurero. Gastaba parte de su fortuna en actividades excéntricas y financiaba a gente con ideas fuera de lo común. Gacias a eso, tenia acciones en varias empresas de tecnología y podía darse el lujo de vivir sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no era de aquellos que se conformaban con lo que tenia. Era ambicioso aunque eso no era necesariamente algo malo.  
-¿Has leído lo que te envié?  
-Si, señor. Interesante y hasta factible. Aunque arriesgado.  
-Sabes que adoro los retos.  
-Todo depende de que los demás acepten. ademas se necesitan permisos y el gobierno debe aprobar semejante proyecto.  
-quiero que Japón sea una potencia de nuevo y no para conquistar a base de guerras. hay una mejor forma de ganar.  
-claro, señor. económicamente.  
-exacto. ...especialmente con estos vecinos que tenemos...-dice preocupado. -pero primero debemos poder sustentarnos por nosotros mismos. Energía ilimitada.  
Clef asintió. -Lo clave seria convencer al gobierno de que no queremos monopolizar la tecnología. si les damos esa seguridad...  
-exacto, Clef. confianza. -el hombre se levanto. - ¿eres un buen asesor, sabes? te subiré la paga -dice riéndose. -aunque creo que no eres un hombre de perseguir posesiones...cierto que eso que andas buscando, Clef?  
Clef sonríe. -Mas bien, busco a una persona.  
Miyazaki se ríe. -¡eres un romántico! que curioso, Clef...  
Clef se sonroja un tanto malhumorado y Kenji termina de reírse. - De cualquier modo no te preocupes por lo de tu identificación. Tardará un tanto, pero podrás hasta viajar a otro país si lo deseas.  
-Es usted muy amable al estar pendiente.  
-Me interesa que mis empleados quieran trabajar conmigo. Por lo pronto iremos a una reunión con un importante hombre de negocios y amigo personal desde la universidad. Se llama Ryoji Ryuuzaki.

Aquel apellido no pasó inadvertido para Clef, sin embargo muchas veces al encontrarse con alguien que llevaba ese apellido resultaba que no era precisamente a la persona que buscaba. Después de un rato, arribaron a una elegante mansión, en una zona que por su aspecto debía albergar a millonarios o a políticos. Las casas eran grandes y bastante protegidas, nada que ver con los atiborrado vecindarios que rodeaban su departamento. Ambos bajaron luego de ser recibidos por el mayordomo y de haber pasado por el control de seguridad.

- **-V-**

Volver a casa después de tanto tiempo y descubrir que todavía era un lugar acogedor le brindaba a Umi una sensación de comodidad y de pertenencia que había extrañado. Después de vivir un año en Seúl nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar a aquel sitio que aunque le había brindado valiosas experiencias, ya sentía que debía moverse. Sobretodo luego de haber fallado miserablemente en su última relación. La noche anterior había pasado casi todo el tiempo hablando con su madre, lo suficiente como para distraerse de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Umi inició el día con su usual rutina temprana de ejercicios y había acompañado a sus padres en el desayuno antes de que estos iniciarán con su habitual jornada. Su madre trabajaba en una organización de beneficencia y su padre estaba en su despacho. Al parecer tenía una reunión el día de hoy con un viejo amigo y le había dicho a ella que si gustaba podría unírseles. Su padre aspiraba que ella tomase sus pasos pero no le había presionado para ello. De cualquier modo su padre parecía entusiasmado por un proyecto de financiamiento para energías alternativas y ella sentía que al menos debía aparecerse por allí. Aunque la idea fuese quizás un tanto arriesgada.

Miró su móvil aun ponderando aquella pregunta que tenía. ¿Debería escribirles a Fuu y a Hikaru? La última vez que se reunieron había sido algo tenso en parte porque estaba nerviosa y sabía que tanto Fuu como Hikaru estaban atravesando por sus propios problemas y dilemas. Se inquietaba al pensar en que quizás se estaba marchitado su amistad.

Aquel pensamiento fue como un puñal en su pecho. Miró la fotos que se habían hecho en sus viajes. Ellas eran las hermanas que nunca tuvo y ahora sentía que se había abierto un abismo entre ellas. Quizás exageraba o quizás estaba percibiendo lo que sucedía y ya no podía dejar de ignorarlo. Debía hacer algo.

El ama de llaves le aviso que su padre le esperaba y ella suspiró un tanto desanimada. Pero aceptó y se prestó a buscar un atuendo que fuese sobrio, elegante. Debía asumir su rol como heredera de la familia Ryuuzaki.

- **-VI-**

-Siganme por favor. Dice el mayordomo luego de recibirlos. Clef observaba el sitio con curiosidad. El lugar tenía una decoración con tonos claros y decoración minimalista, franqueado por jardines con flores llamativas, un árbol que ya había soltado las hojas y un estanque tradicional que Clef pudo vislumbrar desde los ventanales. El mayordomo les condujo por los pasillos hasta que terminaron en el despacho. Al abrir la puerta, el mayordomo volvió a inclinarse y se marchó. Miyazaki, seguido de Clef entraron al recinto.

De entrada destacaba el escritorio, donde un hombre, de aspecto sobrio, hablaba por móvil, algo tenso. En breves segundos, Clef estudió el lugar. Detrás del escritorio reposaban fotos familiares y de grupo. Un título universitario y varios premios y reconocimientos. De un lado de la pared, abundaban los libros. Y ante el escritorio habían muebles, como para reuniones como ésta. Al finalizar la conversación, se torna afable y con un calmada aura.

-¡Mi amigo Kenji! ¡Buenos días! -exclama levantándose. Ambos se abrazaron y apretaron manos en un saludo que le pareció curioso a Clef. Lo había visto entre personas que no eran de Japón y era muy informal.  
-¡Ryo! ¡Gracias por recibirnos!  
-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa. ¿Como están los muchachos?

Miyazaki suspiró.  
-Akihiro no piensa volver hasta que termine los estudios en Estados Unidos, a menos que se decida a quedarse allí. Hiromi esta en Okinawa. Así que me siento un poco solo... Aunque me entretengo bastante con mis proyectos... Un día tus niños ya están crecidos y pues les toca volar del nido. Me hacen falta nietos...

Ryuuzaki le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Ah si... Yo estoy un tanto preocupado por mi hija, aunque no la quiero presionar...  
-Dale un tiempo. Los muchachos no son como lo eramos nosotros. Y menos ahora.

Ambos se percataron de Clef y Miyazaki se sonrió.  
-Disculpa, me dejé llevar. Ryoji, este muchacho es mi aprendiz. Doushi Clef. Clef, te presento al señor Ryoji Ryuuzaki, diputado de la Cámara de Representantes.  
Clef se inclinó, en señal de respeto. Ryuuzaki parecía estudiarlo con la mirada. - Mucho gusto.  
Ryoji asintió.  
-Encantado. Debes ser muy inteligente si Kenji te adoptó como su pupilo.  
-Quiero pensar que así es, señor.  
Ambos señores se rieron.- ¿y cual es tu opinión de esto? -inquiere Ryuuzaki.  
-Suena prometedor... -comienza Clef. - Habrá una fuerte oposición de aquellos con conexiones a las companías, pero si contamos con el respaldo del Gobierno en hacerles ver que esto tiene futuro...  
Ryoji asintió. -Será fundamental que las pruebas resulten.  
Miyazaki intervino -La prueba piloto fue exitosa pero ahora van en serio y necesitarán ayuda.  
Sin embargo la conversación fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

 **-VII-**

Umi respiró hondo. No estaba particularmente en oposición a seguir a su padre en sus ideas, pero a veces sentía que había demasiada hipocresía en la política y los negocios. Muchos solo querían seguir con su estatus y poco les importaba las consecuencias en los menos favorecidos. Umi a veces se cuestionaba todo y hasta al creador mismo al ver cómo el mundo era destruido por la avaricia de unos pocos. Sus viajes solo corroboraron mucho de lo que habia dicho su padre y sabía lo privilegiada que era.

¿Cefiro estaría atravesando por lo mismo al tener el control de su destino, en vez de un pilar? ¿Personas luchando por poder económico y social, muchas veces usando los pretextos de la religión y la igualdad? Se reprochó al pensar de nuevo en esas cosas en momentos com éste.

Al abrir la puerta vio el rostro aliviado de su padre y cerró la puerta.

Buenos días... -dice y se inclina a los presentes sin todavía reparar en ellos.  
-¡hija! -exclama Ryoji y se aproxima a ella.  
-Pido disculpas por mi tardanza. -dice Umi.  
-Para nada, hija. Estábamos a punto de iniciar esta reunión. - y señala a Miyazaki. - Recuerdas a Kenji ¿cierto?  
Umi asiente. -Por supuesto. Señor Miyazaki, gusto en verlo. -dice Umi y se inclina.

-El gusto es mío, jovencita. -responde Kenji correspondiendo al saludo. -Me alegra que se nos una en esta reunión, espero que no le aburramos con nuestras tonterías.

Umi se ríe. - En absoluto señor. Comparto el entusiasmo que mi padre tiene por esta idea y es mi responsabilidad formar parte de esto.

Kenji asiente. -Ya me gustaría que mis propios hijos fuesen tan amables como tú. Debes estar orgulloso, eh Ryo?

-Sin duda. -comenta el señor Ryuzaki.

-Señorita Umi. -dice Kenji señalando a su acompañante.

Al verle a los ojos, Umi es apenas capaz de permanecer en pie. Sus ojos azules no pueden ocultar la sorpresa.

\- Quiero presentarle al señor Doushi Clef, quien trabaja para mí como asesor.

Umi apenas oía aquel nombre, mientras su mente lucha contra el impulso de gritar y a la vez de llorar. ¡No podía ser el! ¡Era imposible! Eran aquellos ojos azules intensos, el cabello blanquecino, pero era un adulto, más alto que ella. Umi rogaba al creador que le mantuviese con calma y aplomo. A su lado estaba su padre y aquel señor y no debía perder la compostura en un momento como éste. Se cuestionaba su cordura y pensó que se había caído de la cama, quedando en coma y todo esto era un sueño.

Umi apenas escuchaba lo que decían a su alrededor, la mirada de aquel hombre, cuando su padre y el señor Miyazaki intercambiaban palabras, era tan intensa que sentía que su cuerpo ardía. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a aquel tipo de miradas, pero en aquel instante eso era lo que menos le molestaba, sino su parecido con el Maestro Mago de Cefiro. Y su nombre, ¡Doushi Clef! ¿Era acaso una jugada cruel del destino?

Hablaban mas cosas y Umi se forzó a prestar atención a lo que decían sobre el proyecto. Adoptó una máscara de frialdad y concentración y comentó sobre algunas cosas. Quería que todos supieran que ella no era la típica hija consentida. Que tenía inteligencia y seguridad, lo suficiente como para ser la sucesora de su padre. Pero aquel hombre con su voz y las palabras tan sensatas que decía estaban a punto de sacarle de quicio. ¡El no podía parecerse tanto a Clef! ¡No era justo! Era como si existiera en la Tierra una versión alterna de Clef, creada para hacerle recordar que desde aquel día, Cefiro solo había aparecido en sus sueños, en sueños donde no se arrepentía, donde aun si su destino era no ser correspondida, no debía cargar con el silencio y el arrepentimiento de nunca haberse confesado.

Al terminar la reunión, Umi ya no resistió estar cerca de él y pidió disculpas a su padre y salió rápidamente del despacho.

Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba salir corriendo de aquel sitio. Le tomó un rato encontrar las llaves del Toyota azul que su padre le había regalado y se apresuró al garage. Desesperada, encendió el auto y se apresuró a salir, alejándose de aquel lugar.

Desde la entrada de su casa, Clef observaba cómo aquel auto se perdía en la distancia.

Continuará...

NA:

Hola! Espero que esten disfrutando la historia!

Pobre de Clef, Umi no se cree que es el y se fue.

Solo un poco más para que se reúnan...

Hasta la próxima... :3


	5. Chapter 5

**-I-**

En aquella mañana, Hikaru despertó lentamente y se sentó luego de un largo rato de mirar al techo. Repentinamente recordó lo que había sucedido ayer y se levantó de la cama, apresurada. Al llegar a la cocina, vió a Lantis tomar un café mientras Kakeru observaba las noticias en el pequeño televisor de la cocina. Hikaru suspiró aliviada al ver a Lantis observar fijamente hacia la pantalla, concentrado en entender lo que decían.

 _"¡Es cierto, lo que sucedió ayer fue cierto!"_ Pensó con gran emoción.

Rato después, tuvo tiempo de desayunar con Lantis, mientras su hermano, por una vez en la vida, decidía dejar de ser el entrometido de siempre. Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro, sin comentar nada de lo acontecido ayer. Como si siempre fuese así. Aun así,habían muchas cosas que deseaba decirle, muchas preguntas que rondaban por su mente. Sobretodo con el asunto de su hermano y de su padre. De cualquier forma, Hikaru le dedicó su sonrisa mas enternecedora y quizás el beso mas emotivo que pudo ofrecerle, antes de que se marchara.

Sin embargo, sintió una oleada de nostalgia y de tristeza, a la par de mucha incertidumbre. Los asuntos con su hermano y el misterio que rodeaba la muerte de su padre. La llegada de Lantis, que podía considerar como un inesperado milagro. Sólo Fuu y Umi podrían entender completamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Además, tanto Guru Clef como Ferio habían llegado hasta aquí y estaba ansiosa por decirles todo.

Tomó su móvil y dudó antes de empezar. Hikaru desechó el decirles eso tan abruptamente. ¿Acaso no seria mejor preparar un encuentro? Se rió al siquiera suponer la cara de sorpresa y sonrojo de Fuu. Y Umi... Juraba que a veces Umi, en aquella veces que hablaban de Cefiro, había algo más que simple nostalgia detrás de aquella sonrisa triste.

—Lo tengo. Voy a grabar un mensaje y...—Hikaru pensaba en voz alta.— ¡Ya se, les preguntaré como están! Algo casual...nada sospechoso.

Hikaru temía que Fuu, maestra de leer entre líneas, le pillara como a veces lo hacía. —Aqui voy...

Hikaru decidió que sería mas especial enviarles un mensaje de voz.

— _¡Hola, Chicas! ¡¿Como están?! ¡Hace frío aquí en Tokio! ¿Y ustedes? ¿Como están las cosas allí? ¡Yo.._. —La voz de Hikaru temblaba. — _Las extraño...yo...¡Quiero verlas! Si, ya se que es poco probable pero...espero verlas pronto...yo..._ —Hikaru respiró hondo _._ — _Las quiero mucho._

Hikaru se secó un par de lágrimas traidoras y se apresuró a enviar el mensaje antes de que decidiera no hacerlo. Dejó el móvil a un lado y se estremeció del frío. Tan solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien con respecto a Fuu y Umi.

— **II** —

A juzgar por la cara de Kuu, las cosas no iban bien. Fuu tan solo esperaba que su hermana supiera manejar el constante estrés al que estaba sometida en la universidad, en especial en una carrera tan exigente como medicina. Las dos habían salido de la casa justo cuando el móvil de Kuu sonó.

—Esto es horrible. Tengo que ir al hospital. Al profesor se le ocurrió algo que debía mostrarnos. —dice Kuu exasperada. —Fuu...lo siento mucho en verdad.

Fuu sonrió. —Tranquila, ve por favor y ten cuidado, ¿si?

—Pero...

—Estaré bien...además creo que pasaré a ver a mis amigas. Ve antes de que se haga tarde.—dice Fuu.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Dales mis saludos a Umi y a Hikaru! ¡Nos vemos!—dice Kuu y se despide de Fuu apurada para tomar el autobús.

Fuu suspiró al momento en que su hermana se perdió de vista. —Ver a Umi y a Hikaru. Quizás debería escribirles y preguntar cómo estan. Al menos Hikaru estaría en Tokio aunque Umi estuviese en Corea del Sur.

En ese momento su móvil sonó y Fuu sonrió. Era el mensaje de Hikaru.

Fuu tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Hikaru siempre tan emotiva, a pesar de todo. La última vez apenas si sonreía pero ahora había en su voz algo diferente, como si quisiera tragarse sus palabras, mucha emoción contenida a punto de desbordarse. Fuu se preocupó, ¿acaso estaría pasando por un terrible momento? Ahora que estaba en Tokio, tenía que verle. Si Hikaru le necesitaba allí estaría.

— _Hikaru, Umi...estoy en Tokio desde hace unas horas._ —dice Fuu sonriente. — _Todo ha pasado tan rápido...En verdad he pensado mucho en ustedes, también les extraño, me gustaría poder verles. ¿Como estás en Seúl, Umi? Espero que las dos estén bien. Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿Que tal si nos vemos hoy, Hikaru? Te invitaré a comer._

Fuu envió el mensaje de voz y miró al cielo. Quizás este sería un buen día después de todo.

— **III** —

Apagó el auto, luego de aparcarlo cerca de un parque. Desde allí se quedó mirando a lo lejos la torre de Tokio. Sentía punzadas en su cabeza y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en él. En el azul de sus ojos. En el azul del cielo de Cefiro. En las noches en que soñaba con volver a ver aquel mundo por el que tanto había luchado, en asegurarse de que sus amigos y él estuviesen felices. Todos sus pensamientos culminaban siempre en el mismo punto, en un bucle casi interminable.

No sabía que hacer ahora. Pensó en Fuu y Hikaru, pensó en decirles en son de burla: _"Acabo de ver a un hombre que es como Clef, pero adulto"_ Se reiría y luego pensaría en Fuu. En lo mucho que debía añorar a Ferio y en Hikaru, quien al menos le confesó a Lantis lo que sentía. Eso les traería recuerdos que ya eran mas amargos con el paso del tiempo. Y ella decidió guardarse todo. Todo porque no quería incomodarlo, porque era el Maestro Mago y tenía más de setecientos años. ¡El debía considerarla como una niña!, pensaba con rabia. Ni siquiera les habia dicho a sus mejores amigas de aquello.

—Hikaru...Fuu... —suspiró Umi.

Su móvil sonó. Supuso que su padre le llamaría reprochándole su abrupta salida. El móvil volvió a sonar. Umi estaba hastiada de todo ahora mismo y lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien. Por un rato estuvo aguantando la rabia hasta que al tomar el móvil de su bolso, vio que habían dos mensajes. Eran de Hikaru y Fuu.

Umi sintió una profunda alegría al oír las voces de sus amigas, pero también notó que Hikaru parecía querer decirles algo y Fuu intentaba ser alegre. Definitvamente las tres necesitaban verse de nuevo.

 _"¿Y que les parece si yo las invito a las dos a almorzar? ¡Sorpresa! ¡Yo también llegué ayer! ¡Las quiero bellas y listas, porque voy por ustedes! ¡Nada de excusas! "_

— **IV** —

Como era de esperarse, la noticia había sido suficiente para que Ferio estuviera bastante desanimado. Lantis insistió un par de veces en invitarle el desayuno en el pequeño restaurante que quedaba a un par de calles de allí, sin embargo Ferio estaba ausente, todo un contraste con el usual ánimo bromista que tenia. Mientras intentaba comer, el sonido del móvil de Lantis les interrumpe. Lantis sonrió al ver el nombre de Hikaru y se apartó de la mesa. Ferio deliberaba, considerando todas las formas de cómo llegar hasta allá, sobretodo cuando le costaba entender ciertas cosas del idioma que eran fundamentales. Lo peor era que si llegaba a esa ciudad, debería saber dónde exactamente estaba Fuu. Tenía que preguntarle a Hikaru.

A Lantis le tomó un rato conversar con Hikaru, al volver Ferio apenas si miraba el plato que tenía en frente.  
—Ferio... Hay algo que debes saber...  
—Más vale que sea algo bueno. —murmura con desgano.  
—Lo es...—dice Lantis pausadamente. —Hikaru dice que no te desanimes. Esta noche verás a Fuu.  
De inmediato dirigió su atención a Lantis. —¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Cómo?  
Lantis asiente. — Fuu esta cerca. Hikaru dice que tiene un plan. Pero primero, debemos encontrar a Clef y decirle todo.

Ferio busca en su bolsillo y saca el comunicador, mirándolo con una sonrisa. —Quizás esta cosa no funciona en otro mundo que no sea Cefiro...algo asi. —decía pensando en que quizás por eso Fuu no había respondido a sus mensajes. Se sintió profundamente esperanzado y su ánimo mejoró notablemente, para alivio de Lantis.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Fuu...—dice Ferio riéndose.— No creo que se imagine que sea posible que alguien de Cefiro pueda ir al mundo místico. Y de paso le devolveré su libro, que mal que no pueda leerlo...

Mientras Ferio se preguntaba en voz alta si Fuu habría crecido en todo este tiempo hasta ser quizás mas alta que él o si todavía usaba los lentes, Lantis trataba de contactar a Clef, sin éxito. Algo extraño, considerando que el siempre estaba pendiente. Ferio se encogió de hombros e intentó hacer lo mismo que Lantis con su propio móvil.

—Quizás esta en esa reunión con el tal Miyazaki...—dice Ferio. — Al menos no es tan antipático como su hermano.

Lantis se quedó pensativo. —Creo que es algo más.

Ferio a veces se preguntaba si Lantis conservaba algo de la magia que en teoría, les había sido quitada al momento de llegar al mundo místico. Tanto Lantis como Clef utilizaban magia y en Cefiro, eran los que más intuían las situaciones. Sobre todo Clef.

—¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?

—Es solo que... no sé...

De repente Ferio se percata de que su teléfono suena (una canción bastante estridente, para el gusto de Lantis) y responde.

—¡Clef! ¡Te hemos estado llamando! Te tengo una noticia... ¿quieres saberla?

El rostro de Ferio se tornó en uno de perplejidad. —¿Pero cómo...? ¡Espera, Clef!

Lantis estaba seguro de que lo que sea que había sucedido no podía ser algo bueno. Ferio simplemente estaba desconcertado.

—¡No me dejó terminar, ese gruñón! Ni siquiera le entendí lo que dijo... —se quejó Ferio. — ¿Acaso Umi también esta aquí?

—Sí...

—¿Acaso se encontraron y...le rechazó? —se pregunta Ferio preocupado. —Pobre Clef...

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo. —razonó Lantis sacando un par de billetes para pagarle al encargado.

—Tal vez esté cerca de la torre, como de costumbre. —dice Ferio.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, ambos se apresuraron a seguir su intuición y a los hábitos de Clef, quien usualmente daba un paseo por la Torre, todo lo opuesto a Ferio, quien se la pasaba recorriendo la ciudad casi siempre. Tardaron más de dos horas en llegar, no solo por la distancia, sino por el tráfico en la ciudad. Ferio y Lantis miraban a todas partes hasta que se percataron de que había un hombre cabizbajo en una de las bancas.

—Te ves deprimente. —Fue lo primero que dijo Ferio. Lantis estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca lo diría de ese modo. Clef simplemente estaba en silencio, ignorándoles.

—¡¿Que diablos paso?! —demandó Ferio.

—Fue un error haber venido...—musitó Clef.

Ferio y Lantis intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo, Ferio estaba dispuesto a insistir.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Que fué lo que pasó?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Ferio lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo alzó. Lantis se alarmó aun más al ver la poca resistencia de Clef.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Explícate ahora! —gritó.

—Umi...ella...ella salió corriendo. Seguramente...

Ferio lo soltó y Clef apenas estaba en pie, con la mirada perdida, recordando aquellos momentos. —Ella se fué. Como si no quisiera verme. Lo vi en sus ojos. Yo...

—Eres un idiota.

Clef miró a Ferio con rabia y éste simplemente mantenía su mirada retadora hacia Clef. —¡Han pasado años! ¡Has cambiado! ¡Ya no pareces un mocoso! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a reconocerte asi tan fácil!

Clef se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, por lo insolente de su actitud. —¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido? ¡Ella me reconoció! ¡Lo ví en sus ojos!...Yo...

Clef se dejó caer sobre el banco, cabizbajo, apretando los puños con furia contenida.

—...acaso...¿Acaso vas a dejar que eso te detenga? —dice Ferio y piensa en Fuu, en la posibilidad de que ella reaccione así, o de peor manera.— Hemos estado un año y hemos luchado para sobrevivir en este mundo. Nos enfrentamos a este mundo desconocido, con el temor de que quizás nunca podríamos formar parte de sus vidas y de que esto haya sido una locura. Pero yo no pienso dar marcha atrás. Y tampoco pienso entregarme a la tristeza. No quiero terminar como mi hermana, víctima de la desesperanza. Eso es algo que ella jamás habría querido para mí.

—Quizás es algo que nunca te pregunté... —dice Lantis— ¿Por qué has venido a este mundo, Clef? ¿Para qué dejar todo, entonces? Sabías que esto podía pasar. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿A donde vas a huir?

Clef se siente profundamente avergonzado. Había llegado tan lejos como para acobardarse ahora. Lantis fijó su vista en la Torre de Tokio.

—Estoy aquí para hacer lo mínimo posible por ella. Incluso si temo que de repente, lo mismo que nos trajo aquí, decida llevarnos de vuelta.

—¿No te parece irónico que estos dos _mocosos_ te estén tratando de enseñar algo? —dice Ferio y Clef sonríe dejando ir su frustración con su propia actitud.

—En estas cosas soy un total novato. —reconoce Clef.

—Ah, finalmente admitió su falta de experiencia, Maestro Clef. —dice Ferio mientras Clef se levanta. —será mejor que le expliquemos de qué va el asunto, ¿cierto Lantis?

—Par de tontos...—refunfuñaba Clef.

— **V** —

— _Hay situaciones que suceden sin que sepamos la razón de su existencia, como el haber ido a Cefiro, el haber sido Magic Knights... incluso...incluso esto._

 _Hikaru recordaba el rostro de Fuu, la melancolía en sus ojos luego de que nuevamente intentaran el ir a Cefiro sin éxito._

— _Debe haber alguna razón..._ — _murmuraba Fuu mientras Umi soportaba las ganas de llorar, la vista fija en el horizonte, desde la torre de Tokio._

— _Quizás es momento de que sigamos adelante..._ — _dice Umi y Hikaru sabe que se refiere a su nuevo viaje a Seúl._ — _No servirá de nada mirar hacia atrás..._

Hikaru se miró al espejo por largo tiempo, recordando lo doloroso de aquel último encuentro. Se terminó de preparar para salir, ataviándose con una gruesa chaqueta color carmesí. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. Al ver aquel auto azul detenerse suavemente al frente de su casa, Hikaru no podía dejar de sonreir y terminó de cerrar la puerta, caminando para recibirles. Había pasado un largo tiempo y Hikaru se percataba de cada detalle en sus amigas. Umi lucía radiante, ataviada en un grueso y elegante abrigo oscuro, su cabello azul recogido de forma sencilla, destacando el maquillaje de su rostro. Fuu de igual forma, en ropa de invierno y su cabello un poco mas largo, acomodándose los lentes, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Umi! ¡Fuu! —a Hikaru se le forma un nudo en la garganta y corre a abrazarles a las dos. Tanto Fuu como Umi le estrecharon firmemente, por un largo rato.

—¡Me vas a hacer llorar! —se quejó Umi quitándose un par de lágrimas cuando se separaron.

—Lo siento...

—Lo sabemos, Hikaru. Ha pasado mucho y... —Fuu suspiró. —Me disculpo por no haber estado tan en contacto con ustedes. Por...

—No digas eso Fuu. —le dice Hikaru y le toma de la mano antes de que toquen ese tema. —Han pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses. —dice Hikaru y sonrió pensando en lo que estaba por suceder. Moría de ganas por decirles todo, pero no quería arruinarles la sorpresa.

—Lo importante es que estamos aquí las tres, juntas. —Dice Umi.

—Si, hay mucho que decir. —dice Fuu — Tenemos que ponernos al día.

—¡Perfecto! Me han recomendado un lugar que les encantará. —dice Umi.

Las tres abordan el vehículo, como de costumbre, el viaje se torna en una sesión improvisada de karaoke, en donde las tres cantaron las últimas canciones de moda y Umi por su parte, luego de vivir en Seúl, había tomado el gusto por escuchar canciones de aquel país, presumiendo de sus conocimientos en coreano. Era como en los viejos tiempos, para alivio de las tres. Umi les llevó a comer a un elegante y acogedor restaurant en el que las tres conversaron sobre lo últimos meses en sus vidas. Fuu les había comentado sobre lo mucho que había estudiado para tener un buen promedio de cara a los exámenes de entrada a la universidad y que ya había hecho algunos cursos sobre temas que Umi y Hikaru apenas si alcanzaban a entender los nombres. Hikaru también comentó sobre lo difícil que le resultaba el recordar tantas cosas para el exámen de ingreso. Umi les mencionó sobre su decisión de iniciar los estudios de economía y de seguir los pasos de su padre, esta vez con un mayor entusiasmo que en anteriores veces.

—¿Sucede algo, Umi? —inquiere Fuu al verla tan pensativa. Umi dudaba en comentarles lo sucedido en la mañana.

—Es que...—Umi suspiró y se quedó cabizbaja. —Me siento como una idiota.

Al ver su frustración, Fuu intentó animarle. —¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso es por la universidad?

—Lo que diré suena tan estúpido. Pero me encontré a alguien que se parece a...

Hikaru casi se atraganta mientras bebía. Umi y Fuu no se percataron de aquello.

—Vamos, Umi. Desahógate. Que para eso estamos. —le dice Fuu.

Umi se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas.—...a un hombre que me hizo recordar a Clef.

Hikaru miró su bebida intentando ocultar lo que pensaba. Se suponía que se verían esta noche, de acuerdo a sus planes con Lantis. Fuu por su parte, le tomó la mano a Umi, intentando darle ánimos, aunque con sinceridad no sabía qué decir. Ese era un tema difícil para las tres. Umi simplemente se echó a reír, un tanto forzosamente.

—Es gracioso, pero parecía la versión adulta de Clef... Vamos, no pongan esas caras. —les dijo Umi y Fuu se reclinó en su silla, ajustándose los lentes.

—Que curioso debió haber sido, ¿no? —dice Fuu y Umi suspira. —La verdad no estaba tan mal...—añade Umi.

Umi siente las miradas de sus dos amigas y se sonroja. —¡¿Que les pasa?! ¡No dije nada malo!

Fuu y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas cómplices. —Con que te gustan mayorcitos, Umi...

—¡Esperen! ¡Yo no quise decir...!

Fuu y Hikaru se reían, mientras Umi las miraba con fastidio y se percataba de la posibilidad de volver a verlo, debido a la relación de negocios de su padre con Miyazaki. Eso le aterraba.

—¿Y que hiciste, Umi? —pregunta Hikaru.

—Nada. —Mintió Umi y Fuu lo supo enseguida. —Yo la verdad me pondría muy nerviosa en un caso similar. Tal vez haría el ridículo, quien sabe...—comenta Fuu intentando parecer despreocupada.

De repente el silencio se presentó en las tres y Hikaru aprovechó para poner en marcha el plan.

—Chicas...esta noche hay un festival y me gustaría que nos viéramos allí. Si no tienen algo planeado ya... —Hikaru rogaba que no fuese ése el caso.

—La verdad no tengo nada. Como apenas voy llegando de Kyoto. —responde Fuu.

—Yo tampoco. —dice Umi. —Pero...¿Que hay de especial allí?

—Ah...eso...la verdad es que, ¡les tengo una sorpresa! —dice Hikaru.

 _¡Excelente, Hikaru...un poco más y lo arruinas!_ —pensó la pelirroja. — _Tranquila... aunque Fuu pareciera que estuviese tratando de imaginarse algo...¡Ahora tengo que asegurarme de que ambas vayan!_

—¿De verdad? ¿cual? —pregunta Umi.

—¿Y cómo va a ser sorpresa si te lo digo? —protesta Hikaru. A juzgar por la cara de Fuu, esta se ha rendido en sus suposiciones.

—Bueno, dinos la hora y estaremos allí. Me da curiosidad lo que planeas, Hikaru...

La pelirroja sonríe traviesa. —Ya lo verán...

 **Continuara...**

NA: Ya nuestras guerreras se vieron de nuevo y ya entre conversaciones me extendí hasta completar el capítulo. rayos...

pero en el siguiente, si que si. ^ ^ U (Apenas puedo soportar lo tristes que estan todos (excepto Hikaru y Lantis), sobre todo el pobre Clef, quien los 745 años (o 750? en este fic) no le sirven en estas cosas lol )

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	6. Chapter 6

— **I** —

Ferio sentía que le faltaba la respiración y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Habían descendido a las profundidades del océano, mediante la magia de Clef y la ayuda de un transporte acuático, construido por ingenieros de Autozam. Luego de ingresar a un largo túnel que finalizaba en una cueva, los tres se hallaron en unas ruinas, cubiertos por una pesada atmósfera y sostenidos por la magia que tanto Clef como Lantis en menor medida, estaban realizando. Lantis sentía que su fuerza empezaba a flaquear mientras que Clef se apoyaba en su báculo, resistiendo no sólo el cansancio que representaba el haber sorteado de nuevo el camino hasta el portal, sino ahora la gran cantidad de energía que rodeaba el sitio, la cual presionaba fuertemente contra ellos. Era tan fuerte, que parecía estar afectando sobretodo a Ferio, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a quejarse. Los tres caminaron hasta posicionarse alrededor del círculo mágico, el cual se encontraba rodeado de escombros. Aquel círculo tenía una ojo en el centro, rodeado de símbolos de lunas en sus cuatro fases, asi como los emblemas de Rayearth, Seres, Windom y el símbolo del infinito.

Los tres cefirianos miraron al círculo, al tiempo en que elevaban sus deseos y Clef alzaba el báculo para invocar lo que le quedaba de poder mágico. Este era el momento esperado. A partir de aquí, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Para sorpresa de los tres, una voz resonó en sus mentes, mientras aquel círculo brillaba.

 _Demuestra tu determinación, aquella que el tiempo no puede apaciguar._

 _Demuestra la fuerza de tu corazón, une los caminos que separan nuestros mundos..._

Por un instante parecía que todo se quedaba silencioso hasta que el suelo empezó a agitarse, una luz cegadora emergiendo de aquel círculo. Una corriente de energía les arrastró a lo profundo, con una fuerza demoledora. Ninguno estaba consciente en dónde estaba, si estaban vivos o muertos, aletargados en un sitio donde el espacio y el tiempo parecía no existir.

Un relámpago le despertó, desorientado. Lantis abrió sus ojos, gotas de lluvia tornándose mas intensas mientras el ensordecedor ruido del trueno se escuchaba. Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía mareado, debilitado. De nuevo otro relámpago y miró a su lado. Una figura con túnica oscura yacía en el suelo. No podía pensar claramente y escuchó a alguien gemir de dolor a su otro lado.

Ferio estaba levantándose, aunque con tremenda dificultad. Lantis recordó lo que había pasado, pero no reconocía aquel cielo ensombrecido por aquellas nubes de tormenta. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó a Ferio gritar el nombre de Clef. El mago sangraba por la boca y apenas podía mantenerse consciente con una sonrisa inexplicable en su rostro.

— **II** —

La noche descendió sobre la ciudad mientras se dirigía al parque Shiba, cerca de la Torre de Tokio, refugiándose del ruido externo bajo sus audífonos. Cambió la canción hasta hallar una de sus favoritas, concentrándose en disfrutar de aquella noche, sin embargo sentía una cierta inquietud que apenas podía entender. Quería pensar que el reencuentro de hace unas horas con sus amigas y el invierno, aunado a la proximidad de los exámenes, estaba poniéndole mas sensible de lo normal.

Hikaru había insistido en que se reunieran aquí para ver las luces y pasar un momento agradable. Hacía tiempo que no salía a disfrutar de algún evento, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en libros y en su laptop. Extrañaba el practicar el tiro con arco, otra de las cosas que tuvo que dejar en su último año, el caminar por la ciudad, el salir con sus amigas, algunas veces con su hermana mayor quien se empeñaba en cuidarles como una madre.

Al llegar al parque y al ver las luces que caían de los árboles, Fuu se sintió en paz, incluso al ver a lo lejos a la torre, el símbolo de tantos sentimientos encontrados. Por puro impulso, se llevó su mano al bolsillo, palpando el comunicador que Ferio le había obsequiado. En aquel instante apaciguó sus pensamientos, aquellos usuales anhelos de poder ir a Cephiro de nuevo. Aunque le resultara tan doloroso, y aunque pensaba que jamás regresaría, lo único que le rogaba al creador era que todos estuviesen bien.

—Si me estás escuchando... Por favor... Que Ferio esté bien. — dice mientras estrecha ese objeto entre sus manos. Poco le importaba que pasara gente caminando alrededor suyo. Fuu estuvo un rato recitando aquella oración en voz baja y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo, los ojos anegados con lágrimas. Quizás se pasaría por el templo y elevaría mas rezos incluyendo el bien de su familia y amigos.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su corazón y notó que no había señales ni de Umi ni de Hikaru en donde se suponía que debían verse. No era costumbre de ellas tardar tanto en llegar.

—Disculpe, pero usted se me hace conocida...

Aquella voz le produjo un sobresalto y se percató de que alguien estaba detrás suyo. Aquella voz masculina le sonaba familiar pero no lograba recordar en dónde le había escuchado.

—Si, definitivamente. Eres Fuu, la Magic Knight del viento.

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras su corazón dió un vuelco. ¿Quién en este mundo podría ser capaz de llamarle de esa forma?

Sus latidos se aceleraban, mientras reunía fuerzas para siquiera atreverse a darse vuelta y averiguar de quién se trataría.

Fuu volteó hasta poder verlo. Y tuvo que ahogar un grito al no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su cabello verde, los ojos claros en aquel rostro marcado por cicatrices, sonriente. Tal y como le recordaba. Por su parte Ferio se sentía tan feliz de verle que apenas se contenía de poder abrazarle.

—¿Ferio?... —susurró Fuu mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin duda se trataba de él, a quien tanto había añorado por volver a ver.

Ferio se acercó a ella y le abrazó. El tampoco parecía poder ser capaz de decir algo y por un largo momento ambos permanecieron en aquel abrazo. Para Fuu esto debía ser un milagro, uno que jamás imaginó que se pudiese dar.

Los transeúntes pasaban al lado de ellos y murmuraban, pero para ellos dos, el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Ferio le tomó de la mano al tiempo en que Ferio se arrodillaba ante ella y le besaba la mano.

—¿Que esta pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que tu...? Ferio...

Fuu detallaba su rostro acercando su mano a la cicatriz de su mejilla. Ferio se levantó, manteniendo la cercanía con ella, sus ojos claros brillando con el reflejo de las luces.

— Siempre tuve el deseo de volver a verte. Pero nunca creí que podría venir a tu mundo.

Había sido un largo viaje para el joven de Cefiro. Un viaje plagado de incertidumbre y desafíos, pero al verle sabía que valía la pena.

—¿Que te parece la sorpresa? —pregunta Ferio con una sonrisa pícara.

Fuu se ríe, mientras manejaba un torbellino de emociones y volvía a abrazar a Ferio, temblorosa.

—Hikaru me dijo que esperara a que llegaras al parque para poder hacer una entrada triunfal, con la Torre de Tokio como fondo. —murmura Ferio.

Fuu ahora entendió el misterio de Hikaru y aunque tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, lo único que le importaba era que Ferio estaba allí.

—Hikaru de verdad me engañó...—dice Fuu mirándole de nuevo. —¿Pero cómo llegaste?

—Esa es una historia un poco larga, pero primero, ¿que tal si te invito a una cita?

Fuu se sonrojó tan marcadamente que sus mejillas estaba ruborizadas. —¡¿Cita?!

Ferio asintió. —¿No es eso lo que hacen aquí en el Mundo Místico? En Cefiro es parecido, pero aquí hay tantas cosas que cambian...asi que te lo preguntaré. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Definitivamente este era un milagro mas allá de lo esperado. Quizás en el mundo místico tales cosas todavía podían suceder, a pesar de todo. Todo sucedía a una velocidad tan rápida para Fuu.

—Si. —dice tímidamente Fuu y Ferio se aproxima a ella, besándole impulsivamente y tomando a Fuu por sorpresa. A pesar de lo inesperado, ella correspondió el gesto con la misma efusividad. Ambos se reían, y sin necesidad de decir algo más, se tomaron de las manos en aquel parque, bajo aquella fría y hermosa noche de invierno.

— **III** —

Se ajustó su bufanda y siguió caminando por aquel parque, al tiempo que la gente iba y venía, cada uno ocupados en sus cosas. Por un momento, se detuvo en medio de aquel sendero, la Torre brillando en medio de la noche y un suspiro escapando de sus labios. No podía evitar la nostalgia que le producía tan siquiera aquella hermosa vista, incluso si fuese de noche. No obstante, se enfocó en prestar atención al mensaje de Hikaru donde le indicaba que no debía estar muy lejos de allí. Caminó hasta aproximarse al las escalinatas del Templo Zojouji en donde aún intentaba percatarse del rastro de Hikaru o de Fuu entre la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, no veía rastro de alguna de las dos y ya estaba a punto de impacientarse cuando notó que alguien le miraba desde los escalones de la puerta del Templo.

Umi parpadeó y para su sorpresa, notó que se trataba de aquel hombre que había visto en la reunión de esta mañana. Mientras deliberaba el optar por parecer despreocupada o si simplemente debía salir corriendo, el hombre no dudó en aproximarse hacia ella. Umi estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y su respiración agitada se notaba.  
—e...este...¡Buenas Noches! —dijo increíblemente Umi, haciendo una reverencia ante un confundido Clef quien también, a pesar de que había pasado la última hora recitando en su mente lo que le diría, se encontraba dudando en hablar.  
—¿Tanto que he cambiado...? Es decir...¿acaso no me reconoces, legendaria Magic Knight? —fue lo que preguntó Clef y de inmediato, el mago se reprochó aquello.

A Umi le tomó unos instantes, que le parecieron eternos al mago de Cefiro, el comprender y aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Umi lanzó una exclamación tan alta que algunos transeúntes se voltearon a verles, pero ni Clef, ni mucho menos Umi estaban pendientes de lo demás.

—Imposible...—susurró Umi temblorosa al detallar nuevamente el rostro de Clef y su altura comparándola con el recuerdo del él y se sintió acalorada debajo de aquella ropa de invierno.  
—¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Esto no es Cefiro! —le señalaba con incredulidad.  
Clef sonrió al ver que Umi no había perdido su capacidad de reaccionar a las situaciones inesperadas con un poco de mal genio y voz alta. —Magia y mucha suerte...—admite Clef.  
—¡Te ves...! —Y Umi se frenó en añadir algún adjetivo que denotara que realmente le gustaba lo que veía. —Es decir... te ves...mayor...

Clef sonrió disfrutando de la reacción de la joven. No podía negar que le enorgullecía.  
—Tu también. —respondió el.

Umi se subió un poco su bufanda, pero apenas podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Esto era un tanto humillante para ella, acostumbrada a estar confiada y calmada cuando algún chico le coqueteaba. Fuu le decía la reina de hielo en broma, pero no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Se detuvo en aquel pensamiento, ¿Estaba Clef mirándola de esa forma? No le incomodaba, como a veces le pasaba con otros. No obstante, decidió denegar la mínima posibilidad de que eso fuese posible.

—¿Ah si? Bien...¡Bienvenido a Tokio!...¿Y por que ese cambio? —inquiere ella.— ¿Dónde esta tu báculo y tu traje de mago, eh? —no había pasado cinco minutos y ya estaba a punto de burlarse de él.

Clef se reía. —Seria ridículo usar esa ropa en este mundo, ¿no te parece? Y pensé que me vendría bien un pequeño cambio de apariencia...

Umi sonrió malévola. — ¿No me digas que es la crisis de la edad?

Clef hizo una mueca y recordó lo sarcástica que podía ser su apreciada Magic Knight. —Tal vez...  
Umi se reía al ver su cara hasta que se detuvo. Había una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro y unos ojos que brillaban con sentimiento. —Me alegra mucho verte...Clef.

Umi había dicho aquellas palabras sintiendo un gran peso que se le quitaba de encima y aunque todo parecía un extraño sueño, su corazón se llenó de alegría al aceptar que en verdad era él. Se sintió culpable al haber dudado de su intuición antes. Quizás la amargura de tanto tiempo había dejado huella en ella. —Lamento no haber...  
—Por favor, no digas más. —dice Clef aproximándose a ella, y tomó su mano, decidido a calmarla. —Todo ha sido muy repentino para tí. Nunca imaginé que el trabajo que tengo me llevaría a tí.

Ambos permanecen en mutua contemplación hasta que ríen, para romper un poco la tensión. Umi se percata de que la bufanda de Clef esta un poco desarreglada y decide ajustar ese pequeño detalle.  
—Asi está mejor.

—Gracias...

Umi se cruza de brazos, intentando no saltar de la emoción y actuar tranquila. Clef no podía predecir qué iba a decir o hacer ella.

—Nunca pensé que...que fuese posible para alguien de Cefiro. La verdad es que al verte nunca pensé... Creía que eras alguien que se parecía mucho a Clef por eso...

Clef se quedó callado, dejando que ella hablara.

Umi suspiró. —hemos estado intentando el volver a Cefiro...pero nada sucedió...hasta ahora...  
Umi ansiaba el poder decirle que le extrañaba, que todavía le pesaba el no haberle dicho nada incluso luego de todos aquellos años. Tuvo que quitarse unas lágrimas de sus ojos y Clef se preocupó bastante.

—Umi...

—Tranquilo. Son solo cosas mías. —Y su tristeza se tornó en una alegría aparente. —Esta Hikaru...ella lo sabía todo. Pero cuéntame... ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— **IV** —

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Hikaru esperaba que todo estuviese bien con su plan. De cualquier forma se mantenía optimista, de muy buen humor y junto con Lantis, subieron a la torre para disfrutar de la vista y quizás con suerte, podrían ver algo desde la sala de observación, aunque Lantis dudaba de ello, hasta que Hikaru exclamó al ver a alguien que parecía ser Fuu y luego a Ferio. A rato los dos se perdieron de vista.

—¡Si! ¡El plan resultó! —dice Hikaru victoriosa. — Me pregunto si Umi ha reconocido a Clef. —dice Hikaru y se ríe. — ¡Me quedé impactada con su cambio!

Lantis sonríe, pensativo. —Todos lo estuvimos en su momento.

—Cefiro es asombroso, puedes parecer mas joven si quieres o mas adulto.

—Este mundo también lo es. —comenta Lantis. —Hay lugares tan diferentes y todo tipo de cosas por ver.

Hikaru se alegró al oír eso. Nunca había podido decirle a alguien de Cefiro sobre la vida en su planeta. —Que bueno que te guste mi mundo. A pesar de que no hay magia y esas cosas...

—Tu estás aquí y eso es lo más importante.

Hikaru se rió nerviosamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas con aquel comentario. Lantis adoraba su expresión en aquellos momentos.

—Es increíble, ustedes cruzaron un portal y llegaron hasta aquí, arriesgando sus vidas. Me pregunto quién habrá creado el portal...se suponía que solo el Pilar podía invocar a alguien de otro mundo o nosotras...aunque últimamente no sé qué pensar...

—Según Clef, al parecer en los tiempos antiguos había una conexión entre ambos mundos. Pero por algún motivo, el portal fue sellado y hundido en el centro del planeta...

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras percibían que el piso debajo de sus pies se movía. Hikaru de inmediato pensó en un terremoto, pero aquel movimiento se detuvo tan pronto como inició. Lantis y Hikaru se miraron por un momento hasta que Hikaru señaló hacia la ventana. Habían luces de colores, a semejanza de una aurora boreal. Mientras la gente alrededor de ella levantaba sus cámaras, murmurando cosas, en un ambiente lleno de asombro y curiosidad, Hikaru pensó que aquello era demasiado extraño y por alguna razón que no lograba entender, sintió miedo. Un mal presentimiento.

 **Continuara...**

Notas: Hola! Ya finalmente los encuentros pendientes...y ahora se viene el misterio alrededor del portal (Siguiendo las tradiciones de Clamp en usar elementos crossover entre sus series, utilicé uno de TRC/xHolic.) y varias cosas más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_Feliz año nuevo para ustedes! Miren lo que les trajo los reyes ! actualización!_

 _Disculpen que me tarde! T T Entre una cosa y otra se alargó la fecha de actualización._ _Espero les guste el capitulo! :D_

— **I** —

A pesar de lo inesperado que resultó, el misterioso resplandor de tonalidades verdosas no persistió por mucho rato. A su alrededor, los transeúntes murmuraban señalando al cielo, algunos grabando el suceso. Ferio se detuvo a ver a Fuu, quién parecía deslumbrada por aquel fenómeno hasta que se percató de la atención de Ferio.

—Imagino que esto no suele suceder aquí, ¿cierto? —inquiere el joven de Cefiro.

—Si. —dice pensativa Fuu. —Aunque ahora creo que es posible que cualquier cosa pueda suceder.

Ferio no puede evitar una sonrisa y Fuu tomándole de la mano, le conduce a un café cercano, en donde logran avistar una mesa, por suerte un tanto retirada de la entrada. Ambos estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro, la mesa era pequeña y circular, perfecta para hablar sin tener que levantar mucho la voz. De inmediato, uno de los encargados aparece para tomarle la orden. Ante la indecisión de Ferio al escoger algo, Fuu ordena algo para ambos.

En medio del murmullo y el usual ruido del café, los dos están silenciosos por un momento. Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo y ambos trataban de estar presentes en este momento que parecía surreal.

—Realmente estás preciosa. —comenta Ferio y Fuu apenas puede evitar acalorarse.

—Gracias...yo...la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, tengo tantas preguntas...—Fuu escruta a Ferio. No había cambiado mucho, el mismo cabello ligeramente despeinado, amarrado en una cola, ojos claros que estaban expectantes, con las cicatrices que recordaba, excepto una cicatriz a un lado de la mejilla, que sobresale del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba. — Seguramente has pasado por muchas cosas...

—Digamos que el viaje no fue precisamente...fácil. Pero ha valido la pena. —la sonrisa de Ferio es brillante y Fuu siente su corazón palpitar. Se vuelve a arreglar los lentes.

—¿Como es posible que estés aquí?

Ferio se encogió de hombros. —No sé mucho del tema. Verás, la idea la tuvo Clef...el estaba bastante empeñado en venir y por supuesto, Lantis.

—Entonces...—Fuu recordó lo sucedido con Umi.

—Ah, te refieres al pequeño malentendido de esta mañana... —dice Ferio con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pobre Clef, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma.

—No era una confusión de Umi entonces...

—Si. Ha cambiado su apariencia, ya no parece un niño. Y Lantis esta básicamente igual.  
—Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho...aunque...

Fuu acercó su mano a su mejilla. Ferio sonrió, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella caricia. —Lo notaste.

—Has tenido que combatir...

Fuu se preguntaba hasta que punto la magia podía curar cicatrices de ese tipo, pero podría ser que Ferio no estuviese a gusto escondiendo sus heridas de batalla, después de todo, era la fuerza de voluntad lo que definía todo en aquel planeta.

—Unas batallas fueron mas honorables que otras. —dice Ferio un tanto avergonzado de algunas peleas de bar.—...Los cambios de Cefiro nos afectaron a todos, de una forma u otra. Tuve que apaciguar algunas revueltas.

Fuu dejó escapar un suspiro. —Siempre hay personas inconformes en cualquier parte.

—Ahora que no hay un pilar, todos tenemos nuestra cuota de responsabilidad. Por eso pensaba que los reyes y Pilares eran cosa del pasado. Clef me apoyó en crear un Consejo de Representantes, quienes tomarían las decisiones. El ejército real pasó a ser el Ejército de la nación de Cefiro y Lafarga sería el Comandante. Pero ni con eso se puede evitar que algunos se tornen violentos o que estén sedientos de poder.

La conversación tuvo una pausa cuando el encargado les dejó las bebidas que humeaban en la mesa.  
—Espero que te guste...es café.  
—Si, lo he probado...es solo que no podía leer lo que decía en ese papel. —dice Ferio refiriéndose a la carta. — Verás...al llegar hasta aquí me di cuenta de que puedo entender tu idioma, pero no puedo leer nada. Y ni Lantis ni Clef pueden usar magia.  
Fuu estaba impactada. —¿Entonces cómo han podido estar aquí? ¿Desde cuando llegaron?  
—Hace casi un año...  
—¡¿Un año?!

Fuu pensó de inmediato en que pudo haberse cruzado con él antes, en vez de estar en Kyoto.  
—Perdí casi todo lo que llevaba, mi espada...por ejemplo. —explica Ferio —Pero al menos conservé esto. —Le muestra el comunicador. — A menudo cuando perdía mi esperanza esto me hacía recordar...que quizás había una oportunidad.  
Los ojos de Fuu brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas.  
—Yo...

—¿Acaso hay alguien más, Fuu? —pregunta Ferio, temeroso de que se hubiese precipitado en su proceder.

—¿Que?...¡No!...es solo que... —A Fuu se le ahogó la voz. —creía que no volvería a verte. Puse todo mi empeño en volver a Cefiro, pero no pudimos...Entonces solo me dedique a estudiar. ¡He hecho planes! Y ahora...

Un tenso silencio se aparece entre ellos, mientras una canción suena de fondo. Entonces para sorpresa de Ferio, Fuu se rie, secándose las lágrimas.

—No entiendo nada. ¡Creía que había perdido la voluntad para ir a Cefiro, para verte! ¡Creía que debía dejar ir ese anhelo y ahora apareces!

Aquello fue doloroso para ambos y paso un largo instante antes de que Ferio hablara.

—Yo también pensé que debía hacerme a la idea...entonces aparecen Clef y Lantis y me dicen que es posible. Ese día estaba pasando una borrachera terrible.

Aunque Ferio sonriera, Fuu sabía que detrás de sus palabras había mucha amargura. Y que había sufrido tanto como ella o quizás más.  
—Ferio...

—Entonces me di cuenta de que realmente, me arrepentiría si no lo hiciera, si no demostrara coraje, como tu lo hiciste en aquella vez.

Ferio se percata de que el café ya casi no humea. —Mejor nos bebemos este café y asi brindamos...

—Por un nuevo comienzo...—responde Fuu.

— **II** —

Podía haber una multitud de gente pasando alrededor de ellos, pero la atención de cada uno recaía en lo que el otro pudiera decir o hacer. Umi por momentos miraba a Clef, incapaz de evitar el sentirse emocionada por su presencia, si bien disimulaba ese hecho lo mejor posible prestando atención a la torre y a aquella hermosa escena nocturna. Clef le había contado detalles sobre el nuevo Cefiro. Umi se había alegrado por Ascot y su cargo como maestro mago y su matrimonio. Lafarga y Caldina tenían dos hijos. Presea continuaba como forjadora de armas . Cefiro ahora mantenía relaciones comerciales con sus vecinos y estaban acogiendo a inmigrantes de Chizeta, entre otras cosas. Lo que más le intrigaba a Umi era el hecho de que Clef había dejado su cargo a un lado para según él, retirarse.

—¿Cómo lograste venir? —Esa era quizás la segunda pregunta clave. Umi no se atrevía a indagar en el por qué.

Clef inició con su usual tono de maestro. —Cefiro es un mundo de deseos...

—¡eso lo se! —le interrumpe exasperada Umi —¿Pero cómo?

—Un portal. La verdad es que apenas puedo explicar pero simplemente tuve el deseo de cruzarlo.

Clef sentía que esa descripción quedaba corta. Durante un año buscó desesperadamente, algo que pudiese conducirlo hacia el mundo místico. En Cefiro habían pocos magos contemporáneo con el, la mayoría, por no decir que casi todos habían muerto luchando contra Zagato. Los textos eran escuetos sobre los tiempos antiguos y sobre las anteriores Magic Knights.

—Hice una investigación... Que me condujo hasta aquí.

A Umi le daba la impresión de que Clef era demasiado vago en sus palabras.

—¿Y bien? —inquiere ella — ¿Que te parece?

—¿Que cosa? —dice Clef nervioso.  
—Mi mundo. —dice Umi casi volteando los ojos en frustración.

Clef se aclaró la garantía. —Hermoso...y complicado. — Clef pensaba que esas palabras eran también apropiadas para Umi, en todo caso.

Umi esbozó una sonrisa. —¿Y desde cuándo están aquí?

—Un año.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Si. Entre sobrevivir aquí y el poder contactar con ustedes, quedé trabajando para Miyazaki. Además...ya no conservo mi magia.

Umi se alarmó al escuchar aquello y recordó cuan debilitado estuvo Clef levantando la barrera para proteger el castillo de Cefiro hace unos años. Y ahora estaba completamente desprovisto de aquello tan fundamental como el oxígeno para un habitante del planeta Tierra. Clef, por su parte, simplemente le devolvió la mirada a la joven, mostrándose conforme con su estado actual.  
—Al principio fue muy difícil pero ya me ajuste a vivir sin mis poderes.

—Debió haber sido terrible para ti. Después de todo has vivido...

—Setecientos cincuenta años...si. Es un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida, lejos de Cefiro...

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para Umi.

—Clef. ¿Por qué?  
Umi finalmente había hecho la pregunta más importante. No entendía porqué el Clef que ella había conocido, el Maestro Mago, siempre anteponiendo su deber ante todo, había dejado su puesto, su liderazgo y sobre todo, su amado planeta.  
—Debe ser la crisis de la edad, como varios me han dicho. O las vacaciones que nunca quise tomar me afectaron.  
—¡Hablas como si fuese un anciano! —exclamó molesta Umi.  
—Tengo...  
—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Mirate! ¡Eres...! Clef sonrió al ver a Umi sonrojada. —lo importante es que te sientas bien, la edad no tiene nada que ver.

Umi notaba su propia respiración agitada, sus manos inquietas y eso le preocupaba. Habia aprendido a adquirir mas paciencia, a dominar sus emociones, solo a decir lo apropiado según la ocasión. Esto se salía de todo lo que había ansiado alguna vez.

—Gracias, Umi. —fue lo que contestó Clef. El cefiriano no podía adivinar lo que ella pensaba, pero sabía que algo que la tenia preocupada, a juzgar por la sonrisa forzada en su rostro. —¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? Claro, que si tienes frío, podemos...

—¡Un paseo estará bien! —exclamó Umi y se reprochó el tono ligeramente subido de su voz. —Es decir...si. Es buena idea.

Luego de aquello, ambos apenas si conversaron sobre las festividades y las tradiciones de su país. Umi le explicó a Clef detalles sobre sus viajes al extranjero, algo fascinante para el cefiriano, quien apenas imaginaba que en el Mundo Místico existiesen tantas culturas diferentes, pero sobretodo, lo que le intrigaba al mago era la actitud de ella. Confiada y segura, dentro de lo que sus años le permitían, algo curioso para el, estando siempre acostumbrado a ser el que lo supiera todo. En medio de su conversación Umi tuvo que atender las llamadas de sus padres. Probablemente estaban preocupados por lo sucedido. De repente nota una melena rojiza que sobresale entre la gente.

—Hikaru... —musitó Umi al verla caminar entre la gente, con un hombre alto y de cabello negro. Umi recordó a Lantis y se volvió a percatar de que ambos se dirigían, probablemente, sin saberlo hacia ellos. Una parte de Umi quería estirarle las mejillas a Hikaru, por no decirle nada y haberle tomado de sorpresa. Aunque la otra parte de ella se lo agradeciera. —¡HIKARU!

La pelirroja escuchó de inmediato su llamado y jalando a Lantis, corrió hacia ella. —¡UMI! —exclama con alegría

—¡¿Que te parece la sorpresa?!

Umi procuró estar tan calmada como pudiese, mientras sentía la mirada de Clef en ella.

—Este... sin duda alguna fue una sorpresa. —Umi respondió con cierta inquietud y notó que Hikaru y Lantis iban tomados de la mano.

—Pero veo que ya ustedes dos están bastante bien...—dice Umi con picardía— ¿Ya se lo presentaste a tus hermanos?

Lantis se aclaró la garganta, mientras la cara de Hikaru se tornaba rojiza. —Si.

Umi parpadeó. —Vaya...van rápido ustedes dos. De cualquier forma, ¡Felicidades! —dice Umi y señala a Lantis. —Cuida de ella o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Lantis asiente, tan solemnemente como puede. —Mis intenciones con Hikaru son...

—¡Tranquilo, es broma! — Umi lo detiene entre risas. Solo alguien como Hikaru podría hacer buena pareja con el siempre serio Lantis. Era el clásico caso de los opuestos que se atraen, pensó la guerrera del agua con cierto alivio. Por su parte, Lantis no podía deducir si Clef estaba triste, preocupado o simplemente pensativo, al ver que su atención se dirigía a Umi, entretanto que ella y Hikaru intercambiaban palabras y señalaban a un lado.

—¡Hola! —exclama Ferio llegando con Fuu. Ferio parecía triunfante y Fuu estaba tímidamente tomada de la mano con él.

—Buenas Noches a todos. —dice Fuu inclinándose. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Señor Lantis...Guru Clef.

Lantis y Clef respondieron al saludo. —Me alegra verte, Fuu. Ya podremos deshacernos de Ferio. Te lo dejamos a tu cargo.

—Debió haber sido un fastidioso. —añade Umi mientras Hikaru se ríe.

—¡Muy gracioso! —se queja Ferio. —Aunque no me importaría que me dejaran con Fuu.

El rostro de Fuu se torna tan rojo como el cabello de Hikaru ante las insinuaciones de Ferio. Entre risas, Clef y Umi intercambian miradas y Hikaru les sugiere el cenar juntos, para celebrar aquella maravillosa reunión. Umi, por su parte, sugería un lugar al que podrían ir, mientras que Fuu revisaba su móvil.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Ferio mientras caminaban.

—Si, simplemente son mi familia, preguntándonos como estamos a mí y a mi hermana. —dice Fuu.

Ferio sonríe. —¿Tienes una hermana?

—Si, una hermana mayor. —dice Fuu y recuerda fugazmente a la Princesa Esmeralda. Aquello le entristeció y aunque Ferio nunca le había odiado por lo sucedido, ella jamás podría deshacerse de aquel terrible sentimiento. — Te la presentaré...y a mis padres...

—Me encantaría conocerles...—responde Ferio.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, sus caminos se habían entrelazado de nuevo. Mientras caminaban por aquellas calles de Tokio, en medio de aquella noche de invierno, los seis sonreían, alegres y llenos de una renovada esperanza. Hikaru pensaba que tal vez el Mundo Místico también era un mundo donde también los deseos del corazón se hacían realidad.

 **Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

-I-

Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó su mente. El dolor de aquella familia. La mirada de Hikaru, entristecida, ardiendo en rabia mientras eran testigos de aquel lamentable hecho. Satoru sabia que uno de sus vecinos había muerto luego de regresar herido de un combate. En aquel vecindario habitaban muchos que entrenaron en el dojo bajo las instrucciones de su padre. Se cuestionaba en qué había fallado el, ¿Acaso carecía de talento para ser el regente del dojo?

Satoru observó aquella foto con pesar en su corazón, aquel dolor que por mucho que pasara jamás olvidaría. Aquella fotografía reposaba en el altar de la familia, junto a otras tantas que igualmente hacían que sus recuerdos se tornaran amargos. Su padre, sosteniendo a una pequeña Hikaru, rodeado de él, su madre y sus hermanos, rebosantes de alegría. No muy lejos de allí, había otra de su padre cuando era joven, rodeado de varios amigos. A su lado, Satoru reconocía a Kenji Miyazaki y al que debía ser su hermano, Seiji.

-La llave, Satoru. Tu padre debía guardar la reliquia de la familia. -dice Seiji Miyazaki, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada intimidante. Todo lo contrario de su hermano.

-Eso es solo un cuento infantil. -dice Satoru dándose vuelta.- De cualquier forma, en esta casa no hay reliquias ni nada antiguo que pueda ser de valor.

-Si tu padre te escuchara...-se queja Seiji decepcionado - ¿acaso dudas de esa historia?

Satoru, a pesar de su usual calma, mantenía la frialdad en sus ojos. -Señor Miyazaki, creo que le da demasiada importancia a esas leyendas.

-Justo como tu padre.

-Mi padre se dejó llevar por ese tipo de cosas y le costó la vida. Entrenar para ser el mejor en la espada lo llevó a dejar a su familia y a morir en una montaña. -afirma Satoru tratando de controlarse.

-Entiendo tu rabia, Satoru. Aunque hay cosas que por difícil de creer que parezcan, son reales...

Se silenciaron cuando escucharon unos pasos hacia ellos. La puerta se abrió y Hikaru dudó un instante al verlos. Seiji Miyazaki compuso una sonrisa, a diferencia de Satoru.

-Buenos días, señorita. -saluda aquel hombre y Hikaru no puede evitar el sentirse incómoda en aquel momento. Hikaru le había visto unas pocas veces hablando con su hermano y por algún motivo sentía que debía cuidarse de él.

Hikaru se inclina, en señal de respeto. -Buenos días, señor.

-¿Sucede algo, Hikaru? -inquiere Satoru antes de que puedan decir algo más. Hikaru notaba la tensión entre ellos, pero no quería demostrar temor alguno.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Llegaron unos paquetes.

-Hikaru Shidou... -dice Seiji sonriente- La joven prodigio. Me cuentan que eres campeona nacional de tu categoría...

Satoru miró a Seiji con rabia.

-¿Estarías interesada en...?

-¡No! -Satoru exclama. -¡Hikaru ya no compite, ella entrará en la universidad dentro de poco!

Seiji sonríe. -Vamos, no es para tanto...¿No me digas que no le has dicho?

La rabia de Satoru crece a cada minuto. -Hikaru no tiene...

-¿De que se trata? -pregunta Hikaru y Seiji parece complacido. Satoru apenas puede soportar la furia y aprieta sus puños. Hikaru sabe que su hermano le oculta algo. ¿Acaso este hombre viene a ofrecerle a ella lo mismo?

-Soy un entusiasta del kendo. Lamentablemente no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas en la asociación. Simplemente busco crear algo rentable.

Hikaru mantenía la mirada fija en aquel hombre.

-Entiendo que tu hermano quiera protegerte, pero un talento como el tuyo...-dice pensativo.

-¿Es cierto que se pelean hasta quedar inconscientes? -es lo que pregunta Hikaru.

Satoru quería detener aquella conversación a como diera lugar.

-Hay personas que quieren seguir mas allá de sus límites. -fue la respuesta de Seiji. Hikaru estaba segura de que realmente no era de fiar. -Pero tu tienes esa mirada...has combatido... Me recuerdas un poco a Lantis.

Hikaru palideció al escuchar aquello y Seiji asintió aún pensativo. -Una calma y amabilidad que ocultan un espíritu de combate.

Hikaru no quería preguntarle de dónde conocía a Lantis pero ya estaba presintiendo que no solo su hermano, sino Lantis también habían participado en ese asunto de las peleas clandestinas.

-Muchos subestiman a las mujeres, pero eso a mi me parece un tanto injusto. -Dice Seiji con una sonrisa. -Quizás un día deberías asistir con tu hermano, puede que hasta te animes a participar. De todas formas...-dice Seiji y hace una reverencia al altar. -...piénsalo. Espero verlos nuevamente, que tengan un buen día.

Hikaru permanece en la puerta y ve a Seiji Miyazaki abordar un vehículo negro y al mismo hombre de aquella noche cerrar la puerta de su auto antes de entrar en el y marcharse. Satoru aguardaba a las inevitables preguntas de su hermana con resignación. Hikaru se aproxima hacia él y sin embargo se queda mirando las fotografías que reposaban en el altar.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas para ese hombre?

-II-

Una parte de Fuu estaba algo ansiosa mientras caminaba junto a Ferio hacia su casa, en donde planeaba presentárselo a su familia. Otra parte de ella quería reírse por lo increíble de la situación. Aunque había escuchado la explicación de Clef sobre el viaje y sobre cómo aparentemente Cefiro y la Tierra guardaban una relación que iba mas allá de lo que conocían, todavía se preguntaba si realmente era la primera vez que alguien de Cefiro estaba en el mundo Místico. De igual forma el modo en que los habitantes de Cefiro se referían a su mundo parecía un tanto exagerado cuando se comparaba ambos mundos.

-¿Estás bien, Fuu? -pregunta Ferio al notarla tan centrada en sus pensamientos. Fuu esboza una sonrisa.

-A Kuu le hará feliz el recuperar su preciado diario gracias a tí. -responde Fuu recordando que hace unos momentos Ferio le habia entregado el diario de Kuu, creyendo que era de ella. Ferio se siente complacido y espera poder causar una buena impresión ante la familia de Fuu a tal punto que intentó lucir un tanto formal, en su vestimenta. Se había quitado los pendientes dorados que siempre llevaba y que al parecer en el Mundo místico no era bien visto por ciertas personas. Por un momento, ambos se miran y sonríen antes de continuar caminando hasta la casa. Una vez allí, son recibidos por Kuu quien no puede dejar de sonreír.

-¡Buenos días! -dice Kuu con una mirada pícara hacia ambos. -¡Ya está aquí el invitado especial!

Ferio mira a su alrededor escrutando todo lo que puede. La decoración era acogedora y se notaba que vivían bien, si se comparaba con otros vecindarios. Fuu le habia dicho que su madre era doctora y su padre era astrofísico. Ferio estaba algo impresionado aunque en verdad no entendía lo que podía ser un astrofísico. Ya le preguntaría eso a Fuu en otro momento.

-Madre. Él es Ferio.

-Mucho gusto, jovencito. Fuu nos ha hablado de muy buena forma de tí. -dice la señora.

-El honor es mío. -responde Ferio inclinándose.

Ferio fue recibido por la madre de Fuu, una señora de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados, a diferencia de Fuu. De igual forma la señora tenia aquellos modales y elegancia en sus ademanes, que debió inculcarle a Fuu. La hermana mayor de Fuu era mucho más energética y extrovertida mientras conversaban. Fuu miraba hacia otra parte, expectante.

-Tranquila, Fuu. Tu padre está atendiendo algunas cosas de su proyecto. -le dice la madre de Fuu a ésta. -Ya se nos unirá.

-Por supuesto. -dice Fuu y Ferio nota un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

Fuu oye la puerta abrirse y se escuchan unos pasos apresurados.

-Disculpen mi tardanza. -dice un señor alto, de cabellos castaños y pesados lentes que se sorprendió al ver a Ferio.

-Papá... -dice Fuu algo nerviosa mientras Kuu aguantaba la risa. Ferio se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad.

-Claro...-dice el señor Houhouji y se acomoda los lentes. Su mirada se tornó mas tranquila y hasta soltó una carcajada. -¿Pero por qué esa cara, hija?

-Es que...

-Ya dile que es tu novio, por Dios. -dice Kuu sonriente.

-Kuu...-le llama su madre y ella se disculpa.

El señor Houhouji deja de sonreír entonces y Ferio tiene la impresión de que no le agrada al señor. Por su parte el señor Houhouji camina hacia Ferio mientras Fuu espera por lo peor.

-Debes haber pasado por cosas terribles, muchacho. -comenta el señor Houhouji. - Querida, por favor sírvenos te y ese pastel que compramos ayer.

La señora Houhouji le indica a Kuu que la ayude y ellos tres se quedan solos en la sala. Ferio siente una presión por parte de aquella mirada aparentemente tranquila. Fuu tenía los ojos verdes de su padre.

-Papá...

Bastó que el señor levantara la mano para que ésta guardara silencio.

-Sabes que mi hija está en una etapa crucial en su vida. ¿no es asi?

Ferio apretó los puños. -Si señor. Se está preparando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es que ella esté concentrada?

-Si, señor. La carrera a la que ella aspira...

-¿Cuales son tus intenciones?

Fuu no esperaba que su padre fuese tan directo y mucho menos rudo con Ferio.

-Conozco muchos que solo quieren pasar el rato y luego largarse, ¿sabes? -insistía el señor Houhouji.- En especial muchachos como tú...

-No tiene necesidad de decir esas cosas, señor. -responde Ferio. - Yo amo y respeto a su hija. Por eso estoy aquí, señor. Y si, he pasado por cosas terribles.

-¿Eres yakuza?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Sabes usar una espada?

Ferio no entendía las preguntas de aquel hombre.

-Si. He sido entrenado en la espada.

Fuu sabía que esto no iba a terminar de buena forma al oir decir esas cosas a Ferio. Todo esto era un grave error. El señor Houhouji asintió.

-¿Tu familia?

-No tengo.

-Bien. -fue simplemente lo que dijo el señor Houhouji y tomó asiento al tiempo en que la señora y Kuu traían el té y el pastel. -Por favor siéntate. Y Fuu, no te preocupes, no te voy a prohibir nada. -dice el señor Houhouji sonriente. - No es como si eso fuese a evitar algo, ¿cierto?

Kuu y la señora Houhouji se aguantaban la risa mientras se marchaban de nuevo a la cocina. Ferio y Fuu intercambiaron miradas nerviosas mientras el señor Houhouji saboreaba con gusto aquel pastel.

-III-

Era una tranquila mañana, silenciosa, mientras caían algunos copos de nieve sobre la residencia de los Ryuuzaki. Umi se reprochó a sí misma por su indecisión al escoger su atuendo y en tardarse tanto. Si Fuu y Hikaru le vieran estarían riéndose.

Condujo hasta un café, su favorito, porque siempre colocaban música relajante y tenía una decoración que le fascinaba. Al entrar, respiró hondo mientras miraba a su alrededor, en busca de la persona con la que estaba a punto de reunirse.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Clef estaba sentado, un tanto retirado y con la mirada perdida hacia las paredes de vidrio, detrás de las cuales se podía ver a los transeúntes que caminaban. Umi estaba a punto de ir hacia él hasta que le acercó una de las empleadas, para llevarle un café. Aquella chica sonreía demasiado entusiasta para su gusto y no podía culparla por aquel intento de coqueteo. Ella misma había sugerido la idea de que pasearan por la ciudad, aquella noche luego de llevarlo a su casa el día de la reunión, cuando siempre esperaba a que la otra persona diera el primer paso. Rompiendo sus propias reglas.

La empleada se retiró y Umi llegó con un derroche de confianza.

-Buenos días.

Clef se levantó de inmediato, asintiendo. -Buenos dias, Umi.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? -inquiere Umi detallando la reacción de Clef, quien parecía estar recobrando su calma luego de verle.

-No, en lo absoluto. Por favor. -Dice ahora con voz mas serena, señalando el asiento. Umi se siente mientras él hace señas para que le tomen la orden.

La conversación inició tal y como lo anticipaba, el clima frío al cual apenas se acostumbraba Clef, la fascinación por cosas que para ella podían resultar comunes. La tecnología que parecía estar en todas partes y que parecía mover el mundo en vez de la magia, como lo era en Cefiro. Y algunas otras cosas que le parecían difíciles de entender. Umi ansiaba el poder ser su guía, asi como él lo fue en su momento.

-Imagino que fue difícil...estar casi un año sin poder tener rastro de nosotras. -Umi se rió nerviosamente-...es que esta ciudad es una de las mas grandes del mundo. Y nosotras solo somos como cualquier otra persona. Vulnerables, concentradas en nuestros pequeños mundos...todo lo contrario a lo que las Legendarias Magic Knights son.

Había algo de amargura en aquellas palabras. Clef simplemente le observaba con cuidado.

-Es tan extraño, rezamos durante mucho tiempo...y...

Ante aquella prolongada pausa, Clef decide hablar.

-A veces no podemos entender por qué suceden las cosas, Umi. Solo podemos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

Umi bebió lo que quedaba del café y se limpió las comisuras de sus labios.

-Antes no me importaba. Era solo una niña malcriada, pero ahora...- Umi sonreía pero la frustración era notoria en lo fruncida de su mirada. -De verdad no sé lo que digo...discúlpame.

Umi quería decirle tantas cosas pero temía equivocarse en sus suposiciones.

-Está bien, Umi. De cualquier forma, Cefiro no es un lugar perfecto. Hay problemas y es mucho mas frágil de lo que parece. Además aquí...

-Soy privilegiada. -le interrumpe ella reprimiendo su rabia.- Tengo una familia que me quiere, sin problemas económicos, padres que me complacen y aun así...

-Lo sé. -insiste Clef en un intento de confortarla. -Es normal. Todos alguna vez nos cuestionamos lo que somos o hacemos.

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí? ¿Es por eso que dejastes Cefiro?

No quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo, pero dudaba si podría evitar el siquiera pensar en ellas. Clef no evitaba su mirada, lo cual le estaba empezando a poner a prueba su limitada paciencia.

-Fui el maestro mago durante tanto tiempo que ya no...

Clef miró sus manos y Umi se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello.

-Nunca me permití nada para mí. Mis plegarias , mis deseos eran para Cefiro. Sin embargo...todo cambió y yo...

Clef respiró hondo y volvió a ver a Umi. -Quería verte.

Los ojos de ella demostraban sorpresa y tuvo que mirar a un lado, cerrándolos, mientras soportaba en su pecho las ganas de sollozar. Cinco años guardando aquellos sentimientos que resurgían ahora con fuerza.

Umi se secó un par de lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas mientras Clef en silencio, simplemente aguardaba. Transcurrió un largo momento antes de que ella sonriera finalmente, ya mas calmada y asintió.

-Yo también...quería verte de nuevo.

Clef estaba inmóvil, tan profundamente emocionado como ella.

\- ¡Pero nunca esperé a que fueras mas alto que yo ni que te aparecieras en mi casa! ¡Que susto me diste!

Ambos rieron finalmente, para romper la tensión. -Parecías estar calmada en aquel momento. -replica Clef siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, claro. Con mi padre presente, tenía que estar calmada. Puede que parezca alegre y despreocupado, pero cuando se enoja... -dice Umi con cierto temor.

-Tendré cuidado en no hacerle enojar. -dice Clef sonriente y Umi no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las posibles implicaciones de aquellas palabras.

-Seguro. -dice ella haciéndose la desentendida. -Y bien...¿Que te parece si vamos al lugar del que te hablé?

Continuara...

 **Notas:**

Hola!

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la terrible velocidad de actualización. Y porque no estuvo Lantis.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :D


	9. Chapter 9

— I —

Luego de reunirse en aquel café, Umi había llevado a Clef a un par de sitios, y como lo había previsto, la librería había sido el favorito de él, tranquilo y lleno de información por descubrir. Umi no podía contener la risa mientras Clef le explicaba cómo había creído una vez, al pasar por una tienda, que estaban siendo atacados por monstruos de otro planeta y que los televisores eran dispositivos para mantener informados a los habitantes de ataques, similar a las ciudades de Autozam, cuando en realidad se trataba de una película de superhéroes.

—Resulta que los Vengadores no son de verdad...—dice Clef con una sonrisa mientras transitaban por la acera de una muy transitada avenida. —Imaginé que en el mundo místico habían personas como ustedes, pero entonces recordé que cuando llegaron, ninguna sabía de magia.

A Umi le parecía un tanto adorable el desconcierto de Clef. —Debió haber sido decepcionante. Al menos no te tocó ver alguna de esas películas en donde se acaba el mundo, o algo por el estilo. Cada cierto tiempo alguien predice que el mundo se acabará. No creas todo lo que lees o ves. —dice Umi encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tendré en mente tu consejo. —dice Clef sonriente.

Ambos continúan caminando por varios sitios. Umi le señala un edificio amplio de cual salían varias personas con uniformes deportivos. Allí era el sitio en donde había participado en la final del campeonato de esgrima y en el que habían estado Hikaru y Fuu dándole ánimos aquel día, explicándole que esa era la razón por la que estaba tan desesperada en un primer momento, por volver a Tokio. Umi había ganado aquel duelo, lo que le otorgó no solo el primer lugar, sino también la oportunidad de ir al extranjero. Confesaba que no lo habría logrado de no ser por las experiencias que había vivido en Cefiro.

En medio de detalles como ése, se detienen antes de cruzar la calle, un río humano de personas sumidas en sus propios asuntos, ignorantes de su entorno pasaba en varias direcciones. Umi mira a Clef brevemente mientras se apresuran a cruzar. Parecía calmado mientras estaba pendiente de la luz roja. Umi tuvo que respirar y enfocarse en el momento en vez de dejar que su nerviosismo volviera a apoderarse de ella mientras se preguntaba hasta qué punto podría seguir guardando ese secreto. Una parte suya demandaba el decir lo que había silenciado durante años.

Ambos caminaron por largo rato sin intercambiar palabras, hasta la estación del tren.

—¿Umi? —le llama Clef y ella despierta de sus pensamientos. —¿Todo bien?

Umi sonríe disimulando su predicamento aunque podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Clef sobre ella y eso solo provocaba que su nerviosismo aumentara.

—¡No es nada!

Aunque Umi se riera con evidente nerviosismo, Clef permanecía con la misma actitud de cautela.

—Si hay algo que te inquieta, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. —dice el cefiriano solemne. —Aunque no pueda preparar el té tan rápido como en Cefiro, he aprendido unas cuantas pociones de tu mundo que deben servir en caso de ansiedad.

Umi apenas podía soportar que el fuese tan educado y amable. Distinto a todos con los que había intentado alguna relación.

—Clef...hay algo que debes saber...

Umi estaba lista para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Clef. Quizás la estación del tren era el lugar menos apropiado y en verdad no sabía como decirle todo pero tenía que hacerlo ahora. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Clef!

Umi se alarmó al ver a Clef caer al suelo de rodillas, las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, visiblemente afectado por el dolor. Los transeúntes señalaban al cielo mientras ella intentaba hacer algo por Clef.

—¡¿Que tienes?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Umi trató de levantarle y llevarle hasta una de las bancas que estaban cerca. Clef respiraba hondo y Umi estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia cuando Clef le detiene, sujetando su mano.

—Ya estoy mejor...no te molestes...

—¡¿Que disparates dices?! ¡Tienes que ir a un médico!

Clef le mira y sonríe. —Este dolor no es...físico.

Umi se preocupa aun más al escucharle eso. Recordaba su debilitamiento mientras el defendía el castillo y su mente se aproximaba a la posibilidad de que estar tanto tiempo lejos de Cefiro le estuviese afectando gravemente.

—Tranquila, Umi. Ya esto ha pasado antes.

Umi apretó sus manos en impotencia. —¿Acaso la falta de magia...?

—No. —le interrumpe Clef y señala al cielo con cierta debilidad. —Mira, de nuevo las luces...

A pesar de estar un tanto molesta con él por no darle importancia a su salud, Umi dirige su mirada al cielo y con sorpresa observa de nuevo aquel enigmático destello de tonalidades verdosas.

— II —

Ferio no sabía que opinar del Señor Houhouji. Primero lo había intimidado, en cierta forma insultado y ahora explicaba entusiasmado un montón de cosas que no entendía. Hasta tuvo la oportunidad de ver unas fotos de Fuu cuando ésta era niña.  
—Y ésta es cuando entró en el equipo de Kyudo. ¿A que es preciosa? —decía mientras Fuu, cruzada de brazos fruncía la mirada. Fuu había anticipado que su padre se comportaría lo más excéntrico posible pero no se esperaba tantos altibajos en la forma de actuar de éste. Ni que le explicara a Ferio su tesis de grado. Para completar su padre estaba interesado en lo que Ferio sabía de esgrima, pero éste se defendió con bastante ingenio, diciendo que tuvo la suerte de aprender con un amigo mayor que él. Era como si su padre tuviese esa intuición de que no era de Japón. A veces deliberaba si su padre le creería que Ferio era de otra dimensión y que mediante magia había llegado a la tierra. O si por el contrario le creería y Kuu y su madre les tomarían por dementes a los dos.

—Debí haber anticipado que haría algo como esto. —dice Fuu con el ceño fruncido mientras ambos salían de la casa.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo si mi hija llegara con un tipo como yo. Vamos, Fuu... parezco un criminal con estas cicatrices. —admite Ferio riéndose.

—No digas tonterías, Ferio.

—Tal vez me haga un tatuaje o algo parecido para mejorar mi aspecto. —dice Ferio — ¿Que te parece si me tatúo tu nombre?

Fuu alzó una ceja. —Preferiría que demostraras tu amor por mí de otra manera.  
—¿si? —dice Ferio con una sonrisa traviesa y baja la voz —¿Y de qué forma sugieres que lo haga?  
Las mejillas de Fuu se enrojecieron, pero ella no perdió la compostura. Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió.  
—Te lo haré saber.  
—Estoy a su entera disposición, señorita Houhouji.  
Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando se percataron que el auto del padre de Fuu estaba saliendo. Fuu adoptó un semblante normal.  
—¡Gracias por venir a visitarnos, jovencito! ¡Hasta luego, hija! —dice despidiéndose y sube el vidrio del auto, marchándose rápidamente. Ferio iba a continuar con las insinuaciones pero Fuu parecía distraída.  
—¿Que pasa?  
Fuu parpadeó y se volvió a ajustar los lentes. Tal vez imaginaba cosas, pero algo no encajaba con el comportamiento de su padre.  
—Últimamente trabaja demasiado.  
—¿Crees que le esté afectando de alguna forma?  
—No se, es solo que... —Fuu tuvo que agudizar la vista. —¿Ves eso?  
Ferio dirigió la vista hacia el cielo y se podían ver destellos de tonalidades verdes que comenzaban a tornarse mas intensos.

—Es...justo como aquella noche. —dice Ferio.

Fuu recordaba que al día siguiente de su reunión, habían mencionado en las noticias, la aparición de un misterioso fenómeno en el cielo. Pero que se repitiera en pleno día distaba mucho de ser sólo una simple coincidencia.

—III—

Difícilmente podía ocultar la situación, pero por el bien de ella debía intentarlo. Satoru guardó silencio ante la pregunta de Hikaru mientras ella observaba las fotografías del altar.  
—¿Desde cuando trabajas para ese hombre? —repitió Hikaru.  
—Hikaru, no lo entiendes...  
Ella se volvió hacia él y Satoru se sorprendió de su mirada decidida y un tanto intimidante.  
—¿Usas el kendo para esto? —Hikaru estaba claramente indignada.— ¡Pudimos haber buscado otra forma, Satoru!  
—Tenia que hacerlo. —insistía Satoru. Hikaru apenas podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
—¿Es por el dinero?  
—Hikaru, por favor trata de entender...  
—¡Si no me dices lo que pasa entonces cómo puedo entenderte! ¿Acaso quieres terminar en la cárcel o muerto?  
Satoru palideció. Ella sin duda recordaba el fallecimiento de uno de los alumnos de su padre. Era el segundo en menos de un año.  
—Hikaru, no comprendes...  
—Escucha, Satoru, no soy una niña, no pretendas que no me entere de lo que pasa. ¡Esto es peligroso y tu no sabes lo que es cargar con el peso de matar a alguien!  
Aquellas palabras le atemorizaron. Hikaru hablaba como si supiera lo que era eso. Para él era imposible, su hermana era una joven de corazón puro, incapaz de lastimar a alguien. No obstante, no podía negar el dolor y la rabia que se vislumbraba en aquellos ojos.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Satoru exclamaba impaciente en el momento en que su hermana salía del dojo. Hikaru tomó su bolso y salió mientras Satoru le seguía. Antes de irse, se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.  
—Voy a buscar respuestas.

Hikaru siguió su camino, mientras su hermano se quedaba atrás, incapaz de detenerle. Intentaba ordenar el caos de pensamientos, producto de aquellas palabras de ese hombre. Tanto su hermano, como Lantis estaban involucrados en aquello y ella ignoraba todo. Se le revolvió el estómago de pensar que su hermano o Lantis pudieran estar detrás de las muertes de aquellos combatientes. Deteniéndose en aquel terrible pensamiento sintió culpa de siquiera haberlo pensado, pero su hermano claramente ocultaba algo, no solamente la vergüenza de utilizar las enseñanzas de su familia para ganar dinero. Tenía que hablar con Lantis, tenía que escuchar lo que iba a decir, aunque una parte suya estuviera hirviendo con furia. Estuvo caminando por un largo rato, había pasado la zona residencial y estaba cerca de las tiendas. Cruzó en una esquina, en donde alguien le sujeta del brazo inesperadamente y ella estaba a punto de golpear al que fuese hasta que vio de quién se trataba.

—¡Lan...!  
—Shhh...—susurró Lantis mientras veía pasar un auto negro, ellos dos escondidos detrás de una pila de cajas.  
—¡¿Que está pasando?! —dice Hikaru zafándose. Lantis podía ser mas alto y físicamente más fuerte que ella, pero al verla con esa mirada, Lantis se sintió un poco intimidado. —¡¿Por qué nos escondemos?!  
—Hikaru...

—¿Trabajas para Seiji Miyazaki?

Lantis frunció su mirada. —¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?

—No importa. —le cortó Hikaru. —¿Es cierto? ¿Tu también?  
Lantis volvió a mirar hacia la calle. —Aquí no es seguro, mejor nos vamos. Te diré todo lo que necesites saber, pero por favor confía en mí.  
Hikaru se calmó un poco ante aquellas palabras y aceptó. —Está bien, vamos.

Ambos llegaron hasta la entrada de un templo que Hikaru conocía muy bien, puesto que era el sitio habitual que su familia visitaba durante las festividades. Lucía solitario, bajo aquella sensación de sosiego que ella conocía muy bien. Un par de monjes barrían y al verlos ambos se inclinaron en saludo. Tanto Lantis como Hikaru correspondieron el gesto y continuaron caminando, rodeando el templo.  
—Aquí estaremos bien. —le dice Lantis mientras se sientan en una de las escalinatas que conducían a otra sección del templo. Desde allí se alzaba una pequeña colina, poblada de árboles y desde la cual podían ver toda la zona.  
—Estoy tan... molesta. —dice Hikaru finalmente, mientras intentaba alejarse del torbellino de pensamientos que tenía.  
—Tu hermano hace lo mejor que puede. No quiere decir que no pueda cometer errores.  
—¿Acaso sabes lo que esta pasando? Ese hombre aparece y...  
Lantis le mira con aprensión. —No te parece de confiar.  
—¿acaso tu confías en el?  
Lantis mira de nuevo hacia el paisaje. —Le tengo agradecimiento. Cuando llegamos aquí, él y su hermano nos ayudaron a sobrevivir. Me dijo que necesitaba a un guerrero, uno que participara en sus combates. No era algo extraño para mi. En Cefiro es una práctica común. Ayuda a disipar las tensiones entre las personas. Seguramente lo entiendes, ¿no es asi?  
Un prolongado silencio se produjo entre ambos.

—Si...es... Yo solía competir en la escuela. —afirma Hikaru recordando sus tiempos en el club de kendo. Pero todo era por deporte, nada de situaciones de vida o muerte.

—Nunca vi a alguien morir, pero eso no significaba que no ocurrieran cosas terribles. Muchos quedaban con el orgullo herido y volvían a batirse en duelos sin espectadores. —continúa Lantis.

—Jamás pensé que...¡es absurdo! ¡¿Para que?! —dice Hikaru exasperada. —¡¿Tanto vale el orgullo, el deseo de venganza?!  
Lantis sonríe. —No todos tienen un corazón tan puro como el tuyo, Hikaru.  
—No es así...yo...  
Aunque sabía que Lantis ni Ferio les habían odiado a ella ni a sus amigas, el recuerdo de aquel sacrificio jamás podría ser borrado.

—Hicieron lo correcto, aunque fuese difícil.

Hikaru cerró sus ojos. —Por eso no quiero que Satoru se involucre más en esas cosas. Y tú tampoco.

Lantis le toma de la mano y ambos vuelven a mirarse.  
—Lo que voy a decirte, debes mantenerlo en secreto. —murmura Lantis y Hikaru simplemente le escucha. —Tu hermano...está obsesionado con saber cómo murió tu padre.

Hikaru apenas puede procesar lo que Lantis dice. Nada tenía sentido para ella.

—Mi padre falleció en un viaje a las montañas, ¡fue un accidente! —dice Hikaru, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Escúchame... Tu hermano, al parecer sospecha algo, por eso creo que sigue participando, cree que puede conseguir al asesino entre el grupo que solía entrenar con tu padre.  
—¡¿Te dijo eso?!  
—No. Satoru es demasiado reservado. Pero lo intuí por medio de otros. Hay varios que sospechan que no fue un accidente y que lo mataron por que él sabía algo muy importante.  
Hikaru escondió su rostro entre sus manos, acurrucándose en medio de sollozos, a Lantis mientras éste se lamentaba al verla sufrir. Pero ocultar la verdad a Hikaru le haría mas daño.  
Transucurrió un largo rato antes de que Hikaru se calmara y Lantis prosiguiera.  
—Cuando llegué aquí, Miyazaki me ofreció dinero a cambio de ganar combates. No era complicado hasta que me topé con tu hermano. Me dio buena pelea, ¿sabes?  
—Solíamos entrenar juntos. —murmura Hikaru.  
—Después del combate, nos convertimos en amigos. No sabía que era tu hermano después de un tiempo, cuando no tuvo mas remedio que confiar en mí. Cuando hablaba de sus hermanos era con alegría, orgullo y temía no poder cuidarles.  
Hikaru cabizbaja, escuchaba aquellas palabras con un nudo en la garganta, en especial luego de haber discutido con Satoru. Todo lo que hacía era protegerles y ser la figura paterna que habían perdido.  
—Yo estaba contento, esperanzado. Quería verte. Sin embargo, todo era tan peligroso para todos, en especial para Satoru. Aquella noche, cuando Tsubaki fue a tu casa, era porque había dinero de por medio. Satoru se estaba metiendo en problemas como ése y mi deber era mantener calmado a Tsubaki y por tanto a Miyazaki. De igual forma y a pesar de todo, sé que tu hermano sospecha de mí.  
—¿de tí?  
—Sabe que oculto algo. Por supuesto, nunca le diría que soy de otro mundo. —sonríe Lantis.  
Hikaru se ríe mientras se quita las lágrimas. —Es muy inteligente.  
—Por eso dudé un poco en aproximarme a tí. Nos siguen... —afirma Lantis preocupado.  
—Entonces...  
—No lo sé, Hikaru. Algo no anda bien aquí. Pero haré lo que sea por protegerles. A ti y a tus hermanos.  
Hikaru se levanta y camina unos pasos, lejos de él.  
—Prométeme que no me ocultarás nada más.  
Lantis exhala un suspiro cansado. —Lo prometo.  
Hikaru se vuelve a mirarle. —Sé que es peligroso, pero si mi hermano está metido en eso...  
Lantis puede intuir lo que Hikaru está a punto de decirle y antes de que pueda siquiera objetar, la pelirroja le detiene.

—Estoy consciente de que es una locura, pero tienes que llevarme hasta ese sitio. Yo misma hablaré con Miyazaki.

—Hikaru... —apenas murmura Lantis, cuando la atención de la joven se desvía hacia el cielo. Con asombro, Hikaru observa de nuevo aquellas líneas irregulares de color verdoso que surcan el cielo, portando aquel enigmático resplandor y nuevamente, aquella extraña sensación de desasosiego en el aire.

—IV—

Varias horas transcurren desde que ambos ven aquel resplandor en el cielo. Luego de reponerse, Clef insiste en que se encuentra bien y a pesar de las protestas de Umi, toman el tren hasta llegar a una estación, cerca de dónde vive Umi, percatándose de que ya estaba empezando a caer la noche.

—Discúlpame por arruinar el momento. — dice Clef mientras se termina de tomar una bebida caliente de una de las máquinas expendedoras, ambos sentados en una de las bancas del parque. Algunos chicos jugaban y varios estudiantes pasaban, saliendo de clases. No obstante, Clef no puede dejar de notar cierta molestia en el rostro de Umi y en su prolongado silencio.  
—¿Sucede algo?...ah, ya se... —dice Clef adivinando lo que podria estar pasando. —Estás preocupada...  
Umi sigue silenciosa, cruzada de brazos.  
—No tienes que...  
—¡Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparme! —reacciona Umi malhumorada.

—Umi...

—¡Ni siquiera sabes por qué no puedes usar magia! ¿Acaso no te inquieta la idea de que estar aquí te está afectando tu salud?!

—Umi... —musita Clef, no obstante ella se levanta, temblorosa. Intentando calmarse ante aquella súbita muestra de miedo. Umi estaba visiblemente alterada, temiendo de que Clef pudiese correr un grave peligro y que nadie en su planeta, mucho menos ella, pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo.  
—Tienes razón. —admite Clef levantándose y ella todavía de espaldas a él, le escucha. —Sabía de los riesgos, pero aun así lo hice. Tenía que intentarlo.  
Ante el silencio de Umi, Clef prosigue.  
—Cuando ustedes se marcharon y me tocó asumir la dirección de Cefiro...siempre les enseñé a mis discípulos a ser responsables con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ya que con ellos, el corazón se fortalece o debilita. La magia misma se deriva de eso. Con el tiempo yo mismo me cuestionaba mis propios deseos. Mi concentración se desviaba cada vez más. En mirar al pasado, en mirar al futuro. En haber dejado pasar las oportunidades.  
Umi se volvió a verle, esta vez con tristeza en su mirada.

—No me podía permitir el rezar porque las Magic Knights regresaran, porque siempre significaba que era más deberes para ustedes, quienes no merecían cargar con más problemas. Temía que mis pensamientos me traicionaran, por eso...

Umi se apresura a aferrarse a él, mientras Clef, paralizado, apenas puede estar en pie sin saber realmente cómo corresponder aquél gesto que denotaba temor.

—No soporto que digas eso. ¡Hablas como si no merecieras nada! —exclama la joven con la frente apoyada en el hombro del otro.

Umi siente cómo los brazos de Clef se estrechan alrededor suyo, aferrándose a ella con la misma efusividad que ella por un corto, pero intenso momento, antes de soltarle. Era su forma de agradecerle aquellas palabras pero todavía con la indecisión que Umi reconocía, ya que ella misma había experimentado aquello, deseando tantas veces el olvidarle, enterrar definitivamente aquellos recuerdos, suprimir el arrepentimiento que a menudo le asaltaba. Cuando se separó de el y le miró a los ojos, Umi ya no sintió temor alguno. Ya había tenido suficiente, de huir de aquel pasado y de aquél arrepentimiento.

—En realidad soy un cobarde. —dice Clef con una sonrisa triste. —Fue por eso que yo callé, porque no quería lastimarte. No quería ser una molestia...

—No digas más nada. Es mi culpa también. Jamás creí que tu, el gran maestro mago...se fijaría en una chica como yo...

Umi se ríe nerviosamente aunque no puede dejar de derramar lágrimas.

—¡Míranos, somos unos tontos! ¡Y ahora se va a arruinar mi maquillaje! —chilla Umi mientras Clef exhala un suspiro y le ofrece un pañuelo. —¡Se supone que debo seducirte, o algo parecido, no lloriquear!

Clef se ríe mientras ella se sonroja, al final ambos no pueden evitar reír al final.

—Si quieres, puedes continuar con... esa idea tuya. —dice Clef nervioso.

Umi, por su parte, le observa con una sonrisa pícara mientras se guarda el pañuelo en su bolsillo. —¿Cual idea, eh?

Clef intenta decir algo, pero como pocas veces le había pasado en la vida, apenas logra pronunciar algunos sonidos incoherentes mientras Umi se aproxima a él, con aquella firme resolución en su mirada al tiempo en que le abrazaba y le arrastraba, inexorablemente hacia ella.

Y así, sin importarle el lugar, ni el momento, en medio de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, aquellas dos personas se besaron y por un instante el pasado y el futuro habían dejado de existir, sólo aquel instante de eternidad.

 **Continuara...**

Hola!Disculpen la demora! espero que les haya gustado esta actualización.

Quedo un poco empalagoso al final pero XD ya era hora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

\- I -

Fuu había pasado gran parte de los últimos días, sumergida en su incansable estudio de las posibles preguntas que le saldrían en el examen de ingreso, a tal punto que había mirado su móvil, descubriendo que ya eran pasadas las diez. Tenía mas de veinte mensajes y la mitad eran de Ferio.

 _"Asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente!"_ Le reprendía no solo él sino también su madre.

Fuu sonrió pensando en que a pesar de lo increíble y milagroso de poder volver a ver a Ferio, aún tenía que encargarse de sus responsabilidades, las cuales en ocasiones demandaban todo su tiempo y atención. Intentando despejar su mente, salió de su habitación, pero mientras estaba bajando, escuchó a su padre discutir acaloradamente con alguien.

-¡Ya te dije que necesitamos asegurarnos de que los generadores soporten la carga!

Fuu se asomó y vio la silueta de su padre, sentado en la sala, cabizbajo, la luz del móvil reflejada en sus ojos cansados, furioso ante lo que parecía ser una locura.

-¡Ya se que Miyazaki quiere resultados, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que explote en plena ciudad! -bramó. -¿Acaso no ves lo que acaba de provocar hace unos días? ¡Si vamos a lanzar otra prueba con eso, corremos el riesgo de que vuelva a suceder!

Había miedo y rabia en la mirada de su padre. Fuu retrocedió, temerosa de que fuese a percibir su presencia. Su padre seguía discutiendo con la otra persona al teléfono sobre cálculos y sobre cómo aparentemente la energía residual parecía escapar de la " _máquina_ ". La conversación terminó abruptamente.

Intentando ser sigilosa, se movió cuidadosamente hacia su habitación, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y su respiración agitada. Intentó calmarse para razonar sobre lo que había escuchado. Fuu se sentó en su cama, temblorosa pensando en aquellas luces y el sismo que había ocurrido en aquel entonces. Miyazaki... ¿Quien era aquel hombre y que era esa _"máquina"_ a la cual su padre temía?

\- II -

Apagó el auto y se reclinó en el asiento del vehículo. Pensaba en que quizás la próxima vez deberían tomar un paseo hasta una de las playas cercanas y ver el atardecer. Umi sintió que se ponía roja hasta las orejas, aún en medio del frío. Todo estaba pasando a una velocidad de vértigo, que no podía detenerse, aunque una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le recordaba que los exámenes de ingreso serían dentro de poco. Tomó su móvil y tecleó un breve "Ya estoy en casa", seguido de una carita sonriente. Salió del auto y se dirigía a su casa en piloto automático, sosteniendo su móvil, impaciente por una respuesta.

A Umi le había costado creer que lo del beso en el parque había pasado de verdad. A veces le parecía que vivía en una especie de sueño prolongado. Una llamada del padre de Umi, le recordó que era tarde y Clef sugirió que ella regresara a su casa. Umi, por supuesto, no iba a dejarlo allí, lejos de su casa e insistió en llevarle. En el camino, ambos escucharon las canciones favoritas de Umi, sin hablar mucho.

-Tal parece que te llevas muy bien con el señor Clef.

Umi se sobresaltó y se volteó. Había llegado hasta las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Su padre estaba esperándola y ella intuyó que se había ganado un buen regaño por parte de él.

-Este...

-Ya me parecía rara esa actitud tuya aquel día...

-Papá...

Umi estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Su padre siempre investigaba a los chicos con los que salía. Ni en Seúl dejaba de estar al tanto de su vida.

-Me parece respetable, sin embargo, su pasado es curioso. Por el hecho de que no hay casi nada...

-¿A qué te refieres?

El señor Ryuzaki sonrió y le pidió a su hija que lo siguiera. Al llegar a su despacho, Umi esperó a que se sentara en su sillón.

-Conoce bien a tu enemigo, Umi. Pero a tus amigos y a tu familia también y con más razón.

Umi frunció su rostro. Ryoji Ryuuzaki era siempre de ese modo. Con buenas intenciones hacía lo que fuera para protegerse a él y a su familia. Y esta era una de las cosas que a Umi no le agradaba de su padre. Siempre desconfiaba y siempre estaba al tanto de cada detalle.

-Le eché un vistazo al señor Clef. Resulta que su certificado de nacimiento se perdió. No tiene familiares y vive en un departamento propiedad de Miyazaki con otros dos hombres. No tiene formación profesional y varios de sus datos no aparecen en el seguro social. Tampoco parece japonés.

-¿Acaso es un inmigrante ilegal, papá? -dice Umi con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé. Pero hay algo que no encaja. De cualquier forma, ¿cual es tu relación con el?

Umi pensó en mentir, pero su padre quizás ya sabía que tenían una relación (Umi intentaba no sonrojarse al pensar en ello) y que se habían besado en público. Pero decir la verdad era complicado, ¿como explicaría de dónde lo conocía?

-Me gusta, papá... ¿acaso es casado? -dice Umi con hastío.

Ryuuzaki asintió. -No creo que sea malo que tengas citas, que no tengas un novio formal. Pero no quiero que te involucres con la gente incorrecta, Umi. Ni que...

-Papá, ¿de verdad vamos a discutir esto?

Por un instante, Umi creyó que se había pasado de la raya al ver la furia en los ojos de su padre.

-¡ Discúlpame papá, es que...!

Bastó con un gesto de Ryuuzaki para que Umi se detuviera y ella se quedó callada mientras su padre revisaba su propio móvil. Al parecer el mensaje era tan importante que simplemente le pidió que lo dejara a solas. Umi suspiró aliviada, pero probablemente mañana no se salvaría de una buena reprimenda.

Otro mensaje llegó: _"Buenas noches, Umi"_ .Y ella sonríe pensando en Clef. Ya mañana lidiaría con sus padres y con lo que sea.

\- III -

Todos los presentes en aquel recinto estaban silenciados al ver el filo de aquella brillante espada a unos centímetros de la garganta de un hombre, empuñada por una joven temblorosa, en un intento por controlar su furia.

Bajo aquel cielo del cual caía una ligera nevada, un grupo de personas se reunieron, como acostumbraban a hacer dos veces por semana, en el dojo de la familia Miyazaki, construido hace más de doscientos años. Satoru tuvo que aceptar forzosamente el hecho de que su hermana estuviese allí, luego de que ella apareciera con Lantis a tiempo para uno de los encuentros de aquella noche. Hikaru había presenciado un feroz combate entre dos jóvenes. Satoru y Lantis sentados a ambos lados de ella. Seiji Miyazaki estaba entusiasmado, con la visita de ella, haciendo que se sentaran en el sitio asignado a el y su familia. Obviamente no fue el único y muchos habían mirado a la joven con sumo interés, para disgusto de su hermano, mientras que Lantis adoptaba un semblante inescrutable, aunque listo para cualquier acto imprudente que pudiesen hacer aquellos que se pasaban de copas.

Luego de la contienda, llegaron otros dos. Uno de ellos, alto y fornido, el otro mas bajo y aparentemente débil. Pero las apariencias engañaban y el segundo le rompió la pierna al primero, sistemáticamente hiriéndole en los brazos, torturándole lentamente hasta que cayó. Aquello, llenó de ira a Hikaru quien saltó de su asiento y antes de que pudiese darle el golpe de gracia, la joven arrinconó al atacante, desarmándole con un par de golpes. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Ni siquiera Satoru o Lantis.

Hikaru estaba llena de rabia. Nada de esto era lo que aprendió de su padre o de su hermano, nada de esa violencia innecesaria.

-¡Suficiente! ¡¿Acaso no ves que ya no puede continuar?! -le gritó Hikaru

-¡¿Como te atreves a...?!

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Unos aplausos se escuchan, en medio de aquella tensión. Seiji Miyazaki sonríe mientras un joven, quien estaba ataviado con el uniforme de árbitro se aproxima a ellos.

-Palabras admirables, sin duda Y una destreza magistral para desarmar al oponente. La eficacia de derrotar a otra persona con pocos golpes. -afirma aquel joven, quien debía tener unos veinte años. De cabellos blanquecinos y ojos oscuros denotaban una inquietante serenidad, el cual le pareció conocido a Hikaru. Ella retiró su arma y volvió a enfundarla. Satoru se percató de que se trataba de la espada que siempre estaba en el altar del dojo. Estaba orgulloso y furioso por aquella impulsividad de su hermana.

-Por favor, llévenselos. -dice el joven.

-¡Tu deber era detenerles! -le reprocha Hikaru

-Hay personas que no desean ser detenidas. Aunque es compasiva tu actitud, para ellos no es más que una deshonra lo que has hecho. -afirma el joven con una sonrisa paciente.

Hikaru se sentía mas furiosa a cada minuto y salió de aquel lugar, para quedarse en el jardín de aquella mansión, esperando a que su rabia se apagara. Pasado un rato, Lantis apareció detrás de ella, silencioso y expectante.

-¿Es terrible mi mundo, cierto? -dice Hikaru percatándose de su presencia.

Lantis simplemente permanece callado, dudando en responder.

-No sé por que estoy tan molesta. -confiesa Hikaru -Yo...

Lantis se aproxima a su lado mientras ella permanecía cabizbaja mirando el estanque.

-Todo comenzó cuando con mi padre en esas montañas...luego mi madre...

Hikaru siente la mano de Lantis sobre su hombro. -Mis hermanos intentaron mantener las cosas, cuidando de mi. Satoru se hizo cargo de todo, luchando para mantener la casa en pie. Teníamos una tía que ocasionalmente nos visitaba y gracias a la herencia vivimos bien por un tiempo. Nunca me pregunté nada sobre mi padre... hasta ahora.

Hikaru se volvió a verle, en aquellos ojos llorosos había mucha incertidumbre y una tristeza que conmovió a Lantis.

-Tengo miedo... de que sea cierto todo aquello que sospecha Satoru.

Lantis le abraza en ese momento y Hikaru se aferra a él.

-Escucha, Hikaru. -dice Lantis mirándola a los ojos,luego de que su abrazo terminara. -No puedes dejarte llevar.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando vi a aquellas personas... recordé tantas cosas.

Hikaru mira sus manos, enfundadas en sus guantes. Lantis se percata de que son observados y mira hacia la casa, en donde el mismo joven de cabellos blanquecinos esta saliendo. Lantis se adelanta mientras Hikaru se queda detrás secándose un par de lágrimas.

-Lamento que este espectáculo no haya sido de su agrado, señorita Shidou. - dice el joven inclinándose. - Permítame presentarme, Soy Shiro Miyazaki.

Hikaru simplemente devolvió el gesto.

-Mi padre desea hablar con ustedes. El señor Satoru está con él. Por favor, síganme.

Hikaru y Lantis no tuvieron mas alternativa que seguir al joven. Los condujo hasta el otro extremo de la propiedad, alejado del dojo. La construcción del edificio anexo era moderna, a diferencia del tradicional dojo. Shiro abrió la puerta para ellos, y se encontraron con lo que parecía el despacho de Miyazaki. Lantis tuvo un mal presentimiento, había sido testigo de varias reuniones incómodas en aquel lugar. Satoru estaba sentado a un lado, dejando espacio para dos sillas más. Hikaru se sentó en el centro y Lantis a su lado. Shiro se quedó detrás de ellos, de pie.

-¿Qué te pareció el encuentro? dice Seiji todavía con aquel entusiasmo.

-Ambos lucharon hasta el final. comenta Hikaru intentando ser cuidadosa.

-¿No te gusta, cierto? inquiere Miyazaki.

-La verdad, no.

Lejos de parecer ofendido, Miyazaki se rió.

-Ya veo, pero considera que en la vida real no hay reglas al momento de combatir. ¿Has pensado en ello?

-Solo si la intención es matar a la otra persona.

Lantis y Satoru estaban atentos. Seiji parecía divertirse con aquel duelo de ideas.

-Se trata de superar los límites y vencerse a uno mismo. Ser diestro en la espada es un arte que pocos pueden dominar. Tu padre decía que a pesar de nuestras intenciones, al final, el kendo es el arte de combatir y en ocasiones...

Hikaru frunce su mirada. -Si. En ocasiones hay que matar a alguien para proteger a otros. Hikaru recuerda aquel sacrificio que Esmeralda y Zagato hicieron, la terrible culpa por lo sucedido que aunque compartida, nunca podría olvidar. Lantis observaba a Hikaru queriendo abrazarle y recordarle que ni Zagato ni Esmeralda les dejaron otra salida. Satoru no comprendía porqué su hermana parecía tan triste, distante de aquella chica usualmente radiante, ahora más que nunca.

-Mi padre decía que teníamos una tremenda responsabilidad. -interviene Satoru. -Y eso no debe ser usado a la ligera.

Seiji asintió. -Por supuesto, los tiempos cambian. La batalla es en los negocios, el dinero. Lo que quiero es que podamos obtener ganancias de forma legal, preservando nuestras tradiciones.

-Señor Miyazaki. La deuda con usted ha sido saldada. - Dice Satoru apresurado en terminar esta reunión. -Agradecemos su generosidad pero nosotros no participaremos en esto. Espero sepa entender nuestras razones.

Seiji sonríe. -¿De verdad? ¿Y tu que dices, Hikaru?

Lantis captó las intenciones de aquel hombre. Seiji Miyazaki era sin duda astuto y calculador. En el año que había estado trabajando con él, había presenciado sus reuniones de negocios. Hikaru sentía que le entrecortaba la respiración, su cuerpo tensado, su mandíbula apretada. Se dió cuenta de lo frágil que era a pesar de llevar un arma en su mano. Pensó en Satoru, lo debilitado que había estado estas últimas semanas, sus hermanos, incluso... sus amigos, Lantis. Todos aquellos que le rodeaban estaban en peligro. Sentía el temor en sus entrañas, una voz que le gritaba porque hiciera algo. Aquel hombre significaba peligro y respiró hondo intentando calmarse y pensar.

-Es peligroso. Pero... me gustaría poder hacerlo

Satoru iba a intervenir cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, deteniéndole. Shiro Miyazaki estaba detrás de el.

-¡Excelente respuesta! ¡esto va a ponerse muy interesante! -afirmó Seiji Miyazaki

Hikaru bajó su cabeza, mientras apretaba aquella espada, recuerdo de su padre. Debía arriesgarse si quería proteger a los demás. Solo rogaba por no tener que hacer lo que hizo en Cefiro, en aquel trágico día.

 **Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

\- I -

¿Estaría pagando el precio por su deseo?

Las dudas le asaltaban mientras se dejaba caer en aquel pasillo. De nuevo, las fuerzas le abandonaban mientras sentía una punzada en su pecho. Pocas veces en Cefiro había sufrido de alguna enfermedad. Por lo general, los habitantes de Cefiro, enfermaban a raíz de un pensamiento o deseo negativo que no podían controlar. Envejecían producto de sus experiencias y de sus pensamientos sobre el pasado y el futuro, siendo aproximadamente unos doscientos años la edad de vida promedio de un Cefiriano. Pero Clef había vivido mucho, incluso para los estándares de Cefiro.

Quizás la magia que lo había sustentado durante largo tiempo le abandonaba por completo y le hacía vulnerable. Su manos temblaban y su mayor temor no era para sí, sino traer tristeza a los que le rodeaban. Guru Clef intentó levantarse nuevamente, solo para fallar mientras en su móvil sonaba una lenta canción de piano.

\- II -

Satoru no pronunció palabra luego de regresar de la mansión de Miyazaki. Lantis les había acompañado en silencio. Poco era lo que podían decir luego de aquella reunión. Hikaru se había despedido de Lantis y se encerró en su habitación. Quizás Satoru estaba decepcionado con su decisión, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de ella, luego de años de entrenar juntos y de compartir la misma voluntad de vivir honradamente, a pesar de las dificultades. También era cierto que Satoru no estaba en el derecho de reprocharle, sobre todo después de que él mismo había aceptado participar por dinero. Pero Hikaru había tomado la espada de su padre y la había blandido en un acto imprudente y merecía que su hermano le regañara.

Aquella noche durmió poco y temprano en la mañana inició la rutina de ejercicios que había dejado a un lado desde hace meses, con la finalización de las clases y la preparación para los exámenes de ingreso. Tenía que ponerse en forma de nuevo si quería estar lista para esos combates. Había dejado la espada de su padre en el altar, haciendo una reverencia con profunda culpa. Su padre se veía sonriente en la foto conmemorativa del dojo, junto a sus alumnos.

Quizás su padre buscaba proteger a su familia, quizás debía dinero, quizás buscaba ayudar a alguien, su padre era de ese tipo de personas. Muchos relataban de lo amable y valiente que era, un héroe. Pero los héroes a veces hacen cosas terribles por un bien mayor. Hikaru intentó alejarse del recuerdo fatídico de Esmeralda y Zagato y tomó su _shinai_ para practicar sablazos en el aire.

En eso, la puerta del dojo se abre. Hikaru ve a su hermano y se detiene. Satoru se dirigió al altar, realizando una reverencia. Hikaru se preparó para lo peor.

-Recuerdo que mamá siempre se quejaba de lo imprudente que era papá. -dice Satoru, todavía de espaldas a ella. -Pero al final admiraba lo idealista que era. A papá le habría encantado tu pequeño acto de nobleza.

Satoru se volteó a verle y su sonrisa se disipó lentamente. -Pero eso no significa que me parezca correcto lo que acabas de decidir. Sin embargo, sé que no podré detenerte, ya eres una mujer y...

-hermano... -le interrumpe Hikaru- Si queremos proteger a Masaru y Kakeru, hay que enfrentar esto.

-Hikaru, tu no... -Satoru se detuvo y Hikaru notó su vacilación.

-¿Que sucede? -inquirió Hikaru. Definitivamente Satoru estaba escondiéndole algo.

-No sabes lo que pueda pasar en ese lugar, lo peligroso...

Satoru divagaba. Hikaru le dio la espalda.

-¿Crees que aceptaría un no?

Satoru guardó silencio mientras Hikaru blandía la espada con firmeza en pose de guardia. En ese momento Satoru caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró lentamente. Sabía que no podría protegerla toda la vida, pero al menos no estaban solos.

-Solo te pido que no la dejes sola en esto. -dice Satoru dejando atrás a Lantis, quien estaba a punto de entrar en aquel lugar.

\- III -

-¿Podrías decirme lo que estamos tratando de hacer? -dice Ferio mientras Fuu teclea con premura en su laptop. Ambos se habían encontrado en un sitio de comida rápida, no muy lejos de la misma Torre de Tokio, cerca del lugar en el que presuntamente, trabajaba su padre.

-Estoy tratando de entender. -dice Fuu. Ferio estaba visiblemente intrigado con lo que Fuu hacía y cuando le mencionó sobre su futura carrera, Ferio apenas logró entender algo.

-Solo ayúdame a aparentar que estamos teniendo una cita. -murmuró Fuu. Ferio alzó una ceja mientras se terminaba su gaseosa.

-Estás mirando la pantalla... -murmura Ferio.

-Espera...

-¿Qué?

-Se cortó la conexión.

Fuu cerró la laptop y se reclinó en el asiento. Mientras Ferio intentaba discernir el rostro concentrado de Fuu,la joven deliberaba si debía decirle lo que pensaba.

-Me siento mal por desconfiar... -Fuu hizo una pausa. -...pero creo que mi padre está involucrado en algo que me preocupa.

-¿Tu padre? -Ferio no lograba imaginar qué podría ser. Le daba la impresión de que el padre de Fuu era un señor de conducta intachable. Aunque su propia hermana también lo fué, hasta que todo se complicó. Ferio notó que alguien los miraba desde una de las mesas.

-Creo que está trabajando en algo que lo está afectando. -murmura Fuu

-¿Lo saben tu madre y tu hermana?

-Lo dudo. Pero esta mañana solo alcancé a verlo despedirse de mi madre. Mamá dice que está muy estresado.

-Pero tú no estás convencida.

Fuu no tenía muchas pruebas aparte de aquella conversación y las palabras de su padre sobre la máquina. Ferio todavía tenía esa incómoda sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado y tomó la mano de Fuu. La joven se detuvo en sus cavilaciones mientras Ferio le miraba fijamente a los ojos y Fuu le siguió la corriente. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en lo que parecía ser una típica escena de dos jóvenes enamorados. Charlaron un rato más, incluso intercambiando sonrisas y se levantaron de aquella mesa, tomados de la mano, mientras pretendían que nada ocurría ni que estaban siendo vigilados.

-Fuu...

-Lo sé.

Inesperadamente, sienten como todo se agita a su alrededor. Ferio y Fuu intentan mantener la calma y refugiarse en un sitio seguro mientras un estruendo se escucha y tan pronto como sucede, el mismo desaparece. Fuu se percata que de nuevo, el resplandor aparece, deslumbrante pero fugaz.

-¡De nuevo! ¡De nuevo esta pasando! -dice Fuu alterada. -¡Justo como aquel día!

-¿De que hablas?

-Ese brillo... ¿lo viste?

-Apenas me percaté. -responde Ferio mirando a su alrededor. La gente corría y llamaba apresuradamente por sus móviles. Este había sido uno bastante fuerte. Pero Fuu apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo que pasó. Tenía aquel presentimiento en su estómago, nervios a flor de piel, acrecentada por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Tomo su móvil y procedió a comunicarse con su familia, todos respondieron, con excepción de su padre, quien simplemente le envió un mensaje.

\- IV -

Lantis retrocedió luego de un golpe directo al hombro, por suerte protegido por la armadura reglamentaria para competiciones de kendo. Hikaru respiraba agitada en guardia, mientras Lantis volvía a prepararse para atacar, sorprendiéndola con una rápida embestida que Hikaru supo desviar. Ambos continuaron intercambiando sablazos, Lantis acertando mas veces de lo que Hikaru esperaba. El resultado de no participar en competiciones por largo tiempo se notaba.

-Hay algo que te inquieta. -dice Lantis mientras Hikaru se quita el casco.

-En Cefiro era mas sencillo. Tienes un mashin a tu lado, magia. A tu compañeras...

-Eso no te está dejando concentrarte.

-¿Qué?

-Estás pensando demasiado.

Hikaru miró su casco, deliberando consigo misma.

-Entiendo por qué lo haces. -dice Lantis. -Aunque ese pasado no te pertenece.

-Es mi responsabilidad.

-Es cierto. Pero dejas que el miedo te haga dudar.

Hikaru esquivó su mirada.

-Tienes que prepararte para esa posibilidad, Hikaru.

Hikaru se volvió a colocar el casco. -De nuevo.

Lantis hizo lo mismo que ella, y ambos se prepararon para intercambiar ataques que ambos parecían adivinar. Por un rato se mantuvo de aquel modo, hasta que en una rápida estocada Hikaru conecta un golpe en la cabeza de Lantis. La joven retrocedió mientras Lantis sonreía para sí mismo. De forma progresiva, Hikaru volvía a adquirir su concentración y a vaciar su mente. Ambos estaban a punto de retomar un nuevo round cuando el lugar empezó a sacudirse, un ruido ensordecedor envolviendo el lugar, disipándose en cuestiones de segundos que les pareció una eternidad.

\- V -

Mantener la calma era lo que Umi recordaba siempre en medio de un sismo o de las habituales tormentas que ocurrían en Tokio. Sin embargo, estaban ocurriendo muy seguido. Umi desechó aquella inquietud, fijándose en su reloj de pulsera. Justo antes pensaba en la sesión de reproches que tuvo con su padre en el desayuno. Umi volvió a escribirle a sus padres diciéndoles que estaba bien. Le escribió sus amigas y Clef.

No hubo respuesta. Quizás estaba ocupado, quizás Miyazaki le había pedido hacer algo, pero una vocecita en su cabeza insistía en contra de sus propios reproches. Solo llamadas perdidas y directo a la contestadora.

 _"Vamos, Umi...no te comportes como esas chicas fastidiosas..."_

Pero aquella sensación era apremiante y no se alejaba. Hasta que una llamada entró a su móvil. Era Clef.

-¡¿Clef?! -pregunta Umi con ansiedad pero el silencio detrás de aquella llamada era inquietante. Volvió a repetir su nombre un par de veces hasta que una débil voz sonó.

 _-Umi..._

 _-¡¿Clef?! ¿Que sucede?_

 _-Umi...yo... -La voz de Clef era entrecortada._

 _-¡¿Donde estás?!_

 _-Casa...yo..._

De inmediato, Umi le rogó que no cortara y se dispuso a llamar a emergencias. Sea lo que fuera, Clef estaba a punto de desmayarse o quizás algo peor. Con el pánico aprisionándole el pecho, llamó mientras corría desesperada por la calle, sin recibir respuesta.

-VI-

 _...Juro utilizar mi magia para el bienestar de este mundo, para proteger a sus habitantes, guiar a los aprendices en su camino._

 _...Renuncio a la búsqueda de alguna meta personal o satisfacer mis propios deseos._

 _Ruego al Creador para que fortalezca la fuerza de mi corazón hasta que la llama de mi vida se extinga..._

Se vio a si mismo el día en que pronunció el juramento que cada Maestro Mago recitaba, de generación en generación, desde hace milenios. La imagen se distorsionó y se vió a sí mismo con el traje ceremonial de Maestro Mago mucho más joven, como aquel chiquillo que había sido por largo tiempo.

-Estás haciendo lo mismo que Esmeralda. Arriesgando mucho más que tu propia vida.

El otro Clef le acusaba y le señalaba con el báculo. -Hiciste un juramento.

-Ya no soy el Maestro Mago. -replicó Clef.

-Por supuesto. Ahora eres simplemente un humano, incapaz de defenderte apropiadamente. - comenzó a caminar hacia él, con paso lento.

-Te has puesto en peligro, incluso a otros. Incluso a Umi.

Clef apretó sus manos.

-¿Lo has olvidado? Cada acción posee una consecuencia. -le señala y de inmediato todo se torna oscuro.

Un resplandor ahora le ciega y se ve de pie, flotando sobre un lugar que no tarda en reconocer. El sitio en donde habían aparecido en Tokio cuando cruzaron el portal. Sin embargo, ahora no se trataba de un lugar baldío, sino que ahora esta rodeado de cables, tubos y maquinas con luces parpadeantes.

De imprevisto es arrastrado hacia el suelo hasta que todo termina tan pronto como inició. Clef abre los ojos, lentamente tomando consciencia de sí mismo y del lugar en donde ahora se encuentra. El sitio esta apenas iluminado por una débil luz que proviene de las persianas y consigue escuchar los extraños pitidos de las máquinas a su lado. Esta acostado en una cama, percatándose de que tenía un pequeño tubo conectado a su brazo izquierdo. Se siente debilitado y algo adormecido, por los medicamentos e intenta ponerse en pie, pero enseguida una mano se lo impide gentilmente. Clef no había notado que no estaba solo. Umi estaba a su lado, su rostro tenuemente iluminado. Su mirada aliviada pero aún con miedo.

-Umi... murmura y la joven finalmente sonríe.

-¿Como te sientes? -pregunta ella casi en un susurro.

-Bien. - Se limita a responder. -¿Dónde...?

-Colapsaste al salir de tu departamento. Por suerte pude llamar a Emergencias. - le dice Umi con una sonrisa triste mientras sujeta su mano. -Procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo al menos mientras terminas de reponerte.

-Perdóname...

Umi lo mira desconcertado. -¿De que tengo que perdonarte?

De inmediato ella lo entendió. -Clef... no es tu...

-Cada acción trae su consecuencia. -se limita a murmurar y ambos son interrumpidos al momento en que la enfermera y el médico de guardia entran para atender a Clef.

-VII-

Ya había pasado la medianoche y Hikaru, Fuu, Lantis y Ferio estaban en la sala de espera esperando a que Umi regresara. Mucha gente entraba y salía del lugar, entre el personal del hospital y los pacientes.

-El médico comentó que no veía nada fuera de lo normal en las pruebas que le hicieron. ¿Es posible que sea una consecuencia de estar aquí? -murmura Fuu pensativa.

-¿Pero por que a Clef únicamente? -murmura Hikaru.

Clef nos dijo que nadie de Cefiro había intentado antes ir al mundo místico. -dice Ferio. - A decir verdad los habitantes de Cefiro siempre pensábamos en el mundo místico como un lugar imposible de siquiera comprender. Pero entonces resulta que antiguamente había una supuesta conexión entre ambos mundos.

-Aun así... -Fuu luce pensativa. - Clef halló el portal, supo como abrirlo y cruzarlo. Aunque puedo suponer que su fuerza del corazón influyó significativamente.

-No creo que sea así de sencillo. -Lantis finalmente habla.

Todos le observan atentamente.

-Cefiro estaba regido por un pilar y por leyes fundamentales. El pilar al encargarse de su pueblo garantizaba su perpetua estabilidad por lo que no había necesidad de siquiera plantearse el ir al Mundo Místico. Sin embargo, al cambiar el sistema del pilar las leyes cambiaron, todos nosotros incluidos. Y entonces empezaron a ocurrir cosas que antes era imposible de imaginar. Podría mencionar muchas cosas buenas, como malas. Pero para ser concretos, mucho del conocimiento que solo residía en el pilar empezó a aparecer. Tales cosas solo podían ser notadas por ciertas personas, gente con poderes mágicos como Clef.

-Clef dijo que le había costado mucho encontrar el portal... -dijo Ferio.

-Tuve que ayudarlo en su momento, pero podría decir que el único que sabía interpretar el portal era él. -dice Lantis. -Nosotros simplemente estábamos allí, compartiendo su deseo.

Hikaru piensa en Umi, quien intentaba lucir fuerte y calmada ante la situación y en Clef, quien no había desistido en todo este tiempo. A diferencia de ella quien se había rendido en algún punto, Clef había sido tenaz en su empeño. Incluso si le costaba la vida. ¿Pero no era eso algo que Esmeralda había hecho? ¿Arriesgando su vida y la de otros en el proceso? Le sorprendía que Clef albergara tales sentimientos, pero al final era tan humano como cualquiera. Pensó en las palabras de Lantis, en los cambios y se imaginó si el pasar del tiempo había hecho que Clef tomara decisiones de ese tipo ante la desesperanza que sentía. No era como si ella no hubiese pensado algo así antes. Incluso sus amigas, luego de varios cócteles se atrevían a confesar sus más profundos pensamientos. Umi, le dijo que deseaba volver a Cefiro, incluso si ello representaba el pelear contra Debonair nuevamente. Luego de aquellas palabras Fuu expresó su arrepentimiento por no haber hecho nada más que darle un beso a Ferio.

-¿Que hace Miyazaki aquí? -le escuchó decir a Ferio.

Los pensamientos de Hikaru se interrumpieron, dirigiendo su atención hacia la entrada. Un hombre de avanzada edad entraba al recinto, acompañado de alguien a quien reconoció al instante. El hijo de Seiji Miyazaki, Shiro.

Lantis fue el primero en ponerse de pie a recibirles mientras ellos se aproximaban. Ferio le siguió un tanto renuente.

-Señor Miyazaki...-dice Lantis haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas Noches, Lantis. -dice Kenji Miyazaki. -Me he enterado de lo sucedido y vengo a ofrecerles toda la ayuda que necesiten. ¿Cómo está Clef?

-Clef se recupera aunque los exámenes no arrojan ningún diagnóstico. -dice Lantis.

Hikaru y Fuu se quedaron atrás mientras Lantis y Ferio hablaban con los Miyazaki. Shiro le miró a ella brevemente y Hikaru se sintió un tanto incómoda.

-¿Quien es él? -pregunta Fuu discretamente.

-Debe ser Kenji Miyazaki. -susurra Hikaru. -Y el otro es su sobrino.

-Cuánta amabilidad, el venir hasta aquí. -dice Fuu con un dejo de sospecha que Hikaru capta y nota que Shiro le mira nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa retadora.

Su presencia solo le sirve para recordar que dentro de unos pocos días tendría que participar en los combates.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Ofrezco mil disculpas a los que esperaban una pronta actualización del fic.

La verdad me estaba planteando el ponerle la etiqueta de hiatus a todo al sentarme a escribir y solo hacer como dos líneas cuando vi unas reviews que me subieron el ánimo.

Espero poder seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—I—

El corazón le palpitaba como el redoble de un tambor mientras caminaba con paso lento y meticuloso por el oscuro pasillo de su casa, alerta a cualquier posible sonido. Si alguien la atrapaba tendría demasiado qué explicar.

Su padre no había ido a casa ese día. Su madre intentaba ser la esposa comprensiva pero sabía que estaba más que preocupada. Esto no podía ser normal. Así que Fuu decidió hacer lo que había estado pensando desde la mañana de aquel día.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del despacho, asegurándose de no hacer ruido y la cerró. Con una pequeña linterna dio un vistazo al escritorio. Papeles y libros regados por doquier como era usual. Notó con cierta frustración que su padre se había llevado la laptop y cualquier forma de archivos digitales. Fuu ya empezaba a sentirse que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo mientras miraba la pared, plagada de fotografías, de la familia, viajes y de sus colegas. Le llamó la atención un recorte de periódico con su tesis doctoral, por el cual había recibido un premio. Debajo del recorte había algo y por puro impulso lo levantó para revelar un extraño dibujo.

—Imposible... —susurró Fuu.

El dibujo representaba un círculo, el cual tenía un ojo en el centro. Sin embargo lo que había captado su atención era que tenía los emblemas de Rayearth, Seres y Windom. Habían otros pero Fuu no podía dejar de detallar los tres que sólo las Magic Knights portaban y que ninguna otra persona en el planeta Tierra debía conocer.

¿En qué estaba metido su padre? ¿Y cómo les explicaría a Umi y a Hikaru lo que había visto? Fuu saco su móvil de su bolsillo y le tomó una fotografía al dibujo, cuidando de no mover algo. Intentando calmarse, Fuu finalmente regresó a su habitación del mismo modo en que llegó.

Volvió a ver la fotografía intentando detallar algo más. Al pie de la foto había una palabra escrita en romaji: _Cronos._ Pero por mucho que lo mirara y buscara en Internet no encontraba algo más que referencias etimológicas, mitología y algunos productos con ese nombre. Avisarle a los demás a estas horas sería un tanto inapropiado y prefería decirles en persona. Luego de otra hora de búsqueda sin resultados, Fuu finalmente se quedó dormida con el móvil en sus manos.

—II—

Umi esperaba pacientemente a que finalizara la cocción de aquel pastel que pensaba llevarle a Clef, quien descansaba en su departamento, luego de un par de días en el hospital. Como era de esperar, su padre le había regañado por quedarse hasta tarde y Umi aguantó todas sus quejas sin siquiera molestarse. No podía quitarse esa sensación insistente en su mente que le decía que Clef estaba en peligro, de que todos estaban en peligro.

Al final, su padre se había marchado de la sala y su madre le advertía de que su comportamiento rebelde y sus caprichos tenían un límite. Nada de aquello le importaba a Umi, quien dejó su auto y se marchó a la casa de Hikaru para hablar con ella y con Fuu como en los viejos tiempos.

Por suerte los hermanos de Hikaru no estaban en la casa y las tres disponían de privacidad para conversar.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Umi? —pregunta Fuu por tercera vez hasta que ella reacciona. —¿Así esta bien? — Pregunta Fuu señalando la mezcla que serviría de cobertura.

—Excelente. —Umi finalmente sonríe.

—¿Todavía de mal humor? —pregunta Hikaru.

—Solo... —suspira Umi. — Ojalá mi padre se decida a sacarme de la casa para hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca.

Aquel comentario lleno de amargura sorprende a Fuu y Hikaru, quienes intercambian miradas brevemente.

—Pero, lo importante en este momento es que este pastel quede perfecto. —dice Umi.

—¿Tu padre sabe que sales con Clef? —pregunta Hikaru y Umi se sonroja.

—Este...

No le había dicho a Fuu y a Hikaru el detalle de su relación con Clef que a estas alturas era más que amigos. Pensar en Clef como su novio le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago que no solo era de alegría sino también un cierto temor.

—Umi. Es bastante obvio. —dice Fuu— Simplemente esperábamos que lo oficializaras o algo así.

Hikaru no aguantaba la risa.

—Y en efecto, te gustan mayorcitos. Muy mayores. —continua Fuu con una sonrisa.

—Muy graciosas. Pero sí... lo sabe, gracias a sus soplones. -dice Umi refiriéndose a los tipos que su padre contrataba para seguirle.

—Cuéntanos, ¿Quién se le declaro primero a quien? —dice Hikaru.

—Bueno...es que...

—Seguramente fue Clef. —dice Fuu.

— Yo apuesto a que Umi fue la que dio el primer paso, ¿verdad? —dice Hikaru.

Umi no sabía si molestarse mientras deliberaba quién de los dos había iniciado todo. ¿Fue ella al haberlo invitado a salir? Aunque Clef fue el que se atrevió a venir a Tokio...

—¡El pastel! —exclama al ver que el reloj de la cocina casi marca el tiempo límite.

Las tres finalizaron el trabajo, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo final recaía en Umi, la mas hábil en la cocina. Hikaru les preparó té para finalizar la jornada continuando con su charla.

—A mi padre tampoco le agrada mucho Ferio. —dice Fuu.— Las cicatrices, me imagino.

—A ti te fascinan, supongo. —dice Umi con picardía.

—Sí. Le dan un toque de chico malo. —Fuu se arregló los lentes con una sonrisa.

—Y yo creo que a Satoru tampoco le agrada Lantis. Así que debe ser cosa de los padres y hermanos mayores. -agrega Hikaru.

Umi suspiró en derrota. —En fin... Clef no ha comentado mucho sobre los detalles de su viaje por el portal. Dice que todo le pareció un sueño distante que apenas recuerda. Eso me inquieta más que cualquier regaño de mis padres.

—¿Piensas que tenga algo que ver con su estado de salud? -dice Fuu

—No lo sé. Son suposiciones mías. El que no pueda usar magia...

—Pero Ferio ni Lantis parecen afectados por estar aquí.

—Lo sé pero...

Las tres quedan en silencio hasta que Hikaru recuerda algo.

—¿Recuerdan lo que vimos el otro día...? ¿Aquellas luces que se vieron en el cielo? —pregunta Hikaru.

—Si... Muy extraño. También han ocurrido varios temblores. —dice Fuu.— Además...

—¿Qué? —dice Umi.

Fuu mira su taza de te y recuerda lo que vio en el estudio de su padre la noche anterior.

—Mi padre solía hablar sobre las posibles formas de viajar a través de otras dimensiones. Cosas que parecían sacadas de una película o un libro, pero ¿acaso alguien se imagina que existe un mundo llamado Cefiro en otra dimensión? —dice Fuu y sonríe brevemente. — Luego de que regresamos de Cefiro por segunda vez muchas veces me sentí tentada a decirle que en efecto habían otros mundos...

—Habría pensado que estabas loca. —dice Umi.

—Quizás. —concede Fuu. —Pero...

Umi y Hikaru permanecieron en silencio mientras ella dudaba.

—El otro día encontré a mi padre hablando con alguien al teléfono. Mencionó algo de una prueba, el riesgo de que sucediera de nuevo...

—Fuu... ¿a donde intentas llegar? —pregunta Hikaru.

—Por lo que dijo parecía ser algo peligroso. —responde Fuu.—Su último trabajo hablaba de la posibilidad de alterar el espacio y el tiempo...

—Eso suena complicado. —dice Umi y Hikaru se encoge de hombros, igual de desconcertada.

Fuu asiente. —No es como si yo sepa mas que ustedes.

—Pero sabes mas física que yo. —puntualiza Umi.

—Eso no es todo...—dice Fuu — Anoche encontré algo en la casa. Tienen que verlo.

Fuu les muestra algo en su móvil. —Miren bien.

—Un ojo...—murmura Umi.

Fuu amplía la imagen y Hikaru y Umi se miran con sorpresa.

—¡Son los emblemas! —exclama Hikaru, sus ojos bien abiertos.— ¡Rayearth, Seres y Windom! ¡Los mashin!

—¿Pero... cómo? —la voz de Umi es temerosa.

—No lo sé... pero estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo más en todo esto. No quise alterarlas especialmente con lo sucedido con Clef.

—Tenemos que decirles... cuánto antes.—dice Umi y Hikaru no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

—III—

Esa noche, las tres fueron al departamento de los chicos. Clef tenía un semblante más animado y se le veía contento con el regalo luego de la cena.

—Muchas gracias —dice Clef al ver el pastel cubierto de crema y fresas en el centro de la mesa. También habían llevado otros dulces y preparado té para acompañarlo.

—Umi se levantó temprano para cocinar todo esto. —dice Hikaru.

—Se ve delicioso. —dice Clef, quien estaba al lado de Umi. La joven apenas puede contener su nerviosismo mientras corta las porciones, entregándole el primer pedazo con una gran fresa a Clef.

—También me ayudaron las chicas. —murmura Umi sonrojada mientras Clef mira el pastel con aprobación.

—No seas tan modesta, el crédito es todo tuyo. —dice Fuu con una sonrisa.

Los cinco (excepto Umi quien irónicamente no comía dulces) habían degustado el postre y varios habían quedado con ganas de repetir incluso antes de terminar su parte.

—¿Como te sientes ahora? —pregunta Umi a Clef.

—Después de este pastel, mucho mejor. -dice elogiándole y Umi intenta no parecer abochornada por su sonrisa y más en frente de los demás.

—Hablo en serio.

—Ya no me siento debilitado si a eso te refieres. El médico no halló nada extraño pero recomendó que no me excediera trabajando.

—Miyazaki debió sentirse un poco culpable ya que te vino a visitar. —dice Ferio terminando su porción y preguntando si habría más pastel. Clef, por supuesto le advierte que el resto del pastel le pertenece.

—Miyazaki... —murmura Fuu recordando el nombre que su padre había mencionado. —¿Así es como se llama tu jefe?

—Protector de los desvalidos y de los que no tienen fondos para proyectos raros, ¿no es así, Clef? -dice Ferio sarcástico.

—Ferio, por favor. -dice Clef antes de devorar otro pedazo de pastel.

—Vamos, es casi como el tipo gordo ese que entrega regalos en navidad...¿Santa Claus?

Hikaru y Umi se rieron, pero Fuu parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Kenji Miyazaki nos ayudó así que le debemos un mínimo de respeto, Ferio. -le regaña Clef luego de limpiarse la boca.

—Por supuesto, no lo niego. Pero a veces tanta amabilidad...

—Dices que financia proyectos raros. ¿A que te refieres? —inquiere Fuu.

Ferio se encoge de hombros. —Cuéntales tu, Clef.

Clef le lanza una mirada de reproche a Ferio.

—Kenji Miyazaki está interesado en invertir en proyectos y todo aquello. Últimamente anda enfocado en un proyecto de generación de energía.

—¡Eso era lo que estaba discutiendo con papá! —exclama Umi recordando su visita a su casa.

—Si. Miyazaki reconoce que solo no lo podría financiar por completo, es por eso que busca ayuda del gobierno para la fase dos. Es una serie de generadores de energía autosuficiente que podría proveer a toda la zona de Tokio y sus alrededores en su primera fase. Proyecto Cronos.

—¿Se llama Cronos? -exclama Fuu.

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Anoche encontré un extraño dibujo en el cuarto de estudio de mi padre. Será mejor que lo vean.

Clef recibió la fotografía en su móvil. Por un largo rato se quedó mirándola con estupor. Ferio y Lantis tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Dices que esto estaba entre las cosas de tu padre? -pregunta Ferio.

Fuu asintió. Hikaru y Umi aguardaban expectantes.

—Es el mismo círculo mágico que nos permitió cruzar las dimensiones y llegar hasta aquí. -dijo Clef.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio.

—Dijiste que Cefiro y la Tierra estaban conectados hace mucho tiempo. —Es Fuu quien rompe el silencio.

—Eso es lo que decían algunas crónicas que logré encontrar. Mas bien, eran fragmentos de información que yacían sepultadas debajo del castillo.

—¡¿Debajo del castillo?! —dice Hikaru.

Clef suspiró. —Me pregunto si fue casualidad o no. El hecho es que luego de buscar por largo tiempo por todo Cefiro una forma de contactarles, estaba a punto de rendirme. Me había retirado de mis trabajos como maestro Mago, pero Ascot decía que en el castillo siempre tendría un sitio disponible para mí y me había solicitado estar como consejero en caso de ser necesario. Un día tuve que volver luego de un mensaje de Ascot. Había encontrado debajo del castillo, sellado con poderosos hechizos, una joya que parecía contener un gran poder mágico. Ascot intento examinar el contenido pero no le era posible. Incluso con el anillo que heredó como Maestro Mago.

—Yo tampoco pude. —interviene Lantis.

—Recuerdo que aquella joya se resistió a un variedad de hechizos. -explica Clef. —Por días y noches estudié esa cosa al punto de casi enloquecer. Ascot tenia su teoría de que quizás debía ser destruida pero yo le disuadí al punto de que incluso el se preocupó por mi estado mental. Quizás podía servirnos de algo, fue mi argumento. Pero la verdad es que estar en eso me distraía...— Clef parece entristecido.—...Un poco egoísta de mi parte.

—Vamos, Clef. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. —dice Ferio, en un intento de animarle. —Te debemos el estar aquí, ¿recuerdas? Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

Clef sonríe y mira a Umi quien le devuelve el gesto con un poco de timidez. —Quiero pensar que romper las reglas a veces es necesario. Al final, logré ver el contenido. Parte del mismo estaba... ¿como lo dirían ustedes? ¿Encriptado?

—Ya estás hablando como Fuu. -sonríe Umi y Clef parece contento con su progreso en entender la ciencia del mundo místico.

—En Cefiro, había una costumbre de guardar información de alta importancia, en pequeñas joyas hechas de algún material con carga mágica. — explica Clef.—Por lo general son recuerdos, escenas reproducidas a partir de las emociones o pensamientos que logra evocar en la persona que crea el conjuro. Mensajes, decretos o piezas de alto valor eran guardadas en pequeñas piedras, a menudo atesoradas como reliquias. Dependiendo de la habilidad del mago duraban más o menos tiempo, incluso cientos de años. Mi padre solía hacer esos conjuros... —dice Clef con cierta nostalgia. —Sin embargo al llegar el Pilar, mucho de eso dejó de hacerse.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Hikaru.

—Si bien es cierto que a nadie le interesaba la historia de Cefiro antes del Pilar... —dice Clef— A todo aquel que buscara información era investigado. Eran casos muy raros.

—Cefiro era protegido por Esmeralda, incluso de sus propios habitantes. —Dice Lantis. —Esmeralda debía tener sus razones para limitar esas cosas.

Hikaru apenas podía imaginarse a los guardias reales vigilando a un mago que se pasara de los límites que podía tener en cuanto a conocimiento. Cefiro bajo el cuidado de la Princesa Esmeralda era casi como el paraíso, lleno de paz y armonía pero mantener a todos contentos y protegidos debía incluir bastante trabajo y no era simplemente rezar. En parte, Esmeralda influenciaba a sus habitantes hacia ciertos estados de ánimo e incluso a ciertas formas de pensar.

—En nuestro mundo eso se consideraría... controversial. —dice Fuu

—Tal vez era un tabú. Aunque Esmeralda era la que controlaba Cefiro así que ella dictaba las reglas. —dice Umi.

Clef asintió. —Si. El pilar mismo era uno de esos temas. Otro era el uso indebido de la magia. Esmeralda aunque pacíficamente, se esforzaba al máximo en detener a todo aquel que estuviese siquiera tentado a usar la magia incorrectamente.

—Por eso es que ella mantenía a Cefiro aislado del resto de planetas. —dice Lantis.—Quizás hasta ella misma se sentía culpable por todo lo que debía hacer y el estar cerca de mi hermano acrecentó su tristeza.

—Debió de sentirse sola. —dice Hikaru.

—De cualquier forma...—dice Clef— el punto es que en aquella joya se almacenaban recuerdos que estaban nublados. No se lograba ver más que una densa capa de humo.

—Una forma mágica de encriptación. —dice Fuu fascinada por el tema.

—Entre los pocos recuerdos que alcancé a ver, estaba un mapa colgado de la pared de lo que debía ser la biblioteca de algún mago. Indicaba cómo llegar al centro del planeta en donde estaba un círculo mágico. Y debajo, estaba según ese mapa, el Mundo Místico.

Clef tomó un sorbo de su té mientras las tres guerreras mágicas prestaban atención. —Era la oportunidad que yo... que todos estábamos buscando. Le dije a Ascot pero él se rehusó. Sabía que se rehusaría pero era mi deber notificarle, de pedirle permiso al Maestro Mago.

—Ascot sabía que igual irías a intentarlo. —dice Ferio con una sonrisa.— Y por eso nos dijiste a Lantis y a mi.

—¿Que sucedió entonces? —Hikaru pregunta impaciente.

Clef exhaló un suspiro. —Cruzamos el portal y llegamos aquí...

—Clef y yo perdimos nuestra magia. Todas nuestras armas u objetos.—dice Lantis al ver a Clef dudar— Incluida la joya que había servido como mapa. Y no teníamos las mas mínima idea de cómo seguir.

—Un resplandor brillante. —dice Ferio.— Sólo eso.

—Aparecimos justo como ustedes lo hicieron en Cefiro. —dice Clef— En medio del cielo. Imagino que Lantis y Ferio estaban un poco inconscientes para siquiera gritar, pero logre conjurar un hechizo de gravedad para evitar que nos matáramos. Una pena que aquí no existiera alguien con un pez volador para recibirnos.

—Entonces... —murmura Umi.—

—No se lo que pasó luego de invocar el hechizo...la verdad no recuerdo pero perdí todos mis poderes mágicos. Además de un par de costillas rotas. Es como si fuera un castigo.

-¿Castigo? -dice Umi.

—Acaso...¿está prohibido...? —Hikaru pregunta preocupada.

—Aparentemente... sí. —dice Clef.—Creo que por eso estaba sellado.

—Quizás Esmeralda o algún Pilar previo había visto lo que contenía. Quizás no lo pudo destruir y lo enterró en el lugar mas protegido del planeta, el Castillo de Cefiro. —Fuu comenta pensativa. —¿Crees que alguien...de este mundo pueda ver su contenido?

Clef parecía no haber contemplado esa posibilidad. —Lo dudo. No se si desapareció en el portal o aquí.

Todos le miraban y el sintió la presión de sus miradas.

—No puedes descartar esa posibilidad.— Es Lantis quien habla ahora.— Si existen las Legendarias Guerreras también podrían haber otras personas como ellas.

—La leyenda...

—Tienes que admitir que hay cosas que no sabemos. —dice Lantis— ya sea porque al Pilar le pareció que no debíamos saberlas o porque nadie se molestó en escribirlas.

Todos se quedaron en un tenso silencio mientras Lantis se acercaba a la ventana. Afuera empezaba a nevar.

—¿que haremos...? — dice Umi— ¿si alguien llega a encontrar la joya y ver su contenido?

Clef tenía la mirada perdida en la taza vacía de té. —No lo sé.

Hikaru estaba a punto de decir algo más pero un mensaje en su móvil le interrumpió. Lantis se volteó a mirarle mientras los demás parecían algo distraídos con todo el asunto que habían discutido. Hikaru miró a Lantis y éste supo que se trataba de algo urgente.

—Debo irme. —anuncia Hikaru.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Fuu preocupada

—Es... mi hermano, Satoru... Ya saben cómo es. —Hikaru intenta parecer calmada mientras corre a tomar su abrigo.

—Hikaru...—Umi iba a decir algo pero al ver a Hikaru en semejante apuro, desistió.

—Iré contigo. —dice Lantis apresurándose en colocarse su chaqueta e ir a la puerta.

—Lamento irme tan pronto. El pastel estuvo delicioso, Umi. Espero que estés bien, Clef. Y ustedes también. ¡Hablaremos luego, Buenas noches! —dice Hikaru con cierta prisa al tiempo que Lantis abría y cerraba la puerta, marchándose con ella.

 **Continuará.…**

* * *

Nota:

¡Sorpresa! ¿a que no se esperaban actualización? (yo tampoco XD) ¿Que les pareció el episodio?

(Yo quiero un pastel como el que hizo Umi. T T)

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—I—

Hikaru había recibido un mensaje de su hermano, indicándole que se encontrarían en casa de Miyazaki y que llevaría su espada. Satoru había aceptado que ninguno de los dos podría enfrentar la situación por su cuenta. Intentando mantener la calma, se marchó de la reunión acompañada de Lantis. Bajar en aquel elevador le resultaba una eternidad.

—¿Les has dicho a tus amigas? —pregunta Lantis mientras el elevador cruza el cuarto piso.

—Ya tienen bastante de qué preocuparse. -responde Hikaru.

Lantis entendía el razonamiento de Hikaru de no querer involucrar a nadie más en asuntos familiares. Clef y Ferio tenían una vaga noción de lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería inquietarlos ni ponerlos en peligro.

Lantis la guió al solitario estacionamiento donde él se aproximó a la puerta de un pequeño depósito. Al abrirla, para su sorpresa, había una motocicleta negra.

—Justo hoy la traje y quería invitarte a un paseo, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento.—dice entregándole un casco de color rojo.

Hikaru se queda mirándolo mientras Lantis también saca una pistola la cual revisó antes de guardarla en su cinturón y un bolso rectangular que debía contener una espada. Lantis había pensado en cada detalle, al menos lo que estaba a su alcance.

Hikaru se siente a cada minuto más tensa. Aunque los dos habían previsto que tendrían que enfrentarse a Miyazaki no pensó que tendrían que ir armados de tal forma.

—Lantis, si en algún momento intento hacer algo...—comienza Hikaru con un nudo en el estómago. —Prometeme que me detendrás. —suplica Hikaru y Lantis simplemente le observa. Aunque pasaran los años, aquel recuerdo era como una sombra en su corazón. Incluso si había cumplido el deseo de Esmeralda y Zagato.

—Escucha Hikaru. —Dice Lantis y le abraza. —Harás lo correcto.

—Pero...

—Has estado en peores situaciones. Y quizás no tienes magia ni a un mashin, pero no estás sola. —dice Lantis mirándola a los ojos y Hikaru intenta adoptar una actitud valiente justo como él.

—Gracias...

Lantis le dirige una sonrisa intentándole tranquilizar. —Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Lantis condujo la motocicleta por la heladas calles de la ciudad. Cuando estaban muy cerca de su destino, Lantis detuvo la moto para hallar a los tres hermanos de Hikaru en camino a la mansión, cada uno portando una katana. A Hikaru le sorprendió que no los viera algún policía. Lantis se aproximó a ellos y los tres se detuvieron.

—¡¿Satoru?! -dice Hikaru subiendo el visor del casco. —¡Pensé que vendrías solo!

—¡Hikaru-chan! — exclama Kakeru conteniendo su rabia. —¡Al fin apareces!

Hikaru se baja de la moto y se quita el casco. —¡Se suponía que vendrías solamente tú, Satoru!

Satoru permanecía callado ante el berrinche de sus hermanos menores.

—¿Ah si? ¿Pensaban hacernos a un lado? —se queja Kakeru y Hikaru le fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Esto no es un torneo de kendo! —exclama Hikaru con rabia.

—¡Pues ya lo sabemos! —protesta Kakeru —¡Y sabemos que ustedes están detrás de esos tipos para saber quien mató a papá!

Hikaru se quedó atónita mirando a Kakeru.

—La motocicleta se ve genial. —Pregunta Masaru a Lantis— Es una Ducati, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Pero qué diablos...?! ¡Masaru, este no es el momento para babear por una condenada moto! —grita Kakeru.

Lantis dirige su atención hacia el final de la calle. Estaban muy cerca de la mansión y probablemente ya los habían visto. Satoru se acercó a Hikaru y le entregó la espada que estaba en el altar del dojo.

—Satoru...

—Será mejor que la uses. —dice Satoru. —Además no es como si pudiera detener a ninguno de ustedes.

—¡No te voy a dejar que luches solo, no esta vez! —protesta Kakeru.—Si allí esta el responsable de la muerte de papá...si eso es cierto...—dice Kakeru

—¡Iremos los Shidou a combatir juntos! —exclama Masaru.

—¡Esto no es una película de samurais. Es en serio! ¡Pueden hacerles daño o peor! — grita Hikaru frustrada.

—¡Claro que sabemos que es en serio, pero no voy a quedarme en casa sabiendo que ustedes están en peligro! —le contradice Kakeru.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos. —dice Lantis con voz firme intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

Los cinco llegaron a la entrada, en donde fueron recibidos por Shiro. El joven les saludó a todos con la acostumbrada cortesía. Sin embargo. había algo en sus ojos claros que le inquietaba a Hikaru cuando cruzaron miradas. Si bien no buscaba atemorizarla, era evidente que estaba enfocado en ella. Tal detalle no pasó desapercibido por Lantis ni Satoru. El joven los condujo al dojo de la familia, custodiado por unos hombres corpulentos y probablemente armados.

Hikaru fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Lantis y sus hermanos. Shiro se les uniría poco después. Seiji Miyazaki estaba en el centro del recinto, mirando el altar familiar. De reojo vio que la puerta la cerraban. No obstante, ante lo amenazante del lugar, siguieron adelante para encontrarse con él.

—Gracias por venir. —dice Seiji de espaldas a ellos.

Kakeru y Masaru estaban visiblemente atemorizados, Satoru intentaba parecer calmado, mientras que Lantis estaba atento. Seiji Miyazaki se da vuelta para mirarle. Parece cansado y dista de tener la usual actitud de arrogancia.

—¿Ven esa foto? Era de cuando entrenaba junto con su padre.

Hikaru reconocía esa fotografía ya que la misma estaba en su casa, dentro del dojo.

—Si. Es una de las primeras de mi padre como maestro.

—Yo estaba en el equipo nacional, hasta que...

Miyazaki señala su brazo. —Un accidente en moto me destrozó la mano y el brazo. Apenas si puedo moverlo bien...

—Lo lamento, señor Miyazaki. —responde Hikaru como cortesía.

—Al menos mi hijo ha aprendido bien. — Shiro le dirige una mirada a Shiro quien aguarda en silencio a un lado.

Lantis nunca había visto a Miyazaki en esa actitud. Se preguntaba si habría bebido más de la cuenta pero no recordaba que se pasara de tragos o de alguna sustancia ilegal.

—Shidou-sensei era una de las personas más admirables que conozco. Inspiró a muchos como yo a seguir sus metas y a cumplirlas. Su muerte afectó profundamente a sus compañeros. Unos decían que se había descuidado en su viaje a las montañas, otros que fue un accidente. Pero luego de tanto tiempo, sé que no fue un accidente. ¡Tengo las pruebas!

—¿Las pruebas? —apenas logra susurrar Hikaru.

Lo que Satoru decía era cierto entonces. Lantis dirigió su atención hacia Hikaru quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Tu padre fue asesinado por aquellos que buscan la llave. —declara Seiji Miyazaki con rostro afectado.

Hikaru le dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad a Miyazaki, pero en su estupor trató de pensar con calma. Miyazaki había mencionado una llave. En medio de la furia que se acrecentaba en su pecho, respiró hondo, procurando dominar aquella emoción que amenazaba con nublar toda lógica.

—¡¿Como se atreve a decir esas cosas?! —es Kakeru quien profiere esas palabras, su tono enfurecido cuestionando las palabras de Miyazaki.

—¡Guarda silencio! —le regaña Satoru.

—Disculpe... —Interviene Hikaru —Pero todo lo que me dice es confuso.

Miyazaki asintió algo nervioso.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero...!

—¡Mientes!

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a Shiro exclamar aquellas palabras.

—¡Shiro! ¡¿que diablos haces?! —rugió Miyazaki. Shiro sonrió y se acercó a el.

—Soy partidario de tener una batalla en igualdad de condiciones, así es mas divertido.

Seiji miraba con incredulidad a su hijo.—¿Que estás...?

Shiro observa ahora a Hikaru y su sonrisa desaparece. —¿Que te dice tu intuición, Hikaru-san?

Hikaru temblaba de miedo y de rabia mientras miraba a Miyazaki. Lo que había temido todo este tiempo empezaba a convertirse en realidad. La espada que portaba en su mano parecía pesarle más de lo normal.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Dinos quién fue?! —rugió Kakeru con lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando con rabia a Miyazaki pero Satoru y Masaru le sujetan con firmeza.

—¡Suéltame!

—Fue él. —dice Shiro mirando a su padre con desdén.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Grita Miyazaki a punto de moverse pero de inmediato cae al suelo, mientras intenta ponerse de pie. Kakeru forcejea con sus hermanos hasta que Satoru tiene que obligarle a que se calme.

—¿Por qué...? —murmura Hikaru con la voz afectada. La joven esta luchando duramente para reprimir sus lágrimas.

En medio de la conmoción, Lantis nota que Miyazaki lucha vigorosamente para incorporarse mientras que Shiro le mira fijamente, como si su mirada tuviese el poder de inmovilizarle.

—Por generaciones mi familia ha hecho todo para obtener la llave. —dice Shiro aún con la mirada fija en Miyazaki.

—¡Eso es solo una leyenda! —gritó Satoru.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! — grita Seiji quien a duras penas logra mover su brazo y apuntar con un arma a su propio hijo. Pero Shiro, lejos de estar atemorizado, sonríe.

—¿Por qué no intentas disparar? —dice Shiro y con un movimiento de su mano la pistola que Miyazaki lleva en sus manos se levanta en el aire, tornándose en una masa deforme de hierro cayendo al suelo. —Te aconsejo que me entregues tu arma, Lantis-san.

Lantis, no tiene otra opción que sacar su arma y de la misma forma, el cañon y el mango se retuerce ante la mirada consternada de los demás. Lantis sólo había visto a magos y forjadores de armas hacer tal cosa.

—La verdad no quiero lastimar a nadie sin un motivo. —dice Shiro ahora dirigiendo su atención a Hikaru. —Aunque disfrute de la emoción de un buen combate, siempre preferiría un duelo. Ya sabes, dos almas enfocadas una contra la otra...

—Te equivocas. —le corta Hikaru, dividida entre la rabia, el estupor de ver aquella muestra de algo que parecía magia y el sentimiento latente de peligro. Se debatía entre desenvainar su espada o esperar. — No sabes lo que es arriesgar tu vida, mientras piensas en que debes matar al otro.

Shiro asintió con una sonrisa. —Y tu lo sabes, por supuesto... Legendaria Magic Knight...

Hikaru no puede creer lo que oye de parte de Shiro.

—Dime ¿cómo es Cefiro? —Inquiere Shiro —He oído que es hermoso y nunca hace frío o tormentas. Una eterna primavera.

—Ya basta...—dice Seiji casi suplicante — ¿Qué haces al decirle esas cosas?

La sonrisa de Shiro se desvanece. —¡Por una vez en tu vida deja que yo me encargue!

El tono de su voz lograba atemorizar a Seiji, quien retrocedió y Shiro se dirigía a Hikaru nuevamente.

—Escucha, Hikaru-san. Quiero la llave. Quiero ir a Cefiro y la llave es lo único que puede permitirme abrir el portal.

Hikaru no sabía qué decirle.

—Sé que eres una de las tres Legendarias Guerreras. Lantis y sus amigos son de Cefiro. —dijo Shiro para asegurarse que hablaba en serio — Si tus hermanos no lo saben quizás tu sí...

Hikaru estaba segura de que Shiro estaba dispuesto a hacerles daño a sus hermanos y sólo ella podía disuadirle. Si tan solo tuviera su magia con ella.

—El tiempo se nos acaba...—dice Shiro ahora con evidente preocupación— La siguiente prueba de Cronos resquebrajará Tokio, probablemente. Si no encontramos la llave...

Shiro mira a los hermanos de Hikaru y el pánico hace que ella se ponga delante de ellos, para protegerles. Había desenfundado su espada.

—No sé de que llave estás hablando. Déjalos ir a ellos. —dice Hikaru con firmeza.

Shiro suspira con aparente tristeza. —Realmente no quiero hacerles daño. Sin embargo...

Hikaru vé como Shiro levanta su mano y de inmediato escucha los gritos de horror de sus hermanos. Kakeru estaba en el suelo luchando por aire y Hikaru estaba paralizada por el terror al ver a Shiro apuntándole con la mano.

—¡Detente!

En Lantis quien carga contra Shiro armado con su espada y éste esquiva sus ataque. Las puertas se abren y los guardaespaldas se apresuran a apuntarles con sus armas de fuego pero Shiro les ordena que no intervengan. Parece disfrutar de la situación y simplemente dirige su atención a Lantis quien le apunta con la espada. Hikaru siente su piernas congeladas, el pánico paralizándole. Sus hermanos, vulnerables. Lantis enfrentándose a aquel hombre que podía ahogarle con un simple gesto de sus dedos. Por mucho que gritaran nadie les ayudaría.

 _Llama mi nombre..._

Hikaru escuchó aquella voz, sintiendo una inusual calidez en su pecho y electricidad corriendo por sus manos.

Hikaru vio una espada que volaba por los aires y era atrapada por Shiro, quien la desenvainaba para enfrentarse a Lantis y rápidamente le atacaba con gran destreza. Lantis apenas soportaba el ataque, en un momento sintiendo que un par de invisibles manos le sujetaban por el cuello, intentándole estrangular.

—¡Lantis! —exclama Hikaru y se apresura a desenvainar su espada para atacar a Shiro. El control sobre Lantis es anulado mientras Hikaru y Shiro se baten en un duelo de espadas. Ambos forcejean por un momento hasta que ambos retroceden y Shiro levanta su mano al tiempo en que la espada se resquebraja ante los ojos de Hikaru.

—¿Que te parece, legendaria Magic Knight? —dice Shiro con deleite.

La espada que había pertenecido a su padre estaba ahora hecha pedazos.

 _No dudes. Llama mi nombre, y estaré a tu lado._

Hikaru lo recordó entonces. Aquel sentimiento, aquella determinación de seguir adelante, aún ante el dolor.

—¡RAYEARTH! —gritó Hikaru y una espada de fuego brotó de sus manos.

Hikaru no dudó esta vez y se arrojó hacia Shiro atacándole con la espada. Solo bastó una estocada para romper la katana que llevaba Shiro y éste cae al suelo estrepitosamente. Los guardaespaldas intentaron disparar pero una marea de fuego envuelve la habitación, previniendo que alguien logre entrar o salir. Hikaru corre para ayudar a Lantis quien apenas puede respirar.

—¡Lantis!

—Estoy...bien —dice Lantis tosiendo y Hikaru ve a sus hermanos correr hacia ellos.

—¡No se que fue lo que hiciste Hikaru, pero si tienes otra idea que nos ayude a salir de aquí, este el momento! —le urge Satoru.

Hikaru ve a Seiji Miyazaki atrapado entre las llamas. Si era cierto lo que Shiro había dicho, ese hombre era el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Por un instante, deseó quemarlo con aquellas llamas y hacerle sufrir lentamente, pero proteger a su familia era más importante.

-¡Hikaru! —le llamó Lantis. Era el momento de salir de aquel lugar.

El suelo debajo de ellos se estremeció y columnas de fuego se desprendían, mientras de las entrañas de la tierra emergía una mano de metal. Por un instante, los hermanos de Hikaru temieron ser quemados por el fuego y se alarmaron aun más cuando Hikaru desaparecía en medio de una luz rojiza.

—No se preocupen. —dice Lantis. —Estamos a salvo ahora.

Hikaru sintió que en su corazón se llenaba de una sensación de calidez y seguridad al ver al mashin brotar de la tierra.

Cuando el mashin Rayearth emergió por completo, se elevó ante las miradas atónitas de los que estaban abajo. Lantis y los hermanos de Hikaru estaban en la palma de la mano del mashin Rayearth, sujetándose como mejor podían. Hikaru pudo ver la figura de Shiro, saliendo de las llamas, mirándole y arrastrando a alguien. Hikaru supuso que se trataba de Miyazaki. Sin embargo, ahora lo mas importante era marcharse de allí y estar a salvo.

Rato después de sobrevolar con cuidado, sobretodo por las frías ráfagas de viento, Rayearth aterrizó en medio de un solitario parque cerca de la casa de Hikaru. El mashin se arrodilló para dejar a los demás en el suelo.

—No puedo creerlo. —dice Hikaru dentro del mashin incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.— Creí que nunca más nos veríamos.

Hikaru sentía un nudo en la garganta. —Muchas Gracias, Rayearth. Salvaste a mi familia.

— _Recuerda que siempre estoy contigo. Cuando lo necesites, llámame._ —dice el mashin mientras Hikaru desciende en el suelo y Rayearth desparece. Hikaru mira su mano izquierda, enfundada en un guante blanco con una gema roja.

—II—

Gotas de sangre caían sobre la nieve mientras caminaba lentamente. Su padre yacía en el suelo, a metros de él, siendo auxiliado por sus guardaespaldas. Dudaba que muriera esta vez, pero el ataque de aquella Magic Knight le dejó lastimado, probablemente unas cuantas quemaduras de segundo grado. A decir verdad, se lo merecía. No le importaba mucho el destino de su propio padre, le había detestado desde que apartó a su madre de sus hijos.

Pero todo, incluso sus propias heridas, había valido la pena. Hikaru Shidou había invocado su magia y había mostrado su mashin. Shiro se sentía emocionado como pocas veces en su vida. Se quedó un rato contemplando la nieve que caía del cielo.

—Te lastimó.

Shiro bajó la mirada y se percató de la persona que se acercaba a él. Una mujer de largos cabellos blancos, abrigada con un grueso sobretodo negro y botas. Llevaba una bufanda azul que contrastaba con el negro de su roja. Sus ojos dorados brillaban tenuemente en medio de la noche.

Shiro sangraba por su hombro y parte de su brazo tenía leves quemaduras.

—Nunca había visto algo así. —dice con una sonrisa. —La leyenda se queda corta al describirles.

La mujer se rió mientras se acercaba a él y levantaba sus manos. Miyazaki estaba ahora siendo llevado en una ambulancia, pero parecía que sus heridas se habían sanado parcialmente.

—Parece que aquella Magic Knight ha robado tu corazón. —dice la mujer con aquella sonrisa traviesa.

Las heridas de Shiro se cerraron lentamente mientras miraba el cielo.

—Tal vez. —se ríe brevemente. —Sin embargo no tenemos la llave y mi tío parece empeñado en destruir Tokio para abrir el portal.

—Solo podemos contar con que Akihiro le detendrá.

—¿Tan segura estás, Miyuki?

La joven miró su reloj de bolsillo. —Akihiro es siempre puntual.

—III—

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño.—dice Masaru mientras ve a Hikaru descender suavemente del mashin, el coloso se disuelve en llamas.

—Dudo que tu y yo compartamos la misma clase de sueños dementes. —le replica Kakeru a su lado.

Lantis permanecía al lado de Satoru.—¿Tu sabias de esto? —pregunta Satoru y Lantis guarda silencio mientras piensa en que Hikaru debe estar atravesando por un momento muy complicado. Satoru y sus otros hermanos tendrían muchas preguntas, que hacerles a Hikaru y a él. Kakeru y Masaru se apresuran a abrazar a Hikaru.

—¡hermanita! —exclama Masaru aliviado.

—¡Has estado genial! —dice entusiasmado Kakeru. —¡La verdad todo esto es absurdo, pero que diablos! ¡Es increíble ese... mecha! ¡Es mas grande que un Gundam!

—Es del mismo tamaño, creo. —objeta Masaru

Hikaru se sintió afortunada por tener a sus hermanos y a sus constantes berrinches por tonterías para hacerle reír en momentos en los que se sentía triste.

—Hikaru.

Los hermanos se silenciaron cuando Satoru habló y se apartaron para que éste hablara con Hikaru.

—Ahora entiendo...creo que entiendo...—murmura Satoru con un rostro compungido y de repente sonríe. —Fuiste valiente, hermana.

Ante aquellas palabras Hikaru mira a Lantis con calidez. Si no fuese por su presencia, ella no habría salido de aquel momento de duda y no habría podido invocar a Rayearth.

—En aquel momento, Lantis fue el que nos salvó a todos. —dice sintiéndose afortunada de que él estuviese a su lado.

—Hikaru... —susurra Lantis un poco sonrojado.

—¡Pero claro, el valiente Lantis! —dice Kakeru dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Lantis.

—¡Has superado las pruebas y has demostrado que eres digno de ser el novio de nuestra hermana! —dice Masaru con una sonrisa.

Lantis se inclinó en señal de respeto y se sentía contento de haber probado su coraje ante la familia de Hikaru.

—¡¿Cómo que...?! —Hikaru estaba tan cansada que no tenía ningún ánimo de contradecir a nadie y exhaló un suspiro. Al menos sus hermanos mantenían aquel comportamiento bromista.

—Es lo que papá... —dice Satoru con una sonrisa pero con tristeza en su mirada. —Es lo que nuestro padre siempre nos decía. "Asegúrense de que Hikaru-chan no salga nunca con perdedores o cobardes."

Satoru cerró sus ojos mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y el se las limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Y aquel... hombre... —dice mirando al suelo, apretando sus manos mientras intenta contener su furia y tristeza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el viento frío se agitaba. Hikaru estaba agotada y lo que menos quería era seguir hablando de aquello.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa. —dice Hikaru.

—Pero... —dice Masaru. —ese tipo...

—¡Puede que vayan por nosotros si regresamos a la casa! —objeta Kakeru

—Además tenemos que llamar a la policía...¡Tenemos que decirles!

—¿Crees que la policía detendría a un hombre como Miyazaki? —dice Lantis y los dos muchachos se quedan en silencio.

—Si intenta atacarnos de nuevo...lo detendré. —dice Hikaru con firme resolución. —No dejaré que le hagan daño a nadie más. Ninguno de ellos.

Lantis sintió su corazón estremecerse ante la mirada de Hikaru. Había un fuego que ardía en aquellos ojos llenos de determinación, una furia peligrosa que se desataría en cualquier momento...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Notas:

Hola!

Este capítulo me ha dejado exhausta, en parte por lo extenso, también porque Hikaru atraviesa por una situación complicada y ya no es la niña de 14 años sonriente todo el tiempo (y sin contar los detalles y las escenas de peleas uff). Espero que no parezca muy diferente a su personalidad, es arriesgado esto. ^^U

Por otra parte, felicidades a Lantis, está en buen camino jaja.

(Comentaría sobre mis OCs pero espero que Shiro les parezca antipático pero interesante (contradictorio, tal vez?))

Aparte se han arreglado unos detalles en capítulos anteriores que contradecían lo recientemente publicado, sin embargo no alteran significativamente la historia hasta ahora.

Espero hayan disfrutado este episodio.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—I—

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad? —pregunta Ferio a Fuu quien se ríe mientras salen del elevador. Rato después de que se marcharan Hikaru y Lantis, ambos habían hecho lo mismo.

—Creo que esos dos necesitaban un rato a solas. —dijo Fuu un tanto sorprendida pero alegre de ver a Umi y a Clef intercambiar miradas de afecto. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer chistes con Hikaru sobre ello después.

—Nosotros también. —responde Ferio pasando un brazo por la cintura de Fuu.

—Sobretodo con este clima frío. —responde Fuu.

Aquella noche hacia mas frío de lo normal.

—Ah...¿en que piensas? —dice Ferio con tono juguetón y de repente Ferio se torna serio ante el silencio de Fuu.

—¿Fuu...?

Fuu parpadea. —Lo siento... es que...

Fuu mira al cielo nevado. No puede alejar esa latente sensación de inquietud. Quizás toda la conversación sobre el círculo que había hallado en el estudio de su padre le había alterado.

—Me da la impresión de que todo esta demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Acaso crees que...?

Fuu se vuelve a mirar a Ferio quien parecía tener una expresión pensativa.

—¿Crees que todo esto... traerá consecuencias?

—Ferio... yo...

—Lo haría de nuevo, ¿sabes? Ya me hice a la idea de no volver a Cefiro nunca más y morir a los ochenta años. Incluso quedarme calvo a los cuarenta y usar pelucas.

Fuu sabe que Ferio intenta manejar la situación con algo de humor, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parece animarse. —Para alguien de Cefiro, tener ochenta años debe ser considerado como alguien joven.

—Es relativo. Hay gente como Clef, llegan a tener mas de setecientos años en buen estado. Otros no pasan de los trescientos.

Fuu e intenta no pensar en las probabilidades de que algo, fuera de control pudiera sucederle.

Ferio le besa la mejilla al percibir su rostro entristecido. —Tranquila, todavía falta mucho para eso. Pero Fuu... ¿crees que eso...en lo que trabaja tu padre?

—Cuando vi aquel dibujo tuve una extraña sensación. Cada vez que lo pienso...

—Deberías preguntarle.

—Claro, si es que logro verlo.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Fuu. Ferio estaba por despedirse cuando vieron a su padre salir de la casa y a su madre detrás de el. Su hermana estaba en la puerta, observando con preocupación. La señora Houhouji parecía alterada y este le intentaba tranquilizar.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo toma a las chicas y váyanse a Kyoto. —dice el señor Houhouji apresurado.

Los dos se detuvieron al ver a Fuu y a Ferio siendo testigos de la escena. El Señor Houhouji tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el cabello despeinado y ya le había empezado a crecer la barba, era evidente que se había descuidado a si mismo luego de días trabajando sin parar.

—Papá, ¿que es todo esto? —pregunto Fuu

—Fuu-chan... —El señor Houhouji intenta sonreír pero parece demacrado. —No es nada...

—¡Tu padre quiere que nos vayamos mañana mismo a Kyoto! —chilló la madre de Fuu.

—Escucha Fuu, no es nada malo... ya los boletos están apartados...

—¡No entiendo tu insistencia en que salgamos de viaje ahora mismo! —dice la señora alterada. —¡Kuu esta ocupada en sus estudios!

—Es mejor que lo hagan, Tokio no es...

El padre de Fuu se corto. Parecía aterrado por un instante y Fuu lo notó enseguida.

—¿Acaso se trata de tu proyecto... Cronos?

El señor Houhouji miraba a su hija sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y lo entendió.

—Estuviste en mi estudio.

Fuu no lo negó y su padre se acercó a ella. —Recoge tus cosas. Tu hermana y tú acompañarán a tu madre. —le ordenó.

El padre de Fuu empezó a caminar sin mediar palabra con nadie. Se disponía a irse en su automóvil cuando Fuu rápidamente se interpuso entre su vehículo y él.

—¿Que es lo que escondes, papá? Por favor...—suplicó Fuu en tono bajo, pero su padre parecía molesto ahora.

—Te has vuelto un tanto impertinente. Debe ser que ese chico te esta influenciando...

—¡Esto no tiene que ver con Ferio! —Fuu no solía levantar la voz, hecho que sorprendió un tanto a su padre. —¡Tu nunca has actuado de esta forma! ¡Hace días que no estás en casa y cuando llegas es para mandarnos a otra ciudad! ¡Y no sabemos nada de lo que...!

—¡Esto es por el bien de todos!

Fuu podía ver la presión en la mirada de su padre y le asustaba. Su padre, siempre de buen humor, estoico ante cualquier situación.

—¿Papá, que sucede?

Su padre se arregló los lentes —Será mejor que...

Sus palabras se interrumpen ante el sonido ensordecedor de un relámpago. Fuu y su padre quedan en silencio por un instante.

—¡Fuu! ¡Cuidado!

Fuu apenas logra escuchar la voz de Ferio, al tiempo en que una corriente poderosa de aire frío los arrastra, sintiendo que alguien la sujeta con fuerza mientras caen al suelo y una explosión estremece el suelo.

—¡Fuu! ¡¿estas bien?! —exclama Ferio. Fuu se arreglo sus lentes, percatándose de que Ferio estaba a su lado y les había sacado a ella y a su padre a tiempo de aquel sitio. Más allá de unos cuantos raspones no sentía dolor. Su padre estaba levantándose, su auto estaba en llamas.

—¿Que fue eso? —dice el Señor Houhouji mientras oyen los gritos de su madre y a lo lejos de los vecinos.

Rápidamente todos corrían a guarecerse en la casa mientras parecía que los bombardeaban desde el cielo. Fuu nunca había visto una tormenta de granizo de aquella magnitud. Bloques de hielo caían al suelo con tanta fuerza, que en cualquier momento temían que la casa se fuera a despedazar producto de las pedazos gigantes que caían y estallaban al impactar contra el suelo.

Fuu se sentía paralizada con el terror de estar cerca de morir. Un estruendo sacudió la casa nuevamente y miró a todos a su alrededor. ¿Seria este el fin?

 _No olvides nuestra promesa._

Todo sonido o sensación quedó ausente para ella. Su visión se hacía nublada y Fuu cerro sus ojos. Era una sensación de tranquilidad que pocas veces había experimentado.

 _Estoy contigo, sólo recuerda mi nombre._

Aquella sensación de sosiego en medio del caos envolvió a Fuu, quien ante los gritos de su familia empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. El padre de Fuu la iba a detener pero Ferio se lo impidió, sujetándole del brazo.

—¡¿que diablos haces?! ¡Suéltame! —rugió el hombre pero Ferio persistió.

—¡Ella puede hacerlo! ¡Solo déjela!

Ferio había visto aquella miraba de Fuu, su corazón le decía que se apartara y la dejará actuar, aún sin entender bien de qué se trataba. Fuu salió hacia la calle, en medio de una poderosa ventisca y una lluvia de hielo que amenazaba con pulverizar todo a su alrededor. Respirando hondo, alzó su mano izquierda.

—¡WINDOM!

El viento súbitamente empezó a soplar en dirección contraria, girando arriba de ellos y expandiéndose, al tiempo en que una luz verde arrastraba a Fuu hacia las alturas.

Fuu se percató de que estaba volando sobre su casa. Después de años de haber estado en Cefiro y de haber combatido, estaba asombrosa e inexplicablemente dentro del mashin Windom.

—Imposible... —dice mirando su mano izquierda, percatándose de que su ropa había cambiado por la armadura.

 _...Magic knight...no hay tiempo que perder._

Al oír la voz del mashin, Fuu desechó sus dudas, y empezó a invocar el Huracán Verde mientras intentaba dispersar aquella tormenta de hielo. Fuu invocó vientos de protección sobre las casas al tiempo en que el huracán verde batallaba contra aquella poderosa tormenta. Al final y luego de usar su magia, la tormenta fue contrarrestada. Fuu respiro aliviada mientras volaba, no recordaba haberse sentido tan libre desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Windom! ¡No se cómo es posible que estés aquí en Tokio! Francamente todo esto parece un sueño, pero lo logramos... ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Siempre estoy a tu lado... Recuerda eso. A partir de ahora deberás estar atenta._

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Fuu.

 _Se avecinan tiempos de conflicto para nosotros. Ya vendrá el tiempo en que hablaremos de eso. Tu familia te espera..._

Fuu por un instante quiso preguntarle más detalles, pero confiando en la sabiduría del ancestral mashin, comenzó a descender hacia su casa. Era posible que la hubiesen visto entrar al mashin, pero estaba tan aliviada que ya se le ocurriría alguna idea. Fuu descendió en medio de aquella luz de tonalidades verdes mientras Windom desaparecía lentamente.

El vecindario estaba con múltiples destrozos, incendios en varias zonas pero al menos la tormenta había terminado. Fuu corrió hasta su casa, la cual había sufrido considerables daños, pero lo más importante era que sus padres, su hermana y Ferio estaban saliendo de la casa, afortunadamente ilesos pero todavía asustados. Su hermana y su madre corrieron abrazarla mientras que su padre y Ferio estaban uno al lado del otro, observando. Sin embargo, no reparó en ninguno de ellos mientras una extraña sensación le asaltaba y cerraba sus ojos.

—Hikaru... Umi...

—II—

Umi miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró desganada. Los demás se habían marchado y Umi estaba consciente de que si se tardaba más su padre podría llegar y no encontrarla en casa representaría otra discusión que prefería evitar.

—Te acompaño. —dice Clef

—No hace falta, además...

—Lo dices por tus padres.

Umi parecía apenada. —Todavía me falta un poco para ser mayor de edad.

—Si, A veces olvido eso. —razona Clef.— Eso quiere decir que...

Umi se ríe. —Tranquilo, Clef. Ya mis padres lo saben. Además no es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo indebido.

—De todas formas debería ir a hablar con ellos. —dice Clef mientras que Umi parece dudosa. —¿Que sucede, Umi?

—Clef... sé que te parecerá algo...tonto, pero como ninguno de los dos dijo nada ese día, yo simplemente quiero...—Umi hablaba velozmente— A veces todo esto parece un sueño ¿sabes? y como no te dije nada antes de irme de Cefiro.

Clef parpadeó y se echó a reír.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —exclama Umi mientras Clef intenta parar de reírse.

—¡No quiero que me pregunten quién fue el que se declaró primero!

Clef respiró para tomar aire con una sonrisa.

—Diles que fuiste tú. —concede Clef y le toma de la mano. — Y yo, como no pude resistirme a tus encantos no tuve mas opción que decir que sí.

Clef le besa la mano mientras Umi sonríe. Verle con tan buen ánimo era suficiente para despejar esos pensamientos.

—Tonto.

Sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando Umi recibió una llamada de su padre, tal y como lo suponía se le escuchaba con un tono de voz molesto.

—¡Umi! ¿¡donde estas?!

—...Papá...¿que sucede? Estoy en camino a casa y...

—Sé perfectamente en donde estás. Hay un auto esperándote para llevarte a...

La llamada se corto, un trueno sacudió el silencio del lugar. Umi y Clef se acercaron a la ventana mientras un rayo deslumbrante caía no muy lejos del edificio, cegándolos por un momento. cuando el brillo se desvaneció, notaron que las luces de la entrada comenzaban a fluctuar, los bombillos explotando debido a la intensidad del voltaje.

Una intensa corriente de aire golpeó la ventana, Clef agarro a Umi por el brazo, haciéndola a un lado y protegiéndola de los vidrios que estallaban mientras intensos relámpagos caían en aquel lugar. Apenas lograba ver en la penumbra, aferrada a Clef. Umi escuchaba gritos de los vecinos, mientras todo parecía sacudirse a su alrededor.

 _No dejes que el miedo se apodere de tu corazón._

Umi se sobresalto al oír aquellas palabras. Sabía que Clef le decía algo pero no se trataba de su voz.

 _Recuerda mi nombre..._

Umi soltó a Clef quien estaba atento a lo que sucedía fuera y respiró hondo intentando concentrarse en aquella sensación sobrecogedora. Umi se levantó para ir al balcón y Clef intentó seguirle hasta que se detuvo, mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro. Umi caminaba llevada por una intensa fuerza, un aura azulada que Clef lograba ver con marcado asombro.

Umi permaneció de pie, el viento era incapaz de doblegarle, ni los rayos que estaban cayendo muy cerca del edificio y dirigió su vista al cielo. En medio de un resplandor azulado, un brazo enorme emergió atrapando un rayo en su mano, anulando su efecto. Clef tuvo que retroceder mientras el suelo se sacudía. Seres se materializaba en medio de la avenida, justo al frente de ella, extendiendo sus alas y creando una ventisca mientras se elevaba.

Umi saltó de aquel balcón, elevándose y uniéndose al mashin con un rayo de luz que la empujaba hasta arriba. En un instante, Umi se percató de que llevaba su armadura y por un instante estaba a punto de gritar.

 _No temas, Umi. Observa con cuidado..._

Umi levantó su mirada y se percató de que las nubes se revolvían sobre ellos. Esquivando relámpagos, voló alto e invocó dragones de agua que chocaron contra las nubes hasta que las mismas se disiparon en medio de una poderosa nevada. Umi respiró aliviada mientras sobrevolaba y veía la ciudad desde lo alto. Ver la ciudad desde el avión no podía nunca compararse a esto. La vista era espectacular y la sensación de libertad era increíble.

— _¡Todo esto es una locura, estás aquí! —_ exclama Umi emocionada _— ¡Muchas gracias, Seres!_

 _Ten siempre presente... si has de necesitar de mi ayuda allí estaré. Con tu voluntad lo lograremos._

Umi asintió. Pensó en Hikaru y en Fuu y si ella había logrado invocar el mashin, sin duda alguna ellas también.

Umi recordó a Clef y de inmediato empezó a descender en medio de la persistente nevada. Le tomó un rato notar el edificio, todo se veía igual desde el cielo. Logró ver a Clef en la puerta del balcón y descendió del mashin, envuelta en el halo de luz, mientras Seres desaparecía.

— ¡Umi! _—_ dice Clef impactado al verla e intentó decir algo más pero la joven se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándole.

—No entiendo nada, todo esto... primero tú y ahora... _—_ murmura Umi y Clef se siente preocupado por ella. Recordaba sus dudas al convertirse en Magic Knight, pero al verla, su rostro no era de pena, sino de una extraña alegría. Clef no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir reflexionando ya que Umi sin dudar decide robarle un apasionado beso al cual no pude resistirse.

—III—

Todo en ese día había salido peor de lo que pensaba y mañana sus socios habían convocado una reunión de emergencia sobre el Proyecto Cronos. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia y frustración que sentía. Kenji Miyazaki frunció su mirada al ver a un joven, de pie junto al balcón de su oficina, fumando.

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que dejes ese vicio, Akihiro? —dijo Kenji Miyazaki al abrir la puerta de vidrio.

El joven se volteó y simplemente quemó el cigarro con un leve pensamiento disipándolo en cenizas que se desvanecieron en el viento frío. Akihiro Miyazaki, su hijo mayor, contaba con veintidós años, alto y con el cabello teñido de rubio, orejas perforadas con pequeños zarcillos de diamante que tanto detestaba su padre, botas y chaqueta de cuero. Con una actitud despreocupada que le desconcertaba y francamente le exasperaba en partes iguales.

—¿así me recibes, papá? —dice Akihiro riéndose.

—¿acaso te quieres morir de un cáncer en los pulmones? —le regaña y el chico no deja de sonreír.

—No es como si fuera a vivir por siempre.

La muerte era un tema muy delicado para Miyazaki.

—Basta. No creo que hayas venido a visitarme ¿o si?.

Akihiro suspiró. —Vamos, papá... estoy preocupado por ti. Por eso vine.

Miyazaki se acercó al cuadro que era la pieza central de su oficina. El retrato de una hermosa mujer, vestida con un kimono, su esposa.

—Seguramente Miyuki-chan te convocó...

—Es verdad, recibí varios mensajes de ella. Y de Hiromi.

Mencionar a su hija era un tema delicado también. Miyazaki continúa de espaldas a él y Akihiro se queda mirando a su padre con tristeza. —Lo que me dijo Miyuki que planeas hacer... ¡Es una locura, Papá! ¡¿Hasta cuando seguirás en ese empeño?!

—¡Lo hago por nuestro bien! —exclama Kenji—¡Por Hiromi!

—Papá... deja a Hiromi en paz. Deja que viva su vida...

—¡¿Crees que ella tiene futuro?! —dice y se vuelve a mirarle —¡Incluso tú! ¡No pienso esperar a que suceda de nuevo!

Akihiro miraba el retrato de su madre. —Es el precio a pagar...¿no es así? Los crímenes de los padres serán pagados por sus hijos inocentes...

—¡No dejaré que suceda de nuevo! —repite vehemente — ¡Iré a Cefiro! ¡Incluso...! —dice Miyazaki y de su presencia emana una fuerza sobrecogedora. —¡Incluso...si he de destruir este mundo en ello!

Las palabras de su padre estremecieron a Akihiro. Su padre, amable con todos ellos, había cambiado desde que su madre falleció y sabía que jamás se detendría en hacer cumplir su deseo. Miyazaki se ve obligado a calmarse al tiempo en que observa su móvil. Se trataba de su sobrina. No podía significar algo bueno, por lo general.

—¡Miyuki! — dice al tomar la llamada — ¡Este no es un buen momento para...!

Miyazaki se silencia y Akihiro se mantiene expectante. Su padre se deja caer en el sillón y finaliza la conversación diciendo que iría hasta allá.

—¿Que sucede?

—Tu tío está en el hospital. Quemaduras...

—¡¿Pero como...?! ¡¿Que sucedió?!

Miyazaki guarda su teléfono y se lleva las manos al rostro.

—ese idiota... ¡Le dije que no siguiera buscando esa llave!

—¡Papá! ¡¿Que diablos pasa?!

—Lo que mas temía esta pasando. ¡Una magic knight ha aparecido! _—_ dice temeroso. _—_ ¡Si tan solo ese portal se abriera!

Su padre no lo oía, absorto en sus pensamientos y Akihiro se volvió a mirar al retrato de su madre. Quizás no había sido una buena idea regresar a Tokio, después de todo.

—IV—

No habían caminado mucho cuando Hikaru volvió su mirada al cielo y se llevaba las manos a su corazón. Pensó en Fuu y en Umi, en aquella sensación que únicamente se presentaba mientras estuvo dentro del mashin y lo entendió al instante. Podía sentir las presencias de sus dos amigas en la lejanía. No había sido ella únicamente quien se había reunido con su mashin.

Los mashin estaban ahora en Tokio, había descubierto una terrible verdad sobre su padre y existían personas que amenazaban su vida y la de su familia, conscientes de sus poderes y de la existencia de Cefiro. No podía ser una simple casualidad.

—Hikaru... La voz amable de Lantis le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le tomaba la mano. —Vamos a estar bien.

Hikaru vio a sus hermanos caminar delante de ellos y quiso llorar ante la incertidumbre. Pero respiró hondo y se rehusó a llorar.

—Así es. Incluso si esto no es Cefiro, no me rendiré.

Hikaru se aferró a Lantis mientras juraba para sí que le protegería a el y a todos. La voz de Rayearth dentro de su corazón le repetía su promesa de estar a su lado y junto a Lantis siguió caminando en dirección a casa.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Notas:

Creo que alguien se puso MUY feliz de volar en el mashin jejeje. Con esto quería hacer lo contrario, (en cierta forma) a sus reacciones originales cuando llegaron a Cefiro.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Una olvidada melodía de una mujer a la que no podía distinguir en la vieja televisión de la sala. Hikaru se percató de que estaba sentada ante el amplio y cálido kotatsu. Sus tres hermanos y sus padres, estaban allí mientras esperaban a que apareciera la cantante favorita de su madre. Su padre comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, por lo genral siempre era algo que hacía reír a sus hermanos. Su madre bebía te, diciéndoles que cuando llegara el momento de ver a su cantante favorita, todos debían callarse o los sacaría a patadas de la habitación. Al dirigir su atención al televisor, no estaba aquel grupo de chicos cantando, sino su propio padre, junto su madre, ambos vestidos con elegantes kimonos y ella estaba como una espectadora mas, sola en aquella habitación.

Satoru estaba vestido de la misma forma, comenzando a tocar el shamisen, y sus dos hermanos menores entraron a escena tocando los tambores tradicionales, un lento compás. Luego la voz de su padre, le sorprendió.

—Presta atención a esta historia... unos dicen que es solo leyenda y otros dicen que sucedió en verdad.

 _"Huía de su casa, una joven aprendiz que rehusaba convertirse en la esposa de un noble señor. Su familia le repudiaba. Si regresaba a su casa conocería un terrible castigo. Pero ella no doblegaría su espíritu ni entregaría su vida a cualquier hombre."_

Otro golpe del tambor.

 _Caminaba sin rumbo cuando vio a un joven monje, cansado y herido en medio del camino. Como pudo le dio lo último que quedaba de su cantimplora y le vendó las heridas. Cuando el monje despertó, le contó de sus pesares, la aldea que abandonó estaba siendo sometida por una horrible bestia y todo aquel que había hallado en el camino lo único que había hecho era robarle e incluso herirle al no tener nada._

— _¡Tu llevas una espada, ayudanos! — le rogó el hombre moribundo y la joven sintió un profundo terror en su corazón._

Otro golpe.

 _Aquella joven se levanto con el corazón debatiéndose entre el terror y su juramento de usar su espada para proteger y servir. Aunque ella no era samurai y mucho menos tenia familia. Aun con dudas decidió que si había de morir lo haría batallando._

 _El monje le dijo que le guiaría con lo poco que le restaban de sus fuerzas y así comenzaron el viaje. Al llegar a la aldea, el monje casi a punto de morir le señalo el templo donde la bestia había hecho su morada. La joven temblorosa siguió adelante y ante ella una horrible serpiente inmensa se apareció, gigantescos colmillos sedientos de sangre._

Otro golpe.

 _La bestia iba a matarle cuando una lluvia de flechas le cubría. Dos personas aparecieron, jóvenes como ella, una portaba flechas y la otra una lanza con la que mantenía a raya a la bestia._

 _Siete días y siete noches transcurrieron en aquella desigual contienda. La bestia atacaba a ratos y las tres jóvenes a duras penas podían defenderse. Más de una vez el deseo de huir apareció, pero cada una tuvo la oportunidad de animar a las otras. Compartiendo la misma voluntad de combatir._

El redoble de tambores se hizo mas fuerte hasta que finalizó.

 _Flechas en sus ojos, la lanza enterrada en su cola y finalmente un tajo de aquella espada mato a la bestia la cual se volvió polvo al instante._

Del shamisen sonaba una melodia de calma.

 _Cuando la batalla ceso, las tres se quedaron contemplando la solitaria aldea, un sentimiento de tristeza por no haber llegado antes._

— _No os lamenteis, por los que se han ido. Ustedes han mostrado una fuerza de corazón enorme. Una voluntad unida que puede superar hasta las mas dura contienda._

Tres voces hablaron, tres almas que compartían la misma voluntad. El monje que había estado moribundo, se les apareció nuevamente. No tenia heridas y distaba de parecer un fantasma.

—Han luchado y tendrán su premio.

De repente su madre hizo aparecer una llave bastante grande que parecía de juguete mientras sus hermanos arrastraban una panel de madera, pintado con colores estrafalarios y luces parpadeantes.

—¿Que será lo que hay detrás de aquella puerta? —Inquirió su padre con voz alegre de presentador y Hikaru se vio rodeada de un monton de gente que no conocia. Estaba en un estudio de televisión.

—¿Acaso sera un hermoso auto? ¿O tal vez un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a su destino favorito? A ver... ¿Hikaru-chan puedes adivinar lo que hay?

Hikaru se sonrojo, mientras las miradas de todos se enfocaban en ella. Su padre le sonreía expectante.

—Yo...eh...

—Si lo adivinas Hikaru... ¡Iras a donde siempre has querido!

—Yo...YO! —El pánico le asaltaba.

 _Solo toma la llave y abre la puerta..._

Hikaru no reconoció aquel tono de voz y se sobresaltó. Le inspiraba temor y una terrible sensación de amenaza.

 _La llave es tuya, adelante. Abre la puerta._

Hikaru se volvió para saber quien le susurraba al oído y fue cuando la sensación de vértigo le asalto, una fuerza poderosa le arrastraba hacia la nada mientras perdía la respiración.

Despertó asustada, respirando hondo. Luego de un largo momento, reconoció la sala de su casa, el viejo kotatsu a su lado. Oyó lejanamente a Masaru preguntar por ella, pero fue la presencia de Lantis lo que la termino de devolver a la realidad.

—Hikaru...

—Estoy bien...

Afuera nevaba con una intensidad que nunca había visto antes. No había electricidad. Las señales de radio o de telefonía no funcionaba y ninguno parecia tener certeza de lo que pasaba. Lantis tenia una expresión tensa y parecia algo debilitado.

—Lantis...¿te sientes mal?

— Tranquila, es simplemente cansancio. -le aseguró el.

Hikaru miró a la cocina donde Masaru y Kakeru habian logrado encender una pequeña cocina a gas que usaban para ir de campamento. Satoru preparaba algo y ella se acercó a Lantis, acurrucándose junto a el. Aquella cobija apenas alcanzaba para abrigarles a ambos. A pesar de ello, Hikaru entrelazó sus manos con las de Lantis, casi tan frías como hielo. Recordó su rostro luchando por aire mientras se batía en duelo con aquel hombre, Shiro Miyazaki...

Hikaru cerro sus ojos mientras recordaba aquel impulso de venganza que estuvo a punto de cegarle.

—Hikaru...

La voz de Lantis resultaba lejana y le llamo nuevamente. Sus hermanos hablaban sobre la comida y el frio que parecia intensificarse.

—¿Que sucede?

—¿En que piensas?

Hikaru se avergonzaba de aquellos pensamientos.

—Todo se ha complicado como nunca lo llegue a imaginar. —Hikaru sonrió. —Pero no es la primera vez...

—Es distinto ahora. Se trata de tu mundo, de tu familia. —dice Lantis, siempre comprensivo.

Hikaru no quería agravar las preocupaciones de los demás. Lantis aguardaba a que ella continuara.

—Me preocupa que quieran insistir con ese asunto de la llave. —dice Hikaru aun estrechando sus manos. Satoru no dijo nada cuando regresamos y ni siquiera se si...—La voz trémula de Hikaru denota su temor.

—Te preocupa perder el control. —dice Lantis

Hikaru continuaba cabzbaja intentando no mostrarse afectada.

—Yo nunca...había sentido algo como esto. Ni siquiera mientras luchaba contra... Zagato, creyendo que el era el responsable de la desgracia de Cefiro... incluso si Debonair era toda la oscuridad que fue creada por los habitantes de Cefiro, yo jamás habia tenido tantos deseos de...

Hikaru hablaba en voz baja, temblorosa.

—Yo tambien me sentiría asi... —dice Lantis.

—Tu decidiste no odiarme.

—Mi hermano decidió sacrificar a un planeta entero por sus deseos y tu estabas cumpliendo con un deber que te fue impuesto.

Lantis se mueve para que ambos se miren y ella era incapaz de seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

—Lograste dominar tus emociones a tiempo, Hikaru. Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, incluso con la fuerza suficiente para llegar a ser un pilar. No olvides eso.

Hikaru sentia que el pecho le dolía y sujetaba con firmeza las manos de Lantis. La joven estaba a punto de responder, cuando les interrumpe un estruendo que sacude la tranquilidad del lugar. Satoru es el primero en asomarse a la ventana, seguido de sus hermanos. Hikaru no siente temor alguno esta vez mientras se pone de pie, como si presintiera de quién se trataba.

—¡Es enorme! —exclama Masaru y Kakeru se vuelve hacia Hikaru y Lantis, ambos de pie.

—¡Es un mecha como el tuyo! —dice Kakeru y Hikaru se apresura a la puerta.

Hikaru abre la puerta y una ráfaga de viento congelado le golpea con fuerza. Apenas abrigada, sale para contemplar al mashin Seres inclinarse ante ella. Hikaru sonríe aliviada mientras ve a Umi descender del mashin con su armadura. No muy lejos de ella, están Lantis y los hermanos de Hikaru asomados a la puerta.

—¡Umi! — Exclama Hikaru corriendo hacia ella y ambas se abrazan fuertemente.

—¿A que me veo mejor que hace años? —dice Umi y Hikaru se ríe.

—¡Si! ¡Y creo que cierto Guru estará encantado! —dice Hikaru lo cual trae una sonrisa pícara al rostro de la guerrera del agua.

—Algo así, Pero...¿Estas bien? ¿Y los demás? ¡Todo esto es una locura!

—Estoy bien. —responde Hikaru intentando calmarla. —Todos estamos a salvo, solo que...

En el rostro de Hikaru se dibuja una marcada preocupación, acentuado con su prolongado silencio.

—Muchas cosas pasaron y...— Hikaru penso que seria mejor hablar de eso en otro momento. —Rayearth apareció para protegerme.

Umi asintió. —Por alguna razón hemos invocado a los mashin... —Umi suspiro. — Todo esto me recuerda a cuando Cefiro estaba derrumbándose. Incluso si dicen que es una tormenta, es absurdo lo que está pasando.

Hikaru inmediatamente pensó en los Miyazaki y su insistencia por "la llave". Sin embargo, la conversación quedo interrumpida, cuando se percatan de que un vehículo se aproxima, una hummer negra se detiene a pocos metros del mashin.

—No hay tiempo que perder, Hikaru. —anuncia Umi.

—¿De que...?

—Diles a tus hermanos que se preparen, iremos a refugiarnos.

—¿Refugiarnos?

Hikaru ve como del vehículo se bajan unas personas. Eran Fuu y Ferio, ambos con gruesos abrigos, caminando con cierta dificultad debido a la nieve.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! —exclama Fuu abrazándola con alivio. —Pero tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que llegue alguien más. ¡Hablaremos en el camino!

Hikaru iba a decirle algo, pero Fuu enseguida se dirigió a Lantis y a los hermanos de HIkaru, pidiéndoles que rápidamente, empacaran lo que fuese imprescindible ya que toda la zona estaba en alerta máxima.

—Fuu intenta no parecer alterada. —le susurra Umi. —Pero sin duda, lo que pasó en su casa le afectó.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Hikaru pero ambas son interrumpidas por Fuu, arrastrando a Hikaru para que se cambiara de ropa.

Umi se había quedado afuera, vigilando el lugar dentro del mashin mientras Ferio y Lantis conversaban. Habian pasado unos diez minutos cuando Hikaru y Fuu salieron de la casa, seguidas del resto de la familia Shidou, asegurándose de cerrar la casa. Dejaron el ligero equipaje en la parte trasera de la camioneta, abordando el vehículo.

—Deberíamos ir en los mashin las tres. —dice Hikaru temiendo otro ataque de aquellas personas. — Aunque me preocupa que alguien los vea. —dice Hikaru.

—Aunque lo hicieran no podrán fotografiar ni grabar nada. —responde Fuu.— Al parecer algo dentro de los mashin evita cualquier cosa como esa. Me atrevería a suponer que es incluso invisible a los radares.

—¿Y como sabes eso?

Fuu suspiró. —Adivina quién intentó tomarse una selfie con su mashin.

Hikaru sonrió mientras se imaginaba a Umi haciendo una pose linda mientras estiraba el brazo lo mas que pudiera para que Seres apareciera detrás de ella.

El vehículo inició su trayecto mientras los tres mashin volaban los alredores. Fuu les dijo que muchas personas estaban empezando a abandonar la ciudad en una evacuación controlada por el gobierno aunque muchos todavía lo ignoraban debido a los problemas de comunicaciones. Fuu menciono lo que había pasado en su casa, la cual estaba parcialmente destruida pero su familia estaba a salvo gracias a que logro invocar a Windam. Eso no era todo, su comunicador mágico empezó a funcionar poco después de aquel suceso.

Hikaru se llevó la mano a su pecho pensando en el amuleto que Lantis le había obsequiado.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Hikaru? —dice Fuu mirando hacia el frente.

—Es como si... la magia estuviese formando parte de este mundo, poco a poco.

—O tal vez siempre estuvo allí...—Esperando a ser liberada. —dice Umi.

—Clef dice que es posible dado que en Cefiro siempre se han referido a este mundo como "mistico". No debe ser una simple casualidad.—comenta Fuu pensativa.

—Umi, Fuu... —dice Hikaru— Hay algo que deben de saber.

Una poderosa sensación de peligro interrumpe a Hikaru al tiempo en que debe esquivar un ataque a gran velocidad y ve como una estela pasa de largo.

—¿¡Es un avión?! —dice Hikaru pero Fuu habia logrado detallar la figura del atacante. Pero lo que había visto carecía de lógica.

—¡Se prepara para atacarnos de nuevo! —grita Fuu.

Hikaru siente que lo que había estado temiendo se estaba haciendo realidad. Eran ellos y si tenian alguna clase de mashin, esto seria un desastre.

—¡Fuu! ¡Umi! ¡Asegúrense de que los demás lleguen al refugio! —dice Hikaru —¡Yo me ocupo de...!

Una bola de fuego estuvo a punto de impactar contra Rayearth, pero por suerte, Umi habia anulado el ataque con dragones de agua.

—Son dos. —dice Umi mirando alrededor y Hikaru puede sentir sus presencias claramente.

—Fuu... ¡Ve con ellos! ¡Eres la única que puede hacer una barrera en caso de que sean atacados en el camino!

Fuu lo sabía pero se rehusaba a dejar a Umi y a Hikaru en contra de aquellos atacantes desconocidos. Sin embargo, en el vehículo estaban los demás, indefensos ante cualquier otra amenaza. Fuu siguió adelante mientras Hikaru y Umi sobrevolaban el cielo de Tokio a toda velocidad, perseguidas por una ráfaga de disparos. Las dos se dispersaron y el atacante decidió enfocar su atención en Umi persiguiéndola. Hikaru giró para darse cuenta de que Umi ahora estaba siendo asechada y se lanza hacia ellos para disparar flechas de fuego, no obstante siente que una poderosa corriente le arrastra a tal punto de inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas.

¡Rayearth! —grita Hikaru mientras siente como su mashin ruge con furia, intentando soltarse de aquella fuerza desconocida que le aprisiona.

—¿Dónde esta la llave, magic knight? —Hikaru logra escuchar una voz femenina.

La fuerza de aquella presencia se intensifica mientras siente ahora que pierde la respiración.

Hikaru siente como las fuerzas le abandonan. De su pecho emana un destello brillante que termina por alejar a aquella presencia que estaba a punto de ahogarle. El colgante que le había regalado Lantis brillaba por unos instantes hasta que se desvanece lentamente.

 _Me salvaste de nuevo_. —piensa Hikaru, mirando a su alrededor.

Rayearth rápidamente se gira esquivando el ataque de una espada y retrocede para finalmente ver a su oponente.

Tal y como había sospechado, Hikaru contemplaba aquel gigante de metal, un mashin o al menos estaba muy cerca de serlo ya que podía sentir que estaba frente a algo que estaba vivo. De color blanco, su estructura era mucho mas delgada que Rayearth, con dos pares de enormes alas de metal. Su cabeza no tenia algún rasgo facial concreto, simplemente ojos dorados que brillaban bajo un casco que le recordaba a las que usaban los samurais. La espada que llevaba era larga y sin ornamentos, igual que el resto del mashin.

—¡¿Quien eres?! —demanda Hikaru —¡¿Por que nos atacas?!

Su rival adopta una postura de combate y ella hace lo mismo.

Hikaru apenas logra contener el ataque a tiempo. Había sido un destello que le tomo por sorpresa, forcejeando con su rival hasta empujarle para devolverle el ataque. Hikaru arremete contra el enemigo, ambos en un intercambio de sablazos hasta que una estocada impacta en el brazo de Rayearth. Hikaru exclama un grito de dolor que le llena de rabia y por impulso invoca flechas de fuego que su rival esquiva antes de seguir con el asalto.

De nuevo, Hikaru siente que la inmovilizan pero esta vez solo puede mover su brazo izquierdo lo cual aprovecha para disparar un rayo rojo que impacta en su enemigo antes de lanzar el escudo de Rayearth y emprendiendo una embestida. Logra recobrar la movilidad en su brazo después de aquel esfuerzo y aprovechando que el oponente había bajado la guardia, logra asestarle un tajo que le deja severamente lastimado.

—¡No se quien eres pero si tú o los que están contigo se atreven a lastimar a mi familia...! —grita Hikaru, respirando profundo y sintiendo el peso de sus palabras amenazantes.

—Solo quiero la llave... nada mas. —responde aquella voz de mujer.

—¡Te dije que no se donde esta esa llave! ¡¿Acaso trabajas para Miyazaki?! ¡¿Cuanto dinero te prometió?! ¡¿O es acaso poder lo que buscas?!

Era frustrante no ver el rostro de la persona detras de aquel mashin.

—Desconoces muchas cosas, incluyendo la herencia de...

Hikaru solo puede suponer que el dolor le impide hablar. El mashin comienza a alejarse.

—Lo dejaremos por ahora, Magic Knight... Encantada de conocerte.

Umi vuela intentando perder al atacante y frena de repente en un intento por despistarlo, el cual pasa de largo, pero no lo suficiente. Aquella estela se detiene y Umi ve la figura de lo que parece ser un avión suspendido en el aire, cambiar de forma en algo que parece un mashin como el suyo. De color carmesí, el gigante de metal poseía una cabeza y alas de dragón pero el resto del cuerpo tenia partes de un avión de combate. Desprendía fuego de sus piernas y brazos metalizados lo que le permitía estar suspendido en el aire. Sin embargo, Umi sentía que su presencia le era familiar por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Umi-chan.

Umi se sorprendió cuando escuchó aquella voz.

— _Umi, sé cautelosa. Tu enemigo te conoce._ —le avisó Seres y la guerrera del agua respiró hondo intentando concentrarse en discernir aquella presencia.

—Imposible...

Umi se enfocó en su oponente y todo se hizo claro. De todas las personas de este mundo jamas se imaginaria que Akihiro Miyazaki estuviese ante ella.

—La verdad estoy sorprendido, pero encantado de que seas tu una de las magic knights. —dice Akihiro con entusiasmo.

Mientras que su oponente parecía disfrutar de la situación, Umi no pudo evitar el fruncir su mirada intentando no dejar que el hastío le distrajera.

—El destino se encarga una vez más de unir nuestros caminos. ¿No te parece poético?

El gigante rojizo de metal extiende sus manos. —¡Reunidos en nuestra amada ciudad! Y el destino tan caprichoso nos ha escogido para batirnos en duelo. ¡¿Acaso es este un final trágico para nosotros?!

—Dejate de ridiculeces... —se queja Umi. Sin duda era Akihiro, el tono de voz, la forma de hablar...

—No has cambiado, _ice queen_. —responde Akihiro. —Adelante, Umi. ¡Demuéstrame tu poder de Magic Knight!

Umi exhala intentando no responder ante la provocación de su oponente. Akihiro probablemente tenia algun plan para responder ante sus ataques. Umi invocó una tormenta de hielo, la cual Akihiro resistió cubriéndose con sus brazos y piernas que le brindaban un escudo de fuego. Umi aprovecha el breve instante para atacar y su espada pronto se cruza con la de su enemigo, ambos atacando con estoques de esgrima. El intercambio dura por largos minutos y finalmente Umi se ve obligada a retroceder debido al dolor en sus brazos. El fuego le había alcanzado.

—En verdad lo lamento. Pero ya sabes como es la familia. Incluso si deseas escapar y dejar todo a un lado...

Umi se ríe. —esto es absurdo... volar sobre Tokio, enfrentarme a ti que tienes un ¿mashin?... ¡¿Y porque diablos nos atacas?!

—Lamento no poder conversar contigo, Umi. Estamos algo complicados y Miyuki tiene esta absurda idea...

Esta vez, Akihiro se lanza al ataque invocando llamaradas de fuego y Umi responde con dragones de agua para cubrirse pero pronto, una estocada impacta contra su hombro. Un ataque ligero pero suficiente como para lastimarle. Umi, llena de rabia, no se deja amilanar por el impacto y contrataca, esta vez inclinandose lo suficiente como para asestarle un corte considerable en el pecho del mecha. Las quemaduras en su brazo dolian cada vez mas y no sabia si podria contener otro ataque del enemigo. Sin embargo Akihiro permanece inmóvil luego de ser alcanzado.

— Me alegra saber que no has perdido tu temple con la espada, Umi chan. Sin embargo lo dejaremos asi por hoy. _See you later, baby._

—Idiota...—murmura Umi mientras ve como se aleja con la misma velocidad en la que apareció.

Un momento después, Umi y Hikaru se reunian mientras volaban de regreso con el grupo. Umi tenia quemaduras en sus brazos y dolían considerablemente. Hikaru tenia una herida en su brazo, lo suficientemente profunda para alarmar a Umi. Por fortuna, Fuu no encontro ningun obstaculo en su camino, logrando sanar las heridas de ambas, aunque no del todo. Permanecían algunas cicatrices en ambas guerreras. Hikaru le rogó a Fuu que no hablara de ello a los demás, al menos hasta llegar al refugio.

—Normalmente, heridas de este tipo serían fácilmente sanadas por la magia de curacion, sin embargo tal vez debamos consultar con Clef sobre esto. —dice Fuu luego de hablar con Ferio mediante el comunicador mágico.

—¡Ese cretino me las va a pagar! —gruñe Umi.

—Akihiro... no era el tu...—pregunta Fuu y se detiene ante la mirada fulminante de Umi. Umi habia roto con él luego de una tormentosa relación.

—Si, ese idiota con quien tuve la desgracia de involucrarme. ¡No se por qué demonios Akihiro Miyazaki estaba dentro aquel mashin! ¡Pero era el, estoy segura! -exclama Umi

—Miyazaki... —murmura Hikaru.

—¿Que pasa, Hikaru? —inquiere Fuu mientras Umi intenta desechar sus pensamientos sobre aquel muchacho.

—Es solo que... los que me atacaron tambien eran de esa familia. Seiji MIyazaki.

—¡Es el hermano menor de Kenji Miyazaki! —dice Umi— A decir verdad... Papá solo me habló una vez de él y no de muy buena manera. Bueno, tampoco es que Kenji Miyazaki sea menos peligroso.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Han pasado bastantes cosas— dice Fuu.— y todo apunta a que ellos son los responsables. Y ahora que han aparecido con esos... mashin. Sera mejor que hablemos de esto al llegar al refugio, algo me dice que sera una larga historia.

Hikaru asintió. Aún debian vigilar el camino y por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que habia descubierto al culpable de la muerte de su padre y eso no lo sabian sus amigas. Y sobre todo la insistencia de aquellas personas sobre _aquella llave..._

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas** :

Hola!

Lo de siempre, MIL disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias en especial a los que han dejado sus comentarios que impulsan a seguir adelante!

Por otra parte aunque no he escrito muchas escenas entre Hikaru y Lantis espero que el de este episodio les haya hecho sonreir. Mientras tanto, sigo en el desarrollo de todo este lío con los enemigos, el clan Miyazaki.

Y hasta la proxima! Cuidense! (que espero sea en menos de dos semanas lol)


End file.
